Kurt and Carson Twins-Alike
by MusicalRats
Summary: Twins always know each other the best. Glee and Struck by lightning. Half way through season 2-season 6. *Twincest warning*
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt and Carson twins**

 **When I started writing fanfiction, which wasn't long ago but when I started writing fanfiction I really wanted to write a long series of Kurt and Carson, starting from season two episode 'Blame it on the alcohol.' I don't know the whole of season two off by heart because amazon deleted off prime but i'll try my best! This written in Kurt's point of view.**

"Please come with me and Blaine Carsey!" I pleaded Carson, who was sitting at the edge of our bed, typing something furiously into his computer, mouthing along to what he has writing unconsciously.

"Why should I come with you and _Blainey-days_. I have better things to do."

"Like blackmailing other students?" Sometimes Carson can be just like a stubborn mule. "Would you like to write instead of protecting your younger brother." I said mockingly, walking over to Carson from my desk. I sat down next to him and started to hug him tightly moving his laptop slightly away from his lap, instead replacing it with my arms.

"Come on Kurt." Carson groaned, moving his glasses to his desk. "You know I always have to say yes when you are getting all touchy."

"But you love me for it." I said, moving my head over his chest, feeling his chest rise faster than usual.

"Yeah, you know that right." Carson said, putting a soft kiss to my hair as he stroked my back.

"Yeah, so will you go with me?" I said, suddenly moving upwards to show him my large puppy eyes.

"Of course, now do you want to keep cuddling before I get mad at another student for suggesting me to put some pure _crap_ into the newspaper?" Carson asked, moving his arm back to where it was before, slowly moving across my back, where the other was pulling me back down onto his chest. He carried on playing with my hair with gentle hands, whilst I lay still.

"Finn, Carson, Kurt time for dinner!" Our father shouted, startling me and Carson.

"Hey come on you two, enough cuddling, urgh if you didn't have the same voice, people might think you two are boyfriend's." Finn said, poking his head around the door, checking to see if we haven't fallen asleep.

"Ok go, go, go!" Carson said, reaching for his hoodie, which he discarded as soon as he got home from Grandma's nursing care. I sat up, running toward the mirror on my desk to fix my hair.

 **Small time change**

"So guys, I heard that your friend Rachel is having a party this Friday, are you going Finn?" My father said, looking at Finn, ignoring my stunned face.

"Yeah, Rachel persuaded me to come, and so are Kurt _and_ Carson i'm guessing." Finn said looking at me and Carson, where we were both sitting next to each other at the dining table.

"Are you going Carson?" My father said, sounding suspicious. "Is there going to be alcohol there Finn?"

"Not that I know of, no. But is there is I can assure you that we won't drink any." Finn said, looking at Carole, who was just eating her food like nothing was going on around her.

"Good, because you all should be designated drivers ok?" My father said, looking at Carson.

"Actually I was thinking about bringing Carson with me, I can't imagine him driving _his_ car that late at night after the party." I said, putting my arm around Carson, who looked quite frightened.

"Fine, but make sure that Carson only has one drink."

"Hey i'm here you know!" Carson said, moving his arm around.

"I only want you guys to be safe."

"Okay!" Me and Carson said at the same time, our voices harmonizing.

We carried on the rest of dinner in comfortable silence, and once we had finished me and Carson started on the dishes, where Finn and Carole moved the glasses off the table, and our father starting on cleaning the floor, which had become way more messy on Finn's side, and impeccable on my and Carson's.

"Would you do that for me?" Carson whispered to me, leaning over the sink from the other side.

"Do what?" I asked, completely forgetting the conversation we had earlier.

"Would you drive me there and back?" Carson repeated.

"Of course, you are my big, caring brother after all." I said, everything I was saying was truthful.

Carson looked up at me with his big blue eyes, mouthing thank as we finished off washing the dishes, and once we were finished, we silently decided to go to our room to finish the newspaper and do my moisturizing routine respectfully. I have tried many to persuade Carson to moisturize his face daily, however he's the type of person who doesn't care much about much about his skin, and doesn't care about what people think about it.

Once we have finished up we got changed, I couldn't keep my eye of Carson when he changed his shirt, he believes that he's the only male student in mckinley with no abs, not including Jacob, but _gosh_ he's changed. His muscles are more defined than they have ever been.

"Hey Kurt! You ok?" Oh _no,_ he's noticed me.

"Yeah, yeah i'm alright, come on Carsey!" I said, making grabby hands.

"Ok hold on." Carson said, crawling in behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in closer. People believe that he doesn't care about anyone, and that he has no soft side, but trust me: he does. He hooked his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes, with his breath quickly evening out, indicating that he was fast asleep. ' _Poor thing'_ I thought, he must of had a stressful day what with writers club, whose members don't seem to write a thing, people shoving him into lockers, believe me I know that all the harassment that was on me has moved to Carson, as every time he gets changed he tries to not show his back to anyone. He has tried to ignore it like I did, but I know eventually he would snap. I hooked my hands onto his and fell asleep quite quickly, still thinking about Carson.

 **Ooh what's going to happen to Carson at school and what will happen at the party?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Written in Kurt's point of view**

"Carson, come on we are going to be late for the party." I shouted through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah wait."

Carson came out the bathroom, wearing a baggy, navy t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a navy hoodie. He gave a mocking twirl and sat down on the bed, tying his shoes.

"Carson, can you wear anything different?"

"I don't have anything different." Carson said." It's 7 o'clock, come on let's go."

We both entered my car, and left. It is a short car ride to get Rachel's, so we weren't very late. When we walked through the basement door, we gave a reason why we were there: blackmailing Finn, obviously Carson's idea. When we walked inside everyone was leaving due to the lack of alcohol, of course me and Finn didn't mind, but Carson...

Puck raided Rachel's dads alcohol cupboard, which he said that he would replace and then the party really started.

Me and Finn were the only ones who didn't drink, Carson forgot about Dads 'One drink' rule and instead drank many. Blaine drank more than everyone expected and became drunk. Now hopefully there is no party games.

"Let's play spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!" Rachel screamed in front of a very confused Finn.

Me and Finn sat down cautiously, as Carson plopped down in between me and Blaine.

"Hey Bl-Bla-Blab Blab! Kurt's mine, not yours." Carson slurred, pushing Blaine away. I sat, stunned at Carson, who had laid his head on my shoulder and hugged me tightly.

When we started playing spin the bottle, I was distracted my Carson trying to remember my name, instead calling me _other_ names. I only heard 'no me gusta!' from Santana until my ears were filled with sarcastic comments from Carson.

"Hey K-ku-baby, look at Hobbit and dwarf sucking each other's faces off!" Carson said, pointing towards Rachel and Blaine. I stared in horror. I thought Blaine was homosexual! He even said so! Now he's sucking Rachel's face into some sort of warp hole.

"Ok, I-I think we've had enough of that!" I said, looking around to the now bored new directions.

"I think I have a new duet partner!" Rachel screeched, falling behind on the back of Carson.

"Wait, little miss queen hasn't spun." Santana said, emerging from the basement door, motioning towards me. I looked around the circle, where everyone was to drunk to care, and Finn just looked terrified.

"Hey, hey sa-San-satin! Kury can do what he wants." Carson said, pushing of me and walking towards Santana, pointing a finger at her chest.

"It's o..k Carson." I said, reaching towards the bottle in the centre of the circle. Carson sat down between me and Blaine. Blaine was still looking towards Rachel, with faded eyes. As I span the bottle, I looked around the circle following the bottle. As it slowed down in was near me and stopped next to me.

"Ohhhh Carson! Get some Queen!" Santana said, pulling out her lipstick and lying about a pound on her lips, walking seductively towards Brittney, taking the moment to kiss her. I looked at Carson, whose lips were slightly open, anticipating a kiss from who ever spun it, as Carson was to drunk to see who it was.

"No, Santana, that's mean, you can't make them kiss each other! They are brothers!" Finn said, being the only sober person to care.

"No Finn, the bottle says what the bottle says!" Brittany said, taking a pause from kissing Santana.

"Hey Carson." I said, ignoring the word fight between Brittany, Santana and Finn. "Carson are you alright with this?"

"Yeah, yeah Kurtsie. Your cute. I can deal with this." Carson said, slurring on his words moving towards me.

"See look _Finn,_ Queen doesn't care, and his twin is to drunk to care." I heard Santana shout, probably towards Finn.

Carson moved towards me without warning, grabbed my shirt I was wearing and kissed me, full on the lips, maneuvering to sit on my lap. He put one hand on my face and one hand was full with my shirt, which was now untucked. I closed my eyes and wrapped an arm around Carson and put one hand on the right side of his face. He started to tug on my lip with his teeth, and moved his tongue across my lip, which was doing things towards me, that has not happened before. I granted access to his tongue, forgetting that he was drunk. It seemed that Carson loved the moment, as he rubbed himself against me, when I could feel him as hard as me.

"Oh does twins get off on each other?" Brittany asked. I pounced off Carson, with both of our eyes lidded.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Santana said with a wolf-whistle.

"Aww sweet twin kisses." Puck said, joining Santana with wolf-whistling.

"What, what just happened?" Blaine said, looking at me and Carson. He had moved next to Rachel during the kiss, which seemed longer that I thought it was.

"Oh blurb, only the best thing ever!" Carson shouted, taking a another drink from the bar area.

"Honey, hey Carson, I think you've had enough of those." I said to Carson, taking his drink from his hands. He let me take his drink, however before I could put it down, Carson pulled me into a massive hug, still oblivious to the huge group watching us.

"Kurt, come over here." Mercedes said, helping me get away from Carson's huge hugs.

"No mer-merc-mermaid, I want Kurt!" Carson said walking over to Mercedes.

"No Carson, I need Kurt." Mercedes said, not as drunk as Carson.

Carson finally took the hint and left me alone, instead he walked over to Rachel to insult her hair. I walked over to Finn to ask when we should leave, as the party has started to get way out of hand with Santana and Carson shouting at every person that would unfortunately walk past them, eventually they would get into a fight with each other if one of them does not leave. It seemed that no one wanted to take Santana home, so I guess she's sleeping at Rachels as her dads aren't there. Finn told me we should leave soon.

"Come on Carson, get off Tina's hair." I said, pulling Carson away from Tina and Mike, whilst mouthing 'sorry' to Tina.

"Oh, hi Kurtsie! Are we going now?" Caron said, obeying me and leaning against me.

"Yeah Carson, let me say bye to Blaine ok?"

"Ok, but don't be looong." Carson said, falling over as I moved away from him.

I looked towards Blaine and Rachel, who just finished a cover of 'Don't you want me?' Blaine was hugging Rachel and saying bye to her, it looks like he is about to leave. I rushed towards him and asked him.

"Blaine are you even thinking about driving?"

"Well… yeah I guess." Blaine answered

"Are you insane?" I said, my voice raising higher. "No way are you driving… look come with me and Carson, i'm sure my dad won't mind as you are far too drunk to go anywhere. You can pick up your car from here tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Kurt, bye Rachel!" Blaine shouted towards Rachel, who was now saying bye to her other guests

"Bye sweetie!" Rachel shouted over the music.

When I helped Carson from where he was slumped on a chair he saw Blaine waiting behind me.

"Wait Kurtsie, is-is Hob-Hob- Hob Nob coming with us?" Carson screeched higher than normal. Carson sat up perfectly in his chair, straightened out his hoodie and stood up, only to fall back down moments later.

"Carson, Blaine is as drunk as you, he can't drive his car, and no one would want him in their house."

"What about here?" Carson asked.

"Because Rachel has Santana, just please cooperate Carson."

"Passenger seat is mine!" Carson said, deciding that the other conversation was over.

"Finn, can you help me?" I said, looking at Finn, who was sniggering in the doorway basement. "Because this is a lot harder than you think!"

"Sorry Kurt, but this is far too funny.. wasn't Carson only supposed to have one drink and be somewhat useful and _not_ wasted?" Finn said bursting out laughing.

" _Finn,_ if you tell my dad that Carson was drunk, I will tell Carole your computer history." I said, quite agitated.

"Okay, okay Kurt, i'll help you." Finn said seriously.

It took longer than expected to put Blaine steady into the back seats, so we laid him down sideways. Carson however, got in his seat normally and quite efficiently, he is probably watching Blaine with every movement he makes. Carson _hates_ blaine, and I can't understand why.

When we got back home, with the help of Finn, we crept up the stairway, knowing that Burt was watching TV in the living room, which was right next to the stairs. I held Carson up, when Finn had to mostly carry Blaine, who looked like he could pass out any minute.

Well that statement was true, because as soon as we entered my room, Blaine passed out on the rooms couch in a awkward position. I started to move him into a better position when Carson said drunkly.

"Look Kurtsie, if it's easier, put him on the bed."

I pulled Blaine off the couch and with Finns help, who I called back in, we put Blaine on the bed opposite me. Carson sat down on the sofa where Blaine was.

"Hands where I can see them." Carson whispered.

"Yeah ok, look!" I answered, waving my hands in his direction.

I had never slept with a boy before, except Carson, so it was awkward, especially with Carson saying that he will be watching me. I turned away from Blaine and fell asleep without trouble. I was so tired, and it was past midnight so I even skipped my moisturising routine.

 **Time change**

"Kurt come help me out with this!" Shouted my Father from down stairs. I was sitting down, finishing up my moisturizing that I missed the other night.

"Wait, I'll be down in a sec." I shouted back, starting to put things away.

"What the hell is a shirred egg?" My father said, I could hear him coming up the stairs." Is it the same as a scrambled egg?"

He opened the door, looking around in our room. Carson was standing, trying not to look hungover, which worked quite well. Blaine was covered by pillows and the duvet. Blaine only just decided to wake up, forgetting where he was.

"Ergh." Blaine moaned. "Where am I?"

"Oh, err sorry." My father said, backing away from the door.

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry for ending so suddenly! It's seems too long so I'm stopping it here and carrying from Kurt's punishment in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

 _He opened the door, looking around in our room. Carson was standing, trying not to look hungover, which worked quite well. Blaine was covered by pillows and the duvet. Blaine only just decided to wake up, forgetting where he was._

 _"Ergh." Blaine moaned. "Where am I?"_

 _"Oh, err sorry." My father said, backing away from the door._

 **Author's note: I don't have blame it on the alcohol episode on dvd so this is all made up. Also Dalton is close to Burts house so Kurt doesn't have a dorm room.**

 **Written in Kurt's point of view**

"Kurt can I talk to you?" My father said when I walked through the door from another exhausting day at school. "Can you also get Carson from your room."

"Okay." I said slowly, backing towards the stairs."I'll go get him now."

"Thank you Kurt." I heard my father say as I walked up the stairs, wondering what Carson was doing.

When I reached our room I saw Carson engrossed in his computer at our desk. I walked over to him and I saw him writing something slowly. He looked exhausted, hopefully he hasn't done anything he would regret.

"Hey." I said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Kurtsie, what up?" He asked me, hooking his glasses to his t-shirt.

"Dad wants us, probably something important." I said to him.

"Okay." Carson said cautiously, knowing what was coming.

 **Character change (Carson)**

I sat up from my slumped position in my chair, with Kurt waiting behind me. I moved my laptop and stood up, straightening out my hoodie, something I have learnt from Kurt. I have had a tiring day I thought as I walked outside, everyone who _should've_ written for the newspaper where just being useless shit-wads and doing absolutely _nothing_. Again _I_ have to write for the newspaper.

"Kurt, can you please tell me the next time a boy is sleeping over." My father said.

"Why? Finn always has Puck over." Kurt said, with his voice raising.

"It's different."

"How is it different? Because Finn won't have sex with a boy? Would you say this when Rachel comes over." I said, starting to shout.

"Of course we would never let Rachel over for the night if we didn't know about it." My father said.

"Dad, Blaine was drunk, we didn't do anything. I was doing what I thought was responsible-"

"I was watching them the whole time."I said, looking too a now blushing Kurt. "What?" I asked Kurt

"It was responsible, but you guys need to tell me when ever you have someone over to sleep. Okay?" My father said.

"Okay."Kurt said.

"Carson?" My father said.

"I would rather be in a death trap than have a sleepover with anyone at our school." I said, being truthful.

" _Thank you._ " My father said. "Now are you two going to do your homework?" He asked

"Yeah."We both said, making our way to the stairs.

 **Time change (Next school day.)**

I started my lemon of a car after the insane combination of trickery to get it turned on. As I pulled out and started my way to school I was sent a message from Kurt, who had to leave early to get to Dalton for its starting time.

 **Hey Carsey, you alright? -Kurt**

 **Yeah, can you phone me, i'm at a red light. -Carson**

 **I told you not to use that car! Okay wait. -Kurt**

 _Ring Ring_

"Hi Kurtsie!" I said into the phone, which was on speaker, on my passenger chair.

"Hey Carsie! I guess you haven't gone on a angry run to school." Kurt said, laughing.

"No, no my car _works,_ just not all the time… When you are trying to drive it perhaps?" I said, mocking Kurt.

"Hey!" Kurt said. A few moments later I heard a bell ring loudly into the phone. "Carson, I have to go now."

"Okay, have a good day, make sure that Blaine keeps his hands to himself."

"Yeah, yeah okay Carson, bye!"

"Bye." I said, pulling into the school car park, which isn't for from my house.

When I finished wasting 5 minutes of my time shouting at other students to drive properly, whilst trying to find a parking space, I stepped out my car looking forward to the _amazing_ day I would have at school.

"Hey look!" I snapped my head to my left, seeing the hell of a human **Karofsky.** "It's the fag's brother!" As i turned around slowly, I could see Azimio walking over from his motorbike, taking his helmet from his head and putting it into the crook of his elbow.

"Don't you know when to stop!" I shouted, my voice raising higher.

"Oh _look,_ he has the fags voice." Karofsky said.

"Aww how precious." Azimio said, walking over to me. I was lucky my glasses was in their case in my bag, because they would be smashed by now and how would I explain that to Kurt?

"Don't call my brother that! Go away!" I said, turning around and walking back to the school faster. I didn't get far however, as Azimio placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around pushing me toward the dumpsters in the middle of the car park.

"No way are you going to get away from us that easy!" Karofsky said, lifting me by the shoulders and throwing me forcefully into the dumpster, which was empty so the fall hurt like hell.

I saw a fist bump above me and heard footsteps walking away. I slowly closed my eyes, wishing the pain would stop from my back. I wished someone would notice me, but no one would as they all hate me, and I would like to keep that title though. I don't want to be known as the kid who didn't stand up for himself.

 **Time Change**

"What's that? Is it dolphin?" I heard a voice ask

"No Britt, it's not Kurt." I opened my eyes, to glare at the people above me. As I tried to stand up, I felt a pain shoot through my back which pulled me back down.

"Carson, what the hell happened?" I heard a voice say. I squinted upwards to see that Finn, Santana, Brittany and Dwayne looking at me from above. Dwayne. Why was Dwayne looking at me? Well, it did smell like a Bob Marley concert was above me, so that might explain why.

"Woah dude….. you look so bad." I saw Dwayne say.

"Come on Carson, get your ass up." Santana said, bringing a hand down to help me up.

"No.. no Santana."I said slapping her hand away, too shocked from the pain.

"Is the Dolphins twin okay?" Brittany said concerned.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at?" Mr Schue said.

"Mr. Schue, it's Carson." Finn said stupidly, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes at his hand and looked up to , who was now peering over the dumpster, as useless as the rest of them.

"Carson, can you get up? I think your writers club is on soon, do you want me to tell the members that you can not make it?" asked.

 _Crap_ I thought. What will they think of me if I wasn't there? Oh well.

"No, don't tell them, I think everyone knows that i'm not there yet." I told him. knew about my sarcastic comments, as I loved to say them in glee club and his lessons especially.

"Come on Carson, let me help you get up." said, avoiding the last conversation.

"Oh-okay." I stuttered as I tried to get out, which messed up completely.

"Do you want me to phone your Dad?" asked.

"No." I said, reaching for my phone which luckily did not smash with the collision.

"Okay, Carson you need to get out." said. "Or else i'll phone Kurt." Mr. Schue knew that Kurt didn't know about this, and that I didn't want him to know.

"Okay, okay." I said, gritting my teeth when a pain shot through my back when I jumped out. "I didn't know you blackmail as well" I muttered.

"Good boy." said, talking to me like I was a freaking dog.

"I am not a dog!" I said

"So are you a shark?" I heard Brittany say behind me."Dolphins are _gay_ sharks."

"No, I am not a shark." I said, hearing them gasp. "I don't know yet." I quickly corrected myself.

I heard Santana chuckle and bring a hand to back to slap it. I moved forward in pain and swore loudly.

"Seriously dude, I don't think you should stay at school." Finn said.

"Fine." I said, giving up on arguing with them. I walked over to my car and stepped in, driving back to our home.

 **Thank you guys for reading! I like Kurson so much :) If you don't read Kurtcedes then if you like hand drawn portraits from Glee and Struck by Lightning check out my Deviantart page, my name is TaylorArrowPotato. Other than that have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Written in Carson's point of view**

When I got back from a painful drive home I looked at the clock and saw that it was one o'clock in the afternoon. It was still lunch at McKinley so I phoned Malerie and told her that writers club was cancelled today. Actually, it's good that I _don't_ have to hear Malerie ramble on about some book that she copied in her handwriting. I called the rest of the members and was answered with a "Piss off" from Vicki. A "Sure, dude." from Dwayne, who seemed like he was high on some type of shit. And a "I love America." From Emilio. They are still all shit-wads.

I knew Kurt would be back from Dalton at four in the afternoon, so I had plenty of time to sort out myself. I went into our joint en-suite bathroom to look for medicine to stop the pain. I looked behind the mirror that Kurt loves so much and found some medicine we had for emergencies. I took the right amount and looked in the body length mirror. I saw a long, red bruise running up the middle of my back. It was across the whole height of my back. I didn't know what would do that, probably the bottom of dumpster. I took medicine that made me sleepy, so I put on a pajama top on quickly and slipped in our bed, falling asleep not long later.

 **Time Change (3 hours)**

I was awake by now. I was sitting on our bed, completing the school newspaper for the next day. The medicine worked, but it obviously wouldn't make the bruise disappear which would make it harder to keep it away from Kurt, or from anyone in gym. _Crap._ Kurt. Kurt didn't know that I was being tormented, well I don't think so.

"Is anyone there?" I heard a high voice ask from downstairs.

"I am." I shouted back to him.

I heard fast thumping from the stairs, and saw our door fling open.

"Are you alright Carson?" Kurt asked me. "You have writer's club. You are always there."

"I'm alright Kurt." I said. " I just decided to take a break, I have had a long day."

"No one's giving you crap are they, be-be-because I can get Santana to go all lima heights." Kurt stuttered, taking fast.

"It's okay Kurt, i'm okay." I told him, wrapping him in a hug, and hissing quietly when he touched my back. He quickly retreated after hugging me, with a concerned look on his face.

"No you're not, I heard you hiss." He said. Oh no I thought, what should I say? He ran out the room calling for Finn, who came home whilst I was sleeping.

I walked out our room and strolled to Finn's, where a heated conversation was going on.

"Finn, seriously what happened?" Kurt said, not noticing me. He was facing away from me, but I could see a dark shade of red raise up from the back of his neck.

"I told you Kurt I don't know!" Finn said lying. Finn saw me behind Kurt and didn't say anything.

"Finn _please_ I know something is wrong with Carson! Was he at school today?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt calm down." I said to Kurt, hugging him from behind.

"Carson, I swear if you don't tell me." Kurt threatened. Kurt turned around and I saw his pure red face, with betrayal in his eyes.

"Kurt, come on you're going to have a panic attack if you down calm down." I pleaded Kurt. Finn looked at me strangely, probably because he has never seen me not pissed off.

"Carson tell me now!" Kurt shouted, his voice highering every word. It was lucky that Carol and my father wasn't here right now, because Kurt would be in a lot of trouble.

"In our room." I said, looking back at Finn, who looked like someone died in front of him. I dragged Kurt into our room. Kurt was glaring daggers into me and Finn.

Once we had reached our room, Kurt pushed me into the wall getting very close. I breathed out quickly with pain.

"Carson, tell me _now_." Kurt said.

"Pl-le-ease get off me!" I shouted at Kurt. I pushed him off me and pushed him on the bed with force.

"Carson-" Kurt started, looking terrified. He knew what I would do if I was angry.

I straddled him onto the bed, pushing down on his shoulders.

"Carson please, I'm sorry." Kurt said to me.

"Don't shout at me." I said, with my voice cracking from the pain of me moving my back up. I fell to the left of Kurt, shuddering from the pain of my back.

"Carson, let me help you." Kurt said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." I said to Kurt, not letting myself cry, not in front of him.

"Carson, tell me what happened ok." Kurt said.

"I left school today." I started. "Wait, don't tell dad, please."

"Ok, just tell me Carson."

I told Kurt slowly. He took it well, and promised me that he wouldn't tell a soul.

"Kurt, Carson, Finn it is tea soon, ok." I heard our father say. We all replied in unison.

We walked down the stairs, with Finn behind us, caught up on a conversation with Puck on his phone.

"Finn, can you put the phone down?" Carol said.

"Ok, bye Puck." Finn said into the phone. He put it down and we all started dinner. Me and Kurt sat next to each other as usual, our father and Carol sitting opposite us, and Finn sat on the end of the table.

"You alright Carson?" Carol said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good, so Kurt what do you do at Dalton?" Carol asked Kurt.

I zoned out of the conversation, finishing my tea. As Kurt stood up, I stood up with him and brought my dishes to the dishwasher.

 **Time Change**

"Carson?" I turned around from my wardrobe. "Can I see it?" Kurt asked

"Oh.. Ok." I said.

I sat down in front of Kurt, who slowly pulled up my t-shirt.

"Carson…. It may hurt but we need to put ice on lt." Kurt said, standing up from our bed.

"No, no Kurt. Dad will know if you go and get ice." I said.

"I will be quick, just trust me Carson."

"Okay." I agreed reluctantly.

I sat in darkness, waiting for Kurt to get back. I sat in my pajama trousers that Kurt pleaded me to buy.

"Carson, honey." Kurt said in the doorway, letting a slit of light get in.

"I'm here Kurt." I said from my position on the bed. I was sat up against my pillows.

Kurt walked over to me and told me to lay on my stomach, which I did so.

"Are you ok now?" Kurt asked from behind me. I could feel him sit on top on my ass, which I was fine with because it was comfortable for Kurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, putting my head on the pillows. I heard our father shout something and Carol agreeing from downstairs, so I guess they where watching a football match. Kurt stood off me and closed the door, blocking out any noise, and then sat back down on me.

"This may hurt a bit, but it would make you better faster." Kurt said. I felt him move slightly and then move forward a bit.

He placed a small ice cube on the bottom of my neck, and moved it down slowly. As it reached the bruise I swore quietly. He carried on moving the icecube around the bruise, soothing it.

 **Character Change ( Kurt )**

I sat above Carson, and reached for a icecube, which was waiting on a tray I brought to our room.

I placed in on the bottom of his neck, and moved down slowly. As I reached the angry bruise I stopped slightly and carried on, waiting for Carson's answer. I heard a muffled swear and silence.

"Carson, are you ok?" I asked him, taking the icecube off him.

"No, no carry on, this is amazing." Carson said, reaching behind him to reach for my hand.

I put the icecube back on the tray and fell on top of Carson gently.

"Carson, I love you." I said into his neck.

"I-I love you too Kurt, more than anything." Carson said.

I sat back up and placed my hands on his shoulder blades, and started to kneed them.

"Ahh Kurt." Carson breathed.

"Relax Carson, you need this." I whispered to him.

"Ahh- okay." Carson said.

I moved my hands up to his neck, and pressed down slightly. Carson moved beneath me, urging me to move my hands. I moved my hands to his arms and massaged both at the same time. Carson moaned beneath me when I moved my hand back up the side of his neck and kneaded slowly.

Once I was finished I fell to the side of him, moving the tray away. Carson turned to face me. Carson's eyes were clouded, and his mouth was slightly open.

"I love you, Kurt." Carson said.

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will start exactly from here. So.. yeah that's it. Have a good day guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Written in Kurt's point of view**

 **Author's note: So, Carson has a crush on Kurt, however Kurt likes Blaine. So that might explain last chapter for anyone who didn't understand.**

"You alright now Carson?" I asked Carson, who was laying silently underneath me.

"Yeah, thanks Kurt." Carson said.

I fell behind him and hugged him tightly. Carson was my twin brother, and however strong he may be I will protect him.

It was late enough to go to sleep, so we both fell asleep, with me hugging Carson from behind instead of Carson holding me.

 **Time Change, Character Change ( Carson )**

I woke up and looked at my clock, 05:49am. 05:49am! I moaned in frustration and stuffed my head into my pillow, slowly extracting myself from Kurt.

I realised after 5 minutes of trying to fall asleep, that Kurt would like to do his face and hair before he has to drive to Dalton.

"Kurt." I said softly, pushing Kurt onto his back.

"Mmph, yeah what." Kurt snapped. You _do not_ want to talk to Kurt early in the morning.

"You hair looks weird." I said, moving backwards when Kurt jumped out of bed and ran towards his mirror.

"Thanks Carson, you need to get changed to." He said, waving in my direction.

"Yeah, yeah ok." I said, walking over to my wardrobe to get a t-shirt and a hoodie that Kurt brought me for my birthday. After I got changed I flopped back down on our bed and snapped my watch on and waited for Kurt.

"Carson, you're wearing the hoodie I brought you!" Kurt said excitedly from his moisturizing station. He was looking at me through his mirror.

"Yup, it's great for a change." I said.

I sat waiting patiently on our bed, scrolling through my Facebook. I stopped when I saw Kurt walk out looking fabulous as always.

"Come on Carson." Kurt said, pulling up his Dalton tie.

"Ok." I said, walking with him to our kitchen.

I took a apple out of the fruit bowl whilst Kurt ate some oatmeal.

"Carson, I told you to eat cereal in the mornings." Kurt said.

"Hmm nah," I answered.

"Aww come on." He pleaded.

"When you get to school make sure that Hair-Gel keeps his hands to himself." I said to him, changing the conversation.

"He will Carson, you don't have to tell me that every day." Kurt said, drinking the milk out of his bowl.

"I'm just protective." I said. _Protective_.

"Thanks Carson." Kurt mocked.

"No I'm serious. I have blackmailed other students to do things. I'm sure I can protect you." I said.

"I know and you shall stop-"

"-no I will never stop.-"

"And you don't have to protect me." Kurt finished. "It's more like _I_ have to protect _you."_

 _"_ I'm fine Kurt." I said.

"No, your not." Kurt told me.

"I am strong, I will get through this." I said.

"And I'm not strong?" Kurt asked me.

"He threatened to kill you Kurt!" I told him whilst Finn poked his head around the kitchen door.

"Hey dude, are you guys ok?" He asked us.

"Don't call me _dude._ And yeah I'm fine." Kurt said, sending a stare at my way.

"Carson, you alright? You seemed exhausted when you came home yesterday." Finn asked me.

"I took medicine that made me sleep." I explained.

"Wait, Carson did Finn know about this?" Kurt asked me.

"Yeah, I thought I told you." I told him.

"Fine, fine. I'm going now." Kurt said, walking out to his car.

"What's up with him?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure." I said, lying. I knew perfectly well that if I didn't tell Kurt anything that Kurt would get very angry.

07:20

I stepped outside to get into my hell of a car. I kicked the rear end of the car and heard a muffled snickering from behind me. That damn neighbour. I swear she always picks this time to watch me whilst getting their newspaper. I swear if Kurt wasn't here everyone is this town would assholes.

07:30

As I stopped my car I reached over to my phone to call Kurt to tell him I got to school without a car crash until:

"Hey I can see that car from anywhere." I heard a black woman say.

I walked out my car and turned around to see Mercedes from glee club walk towards me.

"Is Kurt ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah Kurt's alright." I said.

"There was a emergency glee club meeting yesterday. Why weren't you there?" She asked me. I had been coming and going to glee club ever since its started, to get some dirt on them for emergency blackmailing.

"I had writer's club." I lied.

"I have English with you, I know that you weren't there." Mercedes pushed.

"I stayed in my journalism class all day, I had to finish the newspaper." I lied again.

"You sure love the newspaper don't you, well tell Kurt that I said hi." Mercedes said, walking toward the school entrance.

" _Bye._ " I said.

Standing by my locker I took out my books for my home room class. Algebra. If I have that in my senior year I _will_ put something insulting one of the students in that class in my newspaper. My teacher is so _agonising._ I don't understand why I need to learn this when I want to go to Northwestern. Kurt had persuaded me to do well in it or else I would have no chance of getting into the college of my dreams.

Why do they always sit me next to the complete idiots? Seriously. I have to sit next to Finn _and_ Puckerman. I swear if Finn asks me what the answer is I will literally shove his book up his mouth to see if his brain can then read it.

"Carson, what's the answer to number 1?" Finn asked me. Everyone was either goofing around or socialising, so I didn't have the worry of getting caught swearing in class.

"Finn if you ask me again, I _will_ shove that book up your ass." I snapped, looking back down to my algebra book.

"Wanky." I heard Santana mutter from behind me. I sent her my middle finger and got back to work.

 **Time Change (Lunch)**

I strolled into glee club, looking around for a chair away from everyone to sit on. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"Why are you looking at me as if I just told you that I was a girl?" I asked them.

"You haven't been here for _months._ " A blonde girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked her. I only knew Brittany and Santana because of parties. "Are you the one that I wrote about teenage pregnancy."

"I'm Quinn." She said. "And yeah, you did write about me."

"I thought I've seen that face before." I said.

"Carson." said. "Sit down."

"Ok, ok keep your weird vest on." I muttered.

"Santana, is he the one I saw in the dumpster?" I heard Brittany asked Santana during a massively long introduction to some random shit that I wasn't going to do.

"Yeah, Brittney. His names Carson. He's cool." Santana whispered. _I'm glad._ I thought to myself.

"He really does look like Dolphin though." Brittney said.

"They are twins, like a devil and a angel." Santana said, looking at me.

" _Thanks_ Satin." I told her.

"It's only the truth, but your cool, don't worry Carson." She whispered.

"So, can I call you shark-dolphin?" Brittney asked, relating back to our first conversation.

"Brittney, Carson, Santana, listen." said, with that annoying 'I'm the best teacher' voice.

"No Brittany, you can call me dolphin if you want to." I told her, without Santana knowing.

 **Time Change (After school.)**

I slumped at my desk, waiting for anyone to read the writers club posters. After many of the posters being covered with 'you such cock', _illiterate bastards_ , I kinda gave up on anyone coming. Until I saw Quinn knocking at the door.

"It's open!" I shouted , guessing she had forgotten what class her clubs were held at.

"Hi, I guess you're the only person who goes to writers club."

"I'm the club's owner." I corrected her. "And I am editor of the school newspaper."

"Oh _yeah,_ it's you. Carson." She said, still standing by the door.

"That's my name." I answered to her sweetly.

"Anyway, I was told by Miss Pillsbury that I had to join another club to graduate in two years, so I have to join this." Quinn said. "Also, she told me to tell you that there will be some more people coming."

"Who?" I asked her eagerly.

"Umm, she wrote it down for me." She said, ruffling through her bag looking for the paper Miss. Pillsbury wrote it down on. Once she found it she handed to me.

 _Vicki Jordan_

 _Dwayne Michaels_

 _Emilio Lopez_

 _Malerie Baggs_

 _Just my luck_ I thought reading through the list repeatedly. Vicki Jordan. The one who decided to become the most attention-seeking child at the start of this school year. Finding spf 110 and an unlimited amount of black lipstick, she became the school's very own vampire.

 _Dwayne Michaels._ I know him. He was in my freshman homeroom. I'm sure that he was high every time he saw me, his answers to my questions were "Ok, _Dude."_ or "Sorry I didn't hear you, I was too high in the skies. Maybe I made that last one up, but would it be great if he did say that? My questions are: How much did you have, or where did you find it? Seriously! Where would he find anything like that at his age?

 _Emilio Lopez._ Huh, maybe he is related to Santana in some weird way. Anyway, I have seen him around, also he is in my Biology class. The teachers never seem to talk to him, because he is a foreign exchange student. The only English I heard him say is "I love America" in his think

El Salvadoran accent.

 _Malerie Baggs._ She is different to other students, I mean she is just a bit _behind-_

"Carson, listen to me!" Quinn shouted at me snapping out of my thoughts.

" _Yeah_." My tone could have been nicer.

"Do you want me to write for your newspaper or do want me to audition for the school's drama club?" She asked me.

"I dunno, maybe you will fit the part of drama queen." I muttered.

"Fine, if you don't want me here i'll go." She said, backing up to the door.

"Ok bye!" I said nicely. I already have 3 shit-wads and Malerie in my class, I don't need to deal will her drama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Written in Carson's point of view**

"Hi Kurtsie." I said to Kurt as he walked through the front door.

"Hey Carson." Kurt said, walking to me to sit next to me on the couch. I was sprawled out on one side of the couch, watching the T.V.

"Guess what?" I asked him.

"What?"

"I'm going to have more people at writers club." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

I handed him the small crumpled up piece of paper.

"You must be happy with this list." Kurt sarcastically said.

"It's not the greatest, I mean Dwayne? Seriously they are going to be no help at all." I said.

"Just don't get too angry with them. You can very intimidating when you are pissed." Kurt said.

"Sorry about that." I said, thinking back to the multiple times I had gotten annoyed with the world and let it all out on Kurt.

"It's alright." Kurt said, curling up to my side. "Hey Carsey." Kurt said in a childish voice.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Can we watch movies? Please." Kurt pleaded, looking up to me with a pout.

"Sure, you know I'm sure you want to put your Dalton uniform in the wash right?" I asked him.

"Yeah ok, you know it's Santana's birthday soon, are you going to her party?" Kurt asked me.

"She hasn't asked me yet! Probably, but dad won't approve of it." I pushing Kurt off the couch.

"He doesn't know about Santana, I'll just say it's one of my friends." Kurt said.

"Of course, you have all the good friends." I said.

"And I have a good grade in _all_ of my classes, dad will believe me ok?" Kurt asked me.

"Ok, now go before your jeans get too tight you can't get out of them." I said, swatting Kurt's ass when he started walking away towards our room.

"Hey, don't." Kurt snapped, turning around and slapping me lightly on the cheek.

"Alright, see you soon." I said.

"See you in 2 minutes." Kurt said to me, turning back towards the stairs.

" _2 minutes._ " I said.

"2 minutes."

After waiting 10 minutes for Kurt to stick his Dalton uniform in the washing machine and get changed, Kurt came waltzing in.

"Hi Carsey." Kurt said, crawling next to me on the couch.

"Hey." I said. "You said 10 minutes."

"Sorry." Kurt said, tightening his grip on my arm. I flinched away from him because of the locker slamming bruises.

"Are you ok? You flinched." Kurt said, concerned.

"I'm sure you know why." I told him.

"Aww I'm sorry Carsey." Kurt said, leaning to give a brotherly kiss on the cheek. Kurt has always been touchy and lovey, with me not much so.

"It's not your fault, come on let's start our movie marathon." I said to Kurt.

"Ok."

 **Time Change (Same day, after tea)**

"Kurt?" Finn asked, opening the door slowly.

"No it's me ass." I told him, putting my glasses on my bedside table.

" _Crap."_ I heard Finn whisper.

"Kurt's downstairs pretending to watch football with dad, what do you want?" I asked him.

"Are you going to Santana's birthday party?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, and Kurt." I told him.

"Are.. Are you guys drinking?" Finn whispered.

"Yeah I am probably, dunno about Kurt." I said with no hesitation. Finn knows that I _will_ show Carol all the weird fetishes I saw on his computer history when I left my laptop at school if he tells my dad about me drinking.

"Cause I know Santana's ways, so I don't want her to take advantage of you and Kurt." Finn said.

"Finn, I am _older_ than you by a few months. I can protect myself. I don't need Frankenteen following me around like I have some sort of disease that everyone but you can catch."

"I am just telling you Carson, if you have any problems with Santana tell me ok?" Finn asked leaving.

"Yeah alright." I agreed reluctantly.

 **Time Change**

 **Santana is 17 today, wish her a happy birthday.**

 _ **Happy Birthday Santa :) -Brittney**_

 _ **Have a good day. -Mercedes**_

 _ **I don't really know you, but happy birthday. -Tina**_

 _ **Happy birthday Santana. -Sam**_

 _ **Happy birthday girl. -Artie**_

 _ **Santana, you have been such a good friend to me all these years... -Quinn**_

 _ **Happy Birthday Satin. -Kurt**_

 _ **One year older, you are getting too old Santana. -Rachel**_

 _ **We are gonna have fun at the party. -Puckasarus**_

 _ **Well done being exactly the same as when you were 7. -Carson**_

 _ **Happy Birthday -Finn**_

"Carson, can you been nice to her, at least once." Kurt said, picking a costume out of his side of the wardrobe.

"I'm sorry, but she really hasn't changed." I said, scrolling through the endless feed on Facebook mostly full of Claire Matthews being a complete eye sore. "You called her Satin, that's probably worse." That shut him up.

"Just get into some decent clothes, we have to leave in 20 minutes!" Kurt shouted from the rooms bathroom.

"These are decent." I said.

" _These are decent._ " Kurt lowered his voice slightly to fit mine. "They are not presentable."

"I don't have millions of costumes that I can pull out of my ass do I?" I asked Kurt.

"Just find something." Kurt breathed. "Like these." Kurt threw me a black pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black collar from my wardrobe. "Now put it on before we are late."

"Alright Kurt, keep your expensive socks on." I told Kurt, putting the shirt on, and then the jeans.

"There, you look fabulous." Kurt said, hugging me.

"So do you, now let's go. I can't be bothered to do my hair." I told Kurt, dragging out of our room and running down stairs.

"Where are you going Carson?" My father said.

"Me and Kurt are going to Kurt's friends birthday party, don't worry we will be _very_ responsible." I quickly said.

"Ok, make sure you are back at a decent time."

"Hey Carson and Kurt, how's my favorite twins?" Puck asked, as soon as we entered the building, obviously drunk already.

"Good thanks." Said Kurt, completely oblivious.

"Good, Santana's parents won't be home until. . In three days so. . . Yeah let's party!" Puck said.

I walked over the makeshift bar and saw Santana and Brittany kissing each other furiously.

"Well I was going to say happy birthday but.." I said.

"Ok, ok Hummel two." Santana said slowly stepping away from Brittney. "So Hummel two do you want a drink?"

"Sure do." I said, gladly taking a shot from Santana.

"Santana, this is a cool party you know. Is there going to be any party games?" I asked Santana.

"Yup, watch this Hummel 2. Let's play spin the bottle!" Santana shouted over the music.

We all crowded around in the living room, taking it in turns to spin the bottle. People would leave for a few minutes to grab drinks. Before we knew it everyone was drunk, laughing away.

"Hummel two, grab the bottle." Santana said to me.

"Oh ok." I said, looking at Kurt who was hugging with Rachel.

I span the bottle, and followed it around with my eyes. It slowly stopped next to Brittany.

"Come here Carson." Santana purred, pulling me to the middle of the circle.

"Santana." I started, being cut off with her lips.

She put her hands on my face holding in place whilst I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her lips were soft. I broke off the kiss to place soft kisses to her neck.

"Ok guys!" Kurt said, pulling me away from Santana.

"Who knew such a asshole could be so good at kissing." Santana muttered, crawling back to her spot.

Kurt groped me and made my sit on his lap, which I did happily. Rachel was still clinging to Kurt like he was her lifeline.

"Rachel, your turn." Quinn said, from one end of the circle, sitting on Sam.

"Okay!" Rachel squealed. She got off Kurt and span the bottle, only for it to land in her place.

"Hobbit, choose either the twins or Finn." Santana said.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted to Kurt's horror.

"A-ah okay Rachel." Kurt stuttered, putting me to where Rachel was and pulling Rachel to his lap.

"You smell like lemons." Rachel said.

"Er well thanks." Kurt said, finishing by putting his hand on her head lightly and his free arm around her waist pulling her in drunkenly. They crashed together and I felt a pang of jealousy? No not jealousy, I'm his brother. Maybe it's because I'm drunk right now.

"Your face, tastes awesome Kurt." Rachel said, resting her forehead on Kurt's.

"Thanks, I guess." Kurt said, breathing heavily.

"Come here Kurtsie!" I said, pulling Kurt in towards me into a hug.

"Hey Carsie!" Kurt squealed. He was ignoring Rachel who was pawing at his back.

"When are we going?" I moaned in frustration. The party was getting boring as the alcohol was running out.

"Soon Carsey." Kurt hushed me. "Rachel tell Santana that me and Carsey are going soon."

"Ok Honey!" Rachel said from the makeshift bar, walking over to Kurt and picking him up by his shoulders to give a hug good bye.

We were trying to walk home, and failing horrendously. We fell in many bushes and piles of leaves on the side of the road.

"Carsey, is dad home?" Kurt asked me gripping on my arm.

"Hopefully not yet." I said to Kurt, pulling him up beside me.

We looked in our houses driveway to see that our father was still out on his date. He has been looking around for dates and he won't tell me who his is with.

"Let's go Carsey before dad gets back." Kurt said.

"Alright." We slipped through the door and closed it behind us and tried to run up the stairs, it failed.

We both stumbled into our en-suite bathroom and pulled out some headache medicine for the morning. We placed the bottle on the floor underneath Kurt's side of the bed. We jumped into bed, I laid behind Kurt, cuddling him tight.

 **Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Written in Carson's point of view**

"Ergh." Kurt moaned from underneath our bed covers.

"You know, the morning isn't supposed to hurt." I said, walking over to him with a glass of water. "So you drank more than me?" I asked him.

"No, it's that _you_ have a better tolerance level with alcohol." Kurt said, taking the glass of water and grabbing the medicine from under the bed.

I did have a better tolerance level, consequently I could remember the events from last night. Really. Did my drunken self kiss Santana? Most of all did I feel jealous that Rachel got to kiss Kurt? Must of been the alcohol.

"Can you remember anything from last night?" I asked Kurt.

"Other than we played spin the bottle." He answered. _Crap._ "I kissed a girl right?" He asked.

"Yeah, you kissed Rachel and hugged her for the whole night." I said.

"Oh _no_." He said.

"What?"

"I'm going to get Berry germs!" Kurt squealed, wincing as the notice hit his head.

"Kurt it is 10 o'clock in the morning, you might want to do your moisturizing routine as you take _forever_." I told him, changing the conversation quickly.

Kurt jumped up quickly and ran into our bathroom, closing the door behind him. I sat back down with a sigh, putting on my glasses and got started on the newspaper.

I didn't realise what time it was until Kurt glided through the bathroom door, looking more refreshed. Time flies by while I'm writing, sometimes I forget to come home from school.

"Carson, it is 12 o'clock, dad going to think that we are dead or something." Kurt said, pulling me off our bed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? We always make breakfast and lunch for him, God knows what he has done to the kitchen." Kurt said, pulling me by the arm to the door.

"Well I guess you got over your hang-over." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, I'm starving." Kurt said, running past me downstairs.

We stepped into the kitchen to see our father, looking for a pot in the cupboard. Half of the content was scattered across the worktop, making it look like a 5 year old had a rampage in there.

"Dad, do you need help?" Kurt asked, putting a hand on our father's shoulder.

"You scared the crap outta me Kurt!" He said, shooting up. "Where have been?"

"We decided to sleep in." Kurt quickly said, before I could make a remark about going to England and seeing the queen.

"That's so unlike you." Our father said. "You do need your sleep though."

"Well we won't have any sleep with you snoring." I muttered.

"Carson." He warned. "So can you guys help me out?" He said, looking at Kurt.

"Sure dad." Kurt said, skipping towards the cupboard and pulling out a pot. "Carson, we are making pasta ok?"

"Ok, don't burn yourself." I said, turning around to go back to our room.

"You are helping!" Kurt said, pulling back into the kitchen.

"What? I don't know how to cook!" I screamed.

"Well I shall teach you." Kurt told me, shoving a pot into my hand.

After an agonising hour of cooking pasta, we served a bowl of pasta, looking slightly burnt.

"Carson, this looks.. well.. good." Kurt said, looking down at my bowl.

"Kurt, I tried ok?" I said.

"Can I try some?" Kurt said, jabbing a fork into my bowl.

"Are you sure? It looks like a squid." I said.

"Yeah, i'm sure." Kurt said, putting a fork full of pasta into his mouth. He winced at the food and slowly swallowed it.

"See look, it sucks." I said. "I'm useless."

"No you're not, maybe your not so good at cooking, but you are good at other things such as your newspaper." Kurt said.

"I guess, talking about newspapers I need to finish my newspaper before school in two days." I said.

"Eat something, just not _that."_ Kurt said, pointing toward my bowl.

"Thanks Kurt." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it really isn't that edible." Kurt said, pouring the spaghetti out of my bowl into the bin. "Have some of mine I have enough, dad's gone out on a lunch date."

"Again? _Ok_ i'll have some of yours" I said.

"I thought so."

I was sat at my desk late at night, god knows what time when I saw Kurt and our father in the reflection of Kurt's mirror.

"Yeah?" I asked them.

"Carson, we have something to tell you that we should have told you a long time ago." Kurt said seriously.

"Ok." I said, standing up from my desk and walking over to them whilst stretching.

"Carson, I'm engaged!" Our father said excitedly.

"What? When did this happen? Who with?" I said scared that it would be someone terrible like my algebra teacher.

"Well it happened before Kurt transferred." Our father said slowly.

"What, hold up. This happened a month ago and you _haven't_ told me?" I said angrily.

"We were afraid that you would act badly towards the subject." Kurt said, walking over to me.

"And who is this woman whom you very much like?" I asked, walking away from Kurt.

"Mrs Carol Hudson." Our father said.

"Is than Finn's mom?" I said, almost shouting. "He was one of the people who tormented Kurt in freshman year, how could you do this?"

"In _freshman_ year." Kurt quietly said.

"Carson, Finn has apologised to Kurt many times." Our father warned me.

"Yeah _and?_ He might carry on when they get closer." I said. "If you and Carol get married, I would not accept him as a step-brother."

"Fine, we just wanted to tell you." Kurt said.

"Ok well _thanks_ for telling me I guess." I said walking back to my desk.

"And Kurt?" I said, when I heard hard footsteps walking away and soft footsteps walking towards me. "Please just go away."

"I just want to tell you that I am so sorry." Kurt said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and turned around to send him my famous bitch glare.

"Please Kurt go away before I call Santana to go all lima heights on you." I said.

"Oh.. ok see you later Carsey." Kurt said.

I slumped down at my desk chair, looking at at my clock. It was blinking 15:50. My head was pounding with what happened in the past 10 minutes. Our father has gotten married to Finn's mom! _Finn,_ the school idiot. I just needed to let it all go so I decided to phone Santana.

"Hello slightly tanned Porcelain, what do you want?" Santana said.

"Can I come over?" I asked.

"Oh he sounds serious." I heard a prissy girl say in the background.

"I think its dolphin-shark!" I heard Brittany say in the background.

"Well if you want to be around aloud of girls then sure, get you ass over here." Santana said.

"You know it think this is my first time saying this, thank you Santana." I said, hanging up on the phone and grabbing a warm hoodie as it was winter still.

"Where are you going Carsey?" Kurt asked, from the kitchen.

"I'm going to Santana's. Bye!" I shouted, before some sort of argument would start.

"Hey Scruff." Santana said, using one of the many nicknames she has for me.

"My name is Carson." I corrected her, walking into her room.

"Sorry about that Hummel two." She said.

"Oh hey Quinn, I thought I heard a prissy voice on the phone." I said, glaring at Quinn.

"Oh i'm sorry about that." Quinn said standing up. "I'm just going now."

"Bye Quinn." I said, waving at her when she left.

"What her problem?" Santana asked to me. I shrugged. "So whats up Hummel two."

"Well Santana, you might want to change that name to Hudmel two." I said.

"No way." Santana said. "Your dad is engaged to the over-sized high schooler, boyfriends with the dwarf?"

"Yeah." I said. "I want to kill who ever put them together."

"Hey, hey slow down. We have got to figure out who put them together in the first place." Santana said.

"Maybe it's my happy dolphin." Brittney wondered out loud.

"He wouldn't dare." I hissed.

"Did he go to the open evening a few months ago?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, why." I asked.

"Well I know for a fact that your dad and Carol was talking together, I saw them talking in a classroom that I have never been in before." Santana said.

"Kurt wouldn't do that, he's way too sensitive about our mom." I said quietly.

"And that why he wanted your dad to get together with someone, so he could stop thinking about it." Santana said.

"Ok, well why did he choose Finn mom?" I asked.

"Well you know that he had a major crush on Finn when he was a sophomore at McKinley." Santana said.

"No." I said, wondering if what Santana said is true. I looked at Brittany, who was smiling at something on her phone. I looked away from her when she began to pet it.

"He got over it when Quinn got pregnant, but that may be the reason why he wanted to get your parents together, so he would be closer to Finn." Santana said. "How about we sneak into that prep school for posh boys tomorrow and ask him."

"It would be easier if I asked him at home-" I started.

"Do you want to miss algebra?" She asked, knowing I hated algebra with a burning passion.

"Yes, ok i'll come."

"Great, i'll pick you up from your house the time you usually leave so that Twinkle-Tush wouldn't see us. Wear the same colour clothes so that we don't look to suspicious." Santana said, becoming 'Auntie Snixx'.

"Ok, i'm going now so that you and Brittany can do whatever you guys do in your spare time." I said, edging towards the door.

"Remember, don't tell a word of this to Kurt." Santana said.

"Of course." I said, agreeing with Santana.

As I walked through our door, I immediately was stuffed into a hug.

"I thought Santana took you into some weird contraption." Kurt said.

"You need to stop worrying. Kurt can I talk you in our room?" I asked him.

"Ok." Kurt said, grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs.

"So, What do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked me.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." I said.

"It's okay, I deserved it. We should've told you earlier." Kurt said.

"What time does your lunch break start?" I asked Kurt.

"12:20 why?" He asked.

"So I know when I can phone you." I said.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Kurt said, hugging me tightly.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:30." Kurt said. I suddenly felt a growling in my stomach.

"What is there for tea?" I asked.

"Your tea is in the oven, make sure you don't burn yourself." Kurt joked.

"Hey!" I said. I jolted downstairs and pulled my tea out the oven and started eating.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Written in Kurt's point of view**

I sat in French, staring at the wall in front of me. I was already fluent in French so I didn't need to pay much attention. My mother taught me at a young age, after I learnt English. She carried on teaching me until she died, and I have remembered it ever since.

As the bell rang some walked out, some ran out as it was lunch and they needed to get in line for the cafeteria. I saw Blaine leaning against a wall waiting for the Warblers, who he eats lunch with.

"Hey Blaine." I told him.

"Kurt? I swear I saw you a few minutes ago waiting in the waiting area." He told me, looking confused.

"No, I just got out of French." I said looking around.

"Do you have a twin that you haven't told me about?" Blaine said me.

"Yes, but I thought I told you?" I said.

"No."

"Huh, anyway was he wearing a Dalton blazer?" I asked.

"No I thought he was new, and the person he was with looked suspiciously like a girl." Blaine said.

" _Santana."_ I snarled.

"Who?"

"I know who they are." I said, starting to walk to my locker.

"Kurt, we need to talk." A Latina said, pulling me roughly into a empty teacher bathroom.

"What do you want? This is the teachers!" I screeched as high as my voice could go.

"We need to talk." The person repeated, pushing me up against the bathroom wall.

"Santana?" I asked, looking at the person. Carson showed up behind her, looking beyond pissed.

"Did you know about dad and Carol before they even got together?" Carson asked me, replacing Santana's position.

"W-w what?" I stutted, trying to push Carson away.

"Have you ever liked Finn?" Carson said. Carson was more stronger than me, as he took karate lessons as a child when I took ballet. He stayed exactly in place.

"Well.. Er." I said, looking at Santana who had perched herself on a sink. A smirk was slowly growing on her face.

"Carson, we need more evidence." Santana said, pulling Carson away from me to replace him with herself.

"No!" Carson said, falling out of Santana's grip and back on to me.

"Kurt, did you have anything to do with our dad and Carol?" Carson asked, softer than before.

"Carson, can we have this conversation later?" I said, wriggling out of Carson's now gentle grip.

"Fine, but I will be waiting." Carson said. They both stalked away, Carson shoving the door open with force causing it to flick back into place fast.

I sat at the cafeteria, pondering at why Carson was so angry. I can have crushes on who I want, right? I don't need protection 24/7. If my crushes will never come true that's not my fault! However why was Santana always with Carson? I don't approve on Carson with Santana at all. Anyway Finn is a good guy! If Carson doesn't like him, well I don't know what to think.

 **Character change. (Carson)**

Why does Kurt have crushes on people he would never get? Finn is a straight as a highway, until it reaches a curve. Finn was Quinn boyfriend for god sakes. Quinn, the head cheerleader. The most important student at this school. The students literally worship her. Huh, maybe I should write this down, this could be good for the school newspaper. Anyway he's now with Rachel Berry! The annoying brat I have to have English with. She is the head of glee club. As far as I know she has every song with Finn, causing everyone to hate her.

I was in the Dalton car park, next to Santana. I was mad at Kurt, but I just couldn't bring myself up to shout at him for too long. Kurt is too vulnerable for any type of shouting, especially from his own twin.

"Carson, don't be too harsh on him when you see him next." Santana said, getting into the driver's seat.

"I won't be." I promised. "I just can't bring myself to hurt him in anyway."

"Aww sweet twin love." Santana purred.

"Shut up, you know how weak he can get. I just don't want to talk to him for a while, I want to just calm down." I explained.

"Then do, work on that crappy magazine that no one reads." Santana suggested.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping." I said.

"Sorry, I stopped listening since you chickened out." Santana said. She started pulling out of Dalton, to make our way back to our houses.

"I can't shout at my brother Santana!" I said.

"Well, you seem to like shouting at other people." Santana looked ready to list all the times I had blurted out some type of insult I had said during glee club.

"Yeah, but they aren't my brother!" I shouted.

"Oh look, here we go again." Santana said, sitting up straight in her seat. We only had 5 minutes left until she would be able to me off at my house as Dalton is close to my home.

I calmed myself down, not letting myself agree with Santana by shouting at her.

 **Time Change**

"Carson?" Kurt shouted from downstairs. I did what Santana wanted me to do- I was sat at my desk, writing a new article for the school newspaper. I wrote for hours, I only realised the time when Kurt slammed the front door at 4:00.

"Carson, where are you?" Kurt shouted again. He ran up the stairs and threw our door open.

"So, you wanted to talk." Kurt pushed. He was leaning against a wall near me.

"Yeah, did you like Finn or not?" I asked, swivelling my chair to meet his eyes. He looked hurt, but still strong.

"Well, for a bit. But not anymore!" Kurt corrected himself.

"Oh really, then why is Finn going to be our new step brother huh?"

"Um, I wanted to get closer to him." Kurt whispered. "But I don't want to anymore, and I don't know what to do!"

"Does Finn know that you had a crush on him?" I asked.

"I think everyone did." Kurt said, looking down.

"Right, that's all I need." I said, picking up my messenger bag.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked as I left the room.

"I don't know, grandmas maybe." I said.

"Carsey, please." Kurt pleaded.

"No, I'm going to grandma's, don't follow me." I said, walking out.

"Please." Kurt repeated as I shut the door in his face.

I did my series of tricks to get my car started, and drove out our houses driveway. I didn't want to talk to Kurt at the moment, I went to the place I trust the best: grandma's nursing home.

I hoped that Grandma wasn't having one of her days where she thinks I'm a stalker and she doesn't recognise me.

"Hey grandma." I said, walking into her room.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

I faltered. Even though she had forgotten me for years, you can not deal with someone who is very close to you forgetting you.

"I think so." I said.

"You remind me of my twin grandsons." She said.

"Do I?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they are younger than you. They are about 10?" She guessed. "I'm worried about them you know."

"Really?"

"Their parents really help them." She said. She didn't know about the death of mine and Kurt's mom. We didn't want to confuse her so dad never goes to see her anymore.

"How?" I asked. My dad always liked Kurt more, giving more attention to him over the years. Kurt was taught fluent French until our mom died. All I was taught was how to write a magazine.

"Carson -one of the twins- has always had negative energy surrounding him. Kurt and their father Burt really help him. If it wasn't for his twin he may never of been happy." She said, waiting a few seconds to think. "Kurt has always been bullied, and Carson helps him out. Carson has been taught how to care for other people through Kurt."

I sat in silence, thinking about how much this statement was true. However it's Kurt now protecting me from the hell of high school. But I still have to look out for him and be his friend, no matter what happens.

"I'm going to leave." I said, opening the door.

"If you see Kurt or Carson, please tell them to come see me." She said, waving at me as I left.

I thought about what she said. I was sat in silence in the driver's seat of my car. It was 5 o'clock now. If I rushed I would be able to get back in time for dinner, but I just couldn't. What did Kurt mean that he doesn't want to get closer to Finn anymore? Did he like someone else? The only people I could think of was Baldwin from the Warblers. Was there anyone else?

All these thoughts were rushing through my head as I drove home. I kept on receiving phone calls from my father and Kurt, but I didn't answer them. I knew I was going to be late, and answering any calls would make me later. I ignored all the calls until I got home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Our father said as I shuffled in through the front door.

"Hawaii." I said blatantly.

"Carson, where have you been?"

"Grandma's." I said.

"Why were you so long?" He asked. Kurt was standing behind him, looking sad but amused at the same time.

"I didn't look at the time." I lied.

"Make sure you are back in time for dinner next time." Our father said. He had always been soft to both of us.

"Alright." I agreed thinking in my head that the promise will defiantly be broken in the future.

I pulled my dinner out of the oven-a takeaway pizza. Seems like Kurt didn't make dinner tonight.

"Are you alright Carsey?" Kurt asked me once our father had grabbed a beer and settled in the living room.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said. "I just went to the nursing home."

"Did Grandma recognise you?" Kurt asked looking hopeful.

"No, but I reminded her of us when we were 10." I answered.

"Oh, that's sad." Kurt said sympathetically.

"It's okay. What time is it?" I asked.

"09:20. Why?" Kurt said.

"I'm just really tired, you know all the finals are coming up for McKinley Juniors." I said.

"Don't overwork yourself, it can make you extremely tired." Kurt said.

"I have something to tell you, but I'll tell you tomorrow before you go to school." I said.

"Okay." Kurt slowly said, dragging out the 'O'.

"I'm going to finish an article for the newspaper, and you can read your magazines or whatever." I said.

"Remember, don't overwork yourself." Kurt reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah ok. _Don't overwork yourself._ " I mocked, running up the stairs.

"You are totally going to get something for that." Kurt threatened, close on my heel.

"Oh no." I said, rushing into our room.

Kurt has this thing for tickling me. He said it is therapeutic. He also said I scream like a girl, which is definitely untrue.

I sat on the bed, putting my arms to my side as protection. Kurt rushed over to me, falling over a stranded hoodie near the bed. He laid face up on the bed, looking at me with his mouth wide open. I started to tickle him in every where I could find that I knew was ticklish. This time I made Kurt scream like a girl.

"Stop-stop Carson!" Kurt squealed.

"No way, you always get me." I said. We were both breathing heavily and exhausted. I fell off him in exhaustion. Kurt took the moment to straddle me, sitting ontop of me.

"Kurt no-no you don't need to do this." I pleaded.

"Yes I do, I will never give up an opportunity like this." Kurt said.

I looked at him, hopefully pleading using my eyes. He ignored my large eyes and started tickling me on my waist.

"Stop!" I shrieked. I was squirming like a worm, trying to make him fall off me.

"Carson, can I tell you something?" Kurt asked me. He had stopped tickling me and sat cross legged beside me on the bed.

"Yeah."

"Don't you remember Finn stayed with us a month or two ago?" He asked me looking serious. I was very confused, I don't remember him in our house.

"No." I said cautiously.

"Well he did, how can you not remember? It was before I transfered." Kurt reminded me.

"Oh. Oh yeah." I said vaguely remembering him staying in our house. I must of been really caught up in my newspaper at the time.

"Ok, anyway do you _really_ want to complete the newspaper?" Kurt pouted. He looked at me with big blue eyes, which reminded me slightly of Disney characters. I couldn't say no to Kurt.

"Fine, i'll complete it in the morning." I reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you Carsey!" Kurt said, wrapping his arms around me like I was a toy.

"It's fine Kurtsie." I don't use my nickname for Kurt very often, but when I am in the safety of my house, I will use it.

I set my alarm for 5:40, even though I am sure my body automatically wakes up at the ass of day. I had to wake up early if I wanted to print my newspaper. I print a newspaper for every day just so see if anyone would buy it. So far it has only been sympathetic students from the glee club.

Kurt changed behind me, as I was lent over my alarm across the room. After I had changed we crawled into bed, wrapping each other in a comfortable hug. I would usually lay behind Kurt and put my arms around his chest, and he would hold onto my hands. Now we have been changing positions ever since Kurt had found out about my locker slams and dumpster diving. Kurt likes to protect me, like I used to like protecting him when he was at McKinley. I wish Kurt would come back to McKinley again, I liked to know that Kurt was just around the corner from me. His friends miss him too, you don't know how many times they have told me to tell Kurt that they said 'Hi.'

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Written in Carson's point of view.**

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Kurt asked, awakening me from my sleep. Kurt was turning off my alarm across the room. "Last night you said you wanted to tell me something."

"Er Kurt, wait a second." I groggily said.

"I'm making breakfast." Kurt told me. He knows I would do anything for his cooking, especially pancakes.

"Wait!" I said. I pulled myself out of bed and put on my usual school clothes -jeans, plain t-shirt and a blue hoodie.

Once I had gotten changed Kurt had finished cooking. On our dining table was a plate of fresh pancakes, smothered in golden syrup.

I pulled up a chair and started eating. I made a gratifying noise so Kurt knew it liked it.

"Aimes-vous?" Kurt asked, using what he has learnt in French.

"Huh, what?" I asked. I never payed much attention in French class.

"Do you like it you doofus." Kurt said.

"Oh yeah." I said. "Thanks."

"It's not just for you!" Kurt said, diving over to me to grab a pancake off my plate.

"Hey!" I said with half a pancake in my mouth.

"I will take more if you don't tell me what you wanted to tell me yesterday." Kurt said, putting the pancake on a new plate and rolling it it up.

"Ok _fine_." I said. "I wanted to say that Santana is starting a new club with Karofsky, making our school a no bullying school."

"Santana is starting a club with _Karofsky_ to prevent _bullying_." Kurt repeated. "No way."

"Yes way, Santana said that she misses you." I said.

"But Karofsky?"

"Yeah, Karofsky had stopped harassing people and he said to the whole glee club that he is really sorry about what he has done to us." I said. Luckily I went to that glee club meeting, it has been one of the only times I had gone.

"Do you believe what Karofsky is saying?" Kurt asked me.

"Not really, but he wants to have a private meeting between me, you, dad, him and his father." I said.

"When?"

"Monday I think." I guessed.

"Okay, I ask dad after school." Kurt said.

"Alright."

 **Time Change**

"Carson, go to Glee Club today." Santana said. I was in my journalism classroom, in my spare period, writing a newspaper.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's important ok?" Santana impatiently said.

"Ok." I agreed.

After a very short hour of writing the after school rang, indicating that school, had finished. I would usually stay in my classroom until Kurt phoned me, or I would go to the nursing home if I was in the mood to go see grandma. However I had to go to the horrendous glee club.

I stalked into the choir room. Everyone was already there and watching the door like harks.

"Oh finally, now can we get on with it?" Santana told Mr. Schue.

"Why the hell were you waiting for me?" I asked them, sitting in a chair far away from everyone.

"We wanted to ask you something." Rachel said.

"Yeah, we wanted you to ask Kurt something." Mercedes added.

"Oh great, another question. Just phone him!" I said.

"It is something we wouldn't want to ask him over the phone." Tina said.

"Have you planned this or something?" I asked them. "Seriously it feels like I'm on a questionnaire TV show."

"Carson, just let them talk." told me.

"Fine, speak." I let them talk.

"Carson, we want you ask Kurt to come back to McKinley." Rachel said.

"What?" I shouted.

"We miss him." Finn said,

"Do you want to _kill_ him?" I asked. "You never protected him, so why should he come back?"

"We want to protect him." Puck said.

"We will be a secret service." A blonde boy with girl lips said.

"Did you see what happen to him? To _us?"_ I said.

"What do you mean?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, that's right. We have both been harassed. Remember _Finn_?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Finn said quietly.

"Finn, what happened?" Rachel asked Finn.

"It doesn't matter." Finn said.

"Yeah, anyway we will protect him." The blonde kid said again.

"Is dolphin coming back?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Carson, ask Kurt ok?" Santana snapped at me.

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything. I asked him this morning, he said he wanted to talk to Karofsky on Monday." I said.

"Ok, well you can go now if you want." said.

"No, I want to stay here." I said. Everyone looked surprised.

"Are you sure Carson?" asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to practice singing." I said.

"Ok, well everyone get into a circle and we will warm up." said.

"Carson, seriously why are you here?" Santana whispered once we had started practicing.

"I want to practice singing." I repeated.

"Aww, do you want to sing a song to your twin?" Santana whispered.

"No! If I have the same voice as Kurt's, I would like to practice it." I said.

"Fine." Santana gave up. It wouldn't be a bad thing to sing to Kurt, right?

"Carson, Santana. Stop talking and start practicing." warned us.

"Yeah, ok ." Santana muttered.

We carried on warming up until we decided to sing songs that they had recently voted to sing.

"Ok, Carson I guess you will not be singing a solo." Mr. Schue guessed.

"Yeah, I don't want one yet." I said.

"Ok, so all the background singers go to the back and we will practice the dancing." Mr Schue said, motioning us to move backwards.

"So, what are we singing for regionals?" I asked during the practice. "Kurt said that you guys won."

"You didn't watch us?" Rachel asked, sounding surprised.

"I don't watch competitions, I don't have enough time." I stated.

"We are going to do original songs Carson." answered me.

"What are we doing now then?" I asked.

"Just random assignments, just sit and smile that is what I have done since glee club started." Tina said.

"Great, so we are wasting all this time for no reason." I asked.

"Yup." Tina agreed. Tina has always been quiet, so I have never spoken to her at all. I only know her name as she was in my Algebra class.

We finished after 30 minutes of dancing to Hobbit and her boyfriends singing. I don't understand how Kurt could deal with this crap every day for a whole hour. I had received a message from Kurt during our practice, but I couldn't be bothered to pick it up.

As I walked in my journalism classroom to make sure no one had broke in or broke any of the windows, I checked my messages.

 **Where are you? We went through this yesterday. -Kurt.**

 **I was at Glee Club, I am leaving now. -Carson.**

 **Glee Club? Really? Are you going to sing? -Kurt.**

 **No way am I singing, but I might have to if I have to hear Hobbit and her boyfriend sing another song. -Carson.**

 **Aww poor you, see you soon. -Kurt.**

 **Bye. -Carson.**

It looks like Kurt misses me. I guess he left to make tea, which is good as I _love_ his cooking, as I have pointed out before.

 **Time Change**

"Carson!" Kurt said as I put my bag down on a chair in the dining room.

"Hey Kurt. You alright?" I asked.

"I'm good, but what about you? You look like hell." Kurt said.

"Gee _thanks_ , how can you practice every day?" I asked him. "It is exhausting."

"I know, but I did do ballet when I was a child for years. You only stayed at karate for a few _weeks."_ Kurt said.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be this hard." I said.

"Aww. So you said that you might want to sing?" Kurt asked.

"Only if Berry doesn't shut her mouth." I moaned.

"I think you would be a good singer." Kurt said.

"You're saying that just because you are my brother." I said.

"No! I think everyone would like your voice." Kurt said. "You already have the confidence, but you have to find why you want to sing at particular song."

"I will think about it."

 **Thanks for reading! So next chapter will be the talk between the twins and David. I will** _ **not**_ **be using the original, I will write my own.**

 **Have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This fanfiction is very out of time with the glee timeline, as in this Burt and Carols wedding is when Kurt is already in Dalton. Just pretend that Kurt father found out about the bullying through Carson.**

 **Written in Carson's part of view.**

"Please may Carson Hummel and David Karofsky come to Principal Figgins office immediately." A voice called us through the loudspeakers.

I walked up to the teacher's desk and excused myself. I knew that our meeting was today, but I wasn't sure when. It was just after lunch when they decided to have our meeting.

I strolled into the office, and I immediately saw Kurt looking down at his shoes in his Dalton blazer. He probably drove here during his lunch break.

"Hey Kurt." I said.

"Hey Carson, have you seen Karofsky?" Kurt asked me.

"Luckily I haven't, or else I would have smashed his head in." I said.

"Don't talk like that, I know you want to me to transfer back." Kurt said.

"How do you know?" I joked.

"You miss me-"

Kurt was cut off by walking into the office looking frustrated. Behind him was a sniggering Karofsky.

"David, sit down." Mr. Schue said.

"Where's dad?" Kurt whispered to me.

"Hopefully coming soon." I said.

After a few moments of awkwardly waiting, our parents and Figgins came through the office door.

"Right, so I have been told that David you and Santana Lopez has started an anti-bullying club to protect students in this school." Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah, we want to protect students like Kurt." Karofsky said.

"Bullshit." I butted in.

"Carson language." Our father warned.

"We want Kurt to transfer and feel safe and loved in this school." Karofsky carried on.

"Can I talk to Dave?" Kurt asked. I looked at him in astonishment.

"Is Carson going to join you?" Figgins said, standing up from his chair.

"No, I want to talk to him by myself." Kurt said, motioning for me to go.

"Don't do anything to him." I snarled at Karofsky as I passed him.

Karofsky smiled at me as I left the room, looking like a complete asshole.

Me and my father watched the conversation between the two though the glass. My. Schue and Figgins were watching the hallways like nothing was going on between Kurt and Karofsky.

As Kurt walked back to the door to let us in, Karofsky looked appalled.

"So remember, I won't tell anyone." Kurt whispered to Karofsky as we walked in.

"So, do you want to transfer Kurt?" Figgins asked.

"I think I shall." I squirmed around in my seat with excitement. "I have spoken to David about his anti-bullying, and it seems very reliable."

"Are you sure about this Kurt?" Our father asked.

"Yes."

"You will have to wait until we have spoken to Dalton, but when we have spoken to them and confirmed your transfer, you will be able to come back here." Figgins said.

"I hope this is a good choice." Mr. Schue told our father.

"I'll do whatever Kurt wants if it affects his education, also Dalton is quite a lot of money." Our father said.

"Are you ok with this Carsey?" Kurt asked me.

"Of course." I said, trying to contain my excitement.

"You should be able to transfer in week or two." Figgins said.

"Awesome." Kurt said, standing up.

"Carson before you ask, you have to go to lessons." Mr. Schue said. "And Glee Club."

"Ok!" I only agreed to get out of there before I would hug Kurt and embarrassed myself in front of the teachers.

"Ok.. Well we can't wait to see you back Kurt." Mr. Schue said.

"I can't wait to see the glee club as well." Kurt said, walking out of the door with Karofsky and our father close on his heel. I followed them and when Karofsky and the teachers was out of sight I pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"I love you Kurt." I said.

"I love you to Carsey." Kurt said.

"Ok, well I'm going now ok guys." Our father said.

"Bye dad!" I shouted down the corridor.

 **Time Change (After Glee Club.)**

"Do you really want to do this?" We were sitting on our double bed, do our homework.

"Of cause I want to." Kurt answered.

"I mean, Karofsky has done so much to you over the years." I said. "What about Azimio?"

"I don't know about him, but he has only harassed me _with_ Karofsky, not by himself." Kurt said.

"Well if Azimio lays just one finger on you, I will hurt him." I said.

"You need to stop worrying." Kurt said. "I thought you were excited that I was coming back."

"I am, but I just can't stop thinking that Karofsky might hurt you again." I admitted.

"I talked to him earlier and he said that he has changed, and that he is very sorry for what he has done, so I believe him." Kurt said. He put a comforting hand on my knee. I was sitting cross legged on the opposite side from Kurt.

"Ok, well at least the kids in glee club will stop worrying about you." I said.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it. I wanted to tell you that Blaine is coming over tomorrow, so be nice." Kurt told me.

"Only if he keeps his hands far, far away from you, then I will be satisfied."

"He _will_ Carson."

"What time is it?" I changed the conversation.

"7:30. Gosh we have been doing homework for a long time. Oh _no."_ Kurt said.

"What?"

"Dinner Carson, I haven't done it." Kurt frantically closed all his books that were sprawled out.

"Oh, yeah. We need to ask dad what he wants." I said, standing off the bed.

"Let's go." Kurt said, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me downstairs.

"Dad, have you had tea?" Kurt asked our father, who was laying on the couch, watch some type of sport.

"No, I want to wait until you guys came down here to tell you something." Our father said, sitting up and patting the space beside him so Kurt could sit down.

"What is it?" Kurt said softly

"I think that we should give Finn another chance, so we are moving out to a bigger house in a few weeks."

"Whilst Kurt is transferring?" I asked.

"No, after-"

"Is me and Kurt going to share a room?" I asked.

"Yes, you and Kurt will share a room, where Finn will have his own."

I breathed out. Kurt looked at me happily.

"So we will move out during the summer holidays." Our father finished.

"Cool." I said. "So what's for tea Kurt?"

"I was thinking that we could order a pizza." Our father suggested.

"Ok." Kurt agreed. Kurt only eats fast food when he is very happy.

We were all eating our pizzas in the living room. Me and Kurt were sharing the sofa, where our father used our single chair. We were watching sports on TV, however me and Kurt were paying no attention. Instead we were talking.

"Kurt, do you want me to tell your friends that you are transferring back?" I asked.

"No, I want to make it a surprise." Kurt said, wiping his mouth against a napkin.

"Awh, so I have to deal with their whining for a few more weeks." I said.

"Yup." Kurt said. "Remember, a _few_ more weeks."

"I can't wait." I exclaimed. "I'm sure Berry misses you terribly. I mean, I wouldn't know because I never talk to her."

"Carson, I'm sure she missed me."

 **Time Change (Next day, Tuesday.)**

"Carson, before I leave I need to remind you that Blaine is coming over here with me." Kurt said, looking for a fresh apple from our fruit bowl. Kurt says that I always take the good ones as soon as we buy them, and leave the bruised ones to rot.

"Will I be home?" I asked.

"Well, we will be home around 4:20ish." Kurt guessed.

"Yeah I'll be home." I knew for a fact that I would never let Blaine and Kurt alone, in our house, with no parent supervision- or mine for that matter.

"Just, be kind to him." Kurt said.

"I will _try, but_ I am not promising anything." I said.

"Fine." Kurt said, walking out the door biting into what might be the last fresh apple. Kurt usually gets to school in his car, whilst I take my hell-hole.

I know that I have already ranted about how crap this car is, but seriously. You may think it's fancy when you look at it, but trust me it is quite the opposite. It approximately takes me 10 minutes to start the car let alone drive it. I would never let Kurt drive in it, as I might be the only person in this whole town who can drive this piece of crap. If anyone drove this, it might contain many accidents that I don't want to ever be in.

Our father usually leaves very early in the morning, and comes back just in time for tea- 6:00. He does work very hard to get the money for Kurt to go to Dalton. But he has also told me that the money that he should've used on his and Carol's honeymoon he used for Kurt education. I completely missed their wedding, which happened not so long ago. I don't approve of Carol.

I was home alone _again_ , and I will be until I leave. I leave 15 minutes after Kurt, as McKinley starts later on.

After waiting for quarter of an hour doing absolutely nothing, I left the house and locked it. Me and Kurt both have spare keys. I trudged over to my car and tried to get it started by kicking it multiple times. A few agatizing minutes later my car started. Luckily the old person across the road is on holiday so she can't see me stressing out over a car. The drive to school felt longer than usual, probably because of the mass of traffic near McKinley.

"Hey Carson!" I squeaky voice called out. I turned around to see Berry making her way towards me. "Is Kurt here?" She asked me for the millionth time that month.

"Guess what?" I said.

"What?" She said, getting very excited.

"He isn't here." I bluntly said. "And he won't be if you keep asked him to come back. If I was him I would never talk to you again, you creepy stalker." I finished. I locked my car and walked away as fast as I could from her.

"I am not a _creepy stalker,_ I am a friend." She exclaimed, skipping her way towards me.

"A creepy one. As far as I know, I don't have any creepy stalker friends, so please, piss off." I said, waving her off with one hand.

"Carson, you are in Glee Club with me-"

"-Sadly." I quipped.

"So we should be friends right?" She asked, cocking her hip out to expect a answer.

"No, I am way too busy to deal with your business. You are way too out of hand" I said.

"I'm sorry, when was I out of hand." She asked.

"Since I first saw you. Look, you might have Kurt's life when you told him about glee club in our sophomore year, but I don't want to be friends with you."

"Fine, if you are going be that way." Rachel said, turning around and swishing her hair. She walked away towards the front gates of the school.

" _Bye!_ " I shouted at her.

Glee Club was sadly on every day, and I have been forced by Kurt and to go. Kurt had somehow heard me hum Marina And The Diamond songs in the shower. I have _never_ hummed any songs in the shower.

During Glee Club I was told by different people to sing solos, but there is no way am going to sing in front of anyone. I might next year though

 **Time Change ( After Glee Club )**

.

A hour of listening to Berry and her boyfriend ruin songs I ran out of Glee Club, so I could get home before Kurt and Blaine. I tried to keep my secret for Kurt, however it was extremely hard as Berry couldn't keep her mouth shut about how Kurt's voice was so good and that I should sing in Kurt's place.

I couldn't see any car in the driveway, so I guess I got home just in time. I have met Blaine before, and I really don't like his smile. He looks like a dwarf with a bad hair day, thus having to wear a whole tub of hair gel. Kurt had told me that Blaine was shorter and younger than him. Kurt had also told me that Blaine is a very good singer. I doubt that Blaine is better than Kurt in anyway. Kurt is amazing, and so uniece.

"Is your brother here?" I heard a voice mutter from the doorway.

"I think so." Kurt said.

"Hello my fellow human being. And you, Dwarf." I pointedly said to Blaine. I had moved from the couch to the front door in record time.

"Carson." Kurt warned.

"You are unusually short." I said to Blaine. Blaine looked very uncomfortable. He was moving slightly foot to foot, looking down.

"Well, me and Blaine where just going to go upstairs to do homework." Kurt saved Blaine.

" _Why?"_ I asked. "Wouldn't it be so much better if you stayed in the living room? It would be much more comfortable."

"Err, well ok." Blaine said.

Kurt leaded Blaine into the living room, turning his head around to me to send me a cold stare. I stood looking at them with a growing smirk. I love to annoy Hobbit and I shall do until I die.

I walked back into the kitchen to carry on with my newspaper without them interrupting me. I patted the hem of my top and realised that I left my glasses in the living room earlier.

I padded over to the living room and poked my head round to see them making out on the sofa. I stood in silence, watching them. _Why were they making out? I thought they were just friends?_

Blaine caught my eye and smiled. _Asshole._ He carried on without alerting Kurt that I was watching them, mortified. I watched for a few seconds and then left, still looking disgusted. I swear Kurt never has never told me that they were boyfriends! I have to watch them closer next time. I really don't like _Hobbit_ now.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Written in Carson's point of view.**

"Carson, listen to me!" Kurt shouted, as there was no one home. I had been ignoring him all day, because yesterday he made out with Posh Warbler in our living room, on our couch! Seriously Kurt could have told me.

I was writing a newspaper for tomorrow laying on my and Kurt's shared bed. Kurt was perched on his chair on the other side of the room, looking at a photo of his dead bird. Huh, depressing much.

He was talking to me every few seconds to make me listen to him, but I would either flip him off or tell him to shut up halfway through his sentence. I can't deal with him talking about his new _boyfriend._ Not that I'm _jealous_ , I'm just overprotective.

After half an hour he left abruptly after a text message from someone in glee club most likely. I heard the door shut and saw that Kurt left his phone on the side of his desk. I took my glasses off and stalked over to his desk. Kurt had the same phone as me, without a case. Kurt had brought me a case during our last birthday last year. Kurt's phone was black, with a small crack on the back that was from his last school year from Karofsky. He obviously hasn't told anyone about it, and I doubt that he would as our birthday is soon, meaning he might get a phone for his birthday present.

I picked up his phone curiously. _Hopefully he didn't go to Gel-Hair's house_ I thought. I turned on the phone using the home button, and luckily Kurt hadn't set a password yet so I got the home screen with no problems. He had a background picture of me and him on our first day of high school. _That so sweet_ I smiled. His phone didn't contain any games, however he did have Twitter and Facebook.

I looked around cautiously whilst making a note of where the phone was before I picked it up. I brought it back over to my bed carefully and plodded back down. I settled it down next to me and put my glasses on.

Looking through the phone I saw many contacts, where he last messaged Rachel. Ah that where he went. I wonder why he didn't go to Gel-Hair house. She let him over for tea, which means Kurt will be at our house to sleep. Rachel had been messaging him for hours, which he most likely ignored. It consisted of 'Watch Funny Girl with me' and 'I want to watch musicals' from Rachel. Ergh. How can Kurt be friends with her?

After a very awkward dinner, I retreated back to my room to carry on researching for homework on my computer. Kurt came in not long after.

"Hi Dad!" Kurt called out.

"Hey kiddo." Our father answered. Did he seriously not care that Kurt went out without Kurt asking?

Kurt ran upstairs and walked into our room. I looked up at him through my glasses and got back to work.

"Carsey, _please_ I am so sorry about yesterday." Kurt pleaded.

"Piss off Kurt." I simply said.

" _Please._ " Kurt repeated. I answered him with my middle finger and carried on.

It was 8pm according to my computer. Kurt was lying on our bedroom couch watching something on his phone with earphones. He was laughing at different points, and he wasn't releasing that I was watching him. His eyes are amazing! I need to get him a blue jumper for christmas.

 _Wait._ What am I doing? I should be angry at him, not checking him out. He's my brother for god's sake. My brother who I am disgusted at. I unconsciously sent sent him a glare and got back to work.

Later that night our father reminded us that yes it was a school night, and yes we had to go to bed at a responsible time. I argued about us being old enough to decide when we go to sleep for a few minutes until I got bored. Our father left our room to probably carry the football games he seems to find every night without fail. I left our room to get changed in our bathroom and Kurt changed in our room. We slipped into bed without speaking at all. I turned away from Kurt and tried to ignore him. He get the hint and turned away from me. This was the first time we have ever slept without each other. We have never gotten into a fight quite like this.

It took hours for Kurt to fall asleep, when he did his breathing slowed down. Kurt always looked so vulnerable when he sleeps. His breathing hitched a few times whilst I tried to fall asleep.

I woke up later on during the night to go to the bathroom. I flipped over onto my stomach and felt nothing near me. _Crap._ Kurt has hopefully left to go to the bathroom, but I doubt it.

The last time Kurt slept walked was when our mother died years ago. I walked out our room and quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen. Kurt was huddled in the corner. His eyes were wide open and looking at something invisible. He was sobbing quietly into his knees.

" _Please Carsey."_ Kurt said, moving to face the wall to the right side of him. It was as if the person he was looking at moved.

" _I just want to talk to you."_ Kurt carried on.

I picked him up carefully by his shoulders and tried not to wake him up. He slouched against me and started to cry into my shoulder. I took pity for him. Kurt had a problem with nightmares, and our father has been such a heavy sleeper that I would have to find Kurt.

I brought him up the stairs and into our room softly and nudged him towards his side of the bed.

"Here you go Kurtsie." I said. Kurt fell back into the bed.

I walked around to my side and slid into the bed. I pulled Kurt close to me and wrapped my arms around him.

"I am sorry." I whispered in his ear. I should have spoken to him earlier. I heard his breathing slow down until it was clear that he was fast asleep. I hope he knows I forgive him.

 **Time change**

"Carsey?" Kurt asked. We were lying in bed early in the morning. My arms were wrapped around him tightly. I was drifting awake when Kurt started speaking.

"Yeah Kurtsie?" I asked him.

"D-Do you forgive me?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." I yawned. "You had one of your sleepwalking episodes last night."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, no. You know can we just pretend this never happened?" I span Kurt around so he faced me.

"Okay. I just want to stay here." Kurt whined.

"No, school. And _you_ have to leave early. So go." I said, pointing towards our bathroom.

"Ok, ok." Kurt said jumping out of bed.

I stretched out and peeled the duvet off of me. I walked over our wardrobe, where my clothes only filled quater. Kurt's however barely fitted on his side, and although I had insisted letting him use my side he says no every time. I putted a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue shirt on. Because of it being the start of January, I wore a fleece-lined hoodie. Kurt came out the bathroom dressed surprisingly a few minutes later. His hair was plastered to his forehead, making him look younger.

"Carsey, what time is it?" Kurt asked.

"Err, 6:00. Holy crap it's early." I moaned. I planted my head in frustration into my pillow.

"Oh good, I have enough time to do my moisturizing routine _and_ make breakfast for me and you." Kurt said.

"Pancakes." I demanded.

"Only if you ask nicely." Kurt teased. Kurt turned his back against me and started on his routine.

I probably watched him for 15 minutes until I decided there must be something to do than watch my twin put product on his face. I turned on my computer and got to work on a new newspaper.

"Carson? Do you want breakfast?" Kurt asked me. He wafted a plate of pancakes under my nose as he spoke.

"Yeah, what?" I asked. I guess I was to involved in my computer and didn't realise that Kurt had already finished breakfast.

"Pancakes." Kurt said, putting the plate on my lap. "Eat it fast, we have to leave soon."

"I don't want to." I whined. I started eating the pancakes whilst turning off my computer.

"I know you don't, but it is better right?" Kurt asked me.

"Yeah, _Karofsky_ has stopped harassing me. But the rest of the football team, not yet." I said, stuffing a whole pancake into my mouth.

"Oh, poor you." Kurt sympathized. "What have they done?"

"Well, the same as before." I said.

"Ok, well tell me if it gets worse, I am coming back soon so they should back off right?" Kurt said.

"Ok _grandma."_ I said.

"I am serious, do tell me." Kurt said.

"Ok."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Written in Carson's point of view**

I stood outside with the Glee Club waiting to see Kurt. Me and Mercedes has rounded up the Glee Club so they can see Kurt.

"What are we doing here, I have sheet music to look in." Rachel groaned from the back of our group.

"Berry, I would advise you to keep you mouth shut." I told her.

"Well maybe if you-"

"Kurt Hummel is back in McKinley!" Kurt shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Kurt!" Rachel screeched, pulling her way to the front of our crowd.

Mercedes took Kurt's hat off and everyone engulfed him into a hug. Puck even gave him a bro hug.

"So, regionals?" Kurt asked.

"Hold up white boy, some people wanted to say goodbye to you." Mercedes said. I looked in astonishment. I wasn't told that there were other people here.

"We wanted to say goodbye to you Kurt." A black dude said.

"You have been a great addition to the Warblers." Said a Asian guy.

There were both standing next to _Blaine_. Does this guy have a teleportation device to Kurt? He spotted me in the crowd and sent a wink to me whilst talking to Kurt. I sent him a glare and pieced daggers at him with my eyes.

"Hey calm down Hummel two, pissed off at Mr. Preppy hmm?" Santana asked me.

"Go away Santana."

"Hey no worries, I mean if you are sure that you want to see Eyebrows over there serenade Kurt with a terrible song, stay here." Santana whispered to me.

"Maybe I will go." I told her. I stalked away to find my classroom. As I passed the back of the choir room I swear I saw a ghost that Kurt had been insisting was there, but I am sure it is just a very pale freshman. I see what Kurt is saying though, he is very pale like a ghost.

I stared at him for 10 seconds until I heard large footsteps coming my way.

"Carson? I have another short story if you want to read it." I moaned inwardly.

"Of _course_ Malerie, follow me into the dark abyss of this school until we find my classroom." I said.

"Okay!" Malerie galloped behind me.

I received a message from Kurt as I walked into my classroom.

 _ **Where are you? -Kurt.**_

 _ **Wasting my time listen to Malerie talk about a book for 10 Minutes. -Carson.**_

 _ **I thought you are supposed to be with the Glee Club. -Kurt.**_

 _ **I left as soon as I saw Eyebrows open his teeth filled mouth. -Carson.**_

 _ **Are you kidding me, look I am on my way to your classroom. -Kurt.**_

 _ **Do you even know where it is? -Carson.**_

 _ **Yes, who do you think I am? Finn? -Kurt**_

 _ **Luckily not. -Carson.**_

 _ **I am on my way. -Kurt.**_

I left the conversation at that and diverted my attention to Malerie, who was talking about a clownfish and a fish called Dory.

"Once upon a time there was two fish who where very best friends, Nemo and Dory. Dory had an addiction to swimming. He made a song because of his addiction-Just keep swimming, just keep swimming-"

"Malerie." I cut in

"Yeah?"

"That isn't your story, it is Finding Nemo."

"No, it's written in my handwriting, look." Malerie plodded over to me and placed the story on my lap.

"No you keep it Malerie." I said.

"Oh, ok. If you don't like it I'll write more."

I was stopped from talking when Kurt sauntered into my classroom.

"Carson, who is that?" Malerie asked. "Is it a clone?" Sometimes Malerie can be as ditzy as Brittney.

"Carson is my twin." Kurt answered, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders.

"Right." Malerie looked as confused as a lost puppy. She left the room, looking behind her shoulder multiple times for no reason.

"So Carson, are jealous?" Kurt teased. "You know, about the Warblers?"

"O-of course not." I lied.

"Why do you hate Blaine so much?" Kurt asked.

"I don't trust him." I truthfully said.

"Well now you don't have to worry about him bringing me into a dark room and doing things very unsanitary." Kurt joked.

"Don't even joke about that, you don't know how many times I worried when you were only a few minutes late home." I warned.

"Well now you can take me home every day."

"I would take up the offer, _but_ my car is crap. I don't want you in there at any costs."

"Ok, your loss Carsey."

"Do we have any shared lessons?" I changed the conversation.

"Pass me your timetable." Kurt ordered. I walked around my desk to the back, where I had drawers full of different types of paper. I pulled out my old timetable from the bottom of my drawer and passed it to Kurt.

"Right, we share English and Spanish." Kurt said, handing back my timetable.

"Is that _it?_ " I asked.

"Yes that is _it_." Kurt said.

"Great, more opportunities for people to hurt you." I muttered.

"I'm sure they will back off when they know that you are my brother." Kurt poked a finger at my chest.

"They are more intimidated by Dwyane than me." I said.

"No they are not, they are afraid of your awesomeness." Kurt said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Kurt said. "Dad wants to talk to us tonight ok?"

"Ok." I said.

I strolled into English and sat on my usual seat- by myself on a 4 seater table. At the start of the year no one wanted to sit next to me, and to be honest I didn't want to either.

"Kurt?" The teacher asked. Kurt entered the classroom as I sat down. The classroom was empty because the bell had only just rung.

"Mr. Lambert, I have transferred, shouldn't you know that?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, er right." The teacher thought of a reply whilst running a hand over his quiff. "Sorry, I haven't been told."

Kurt wandered over towards me and pulled a hand out to pull out a chair.

"Carson is this chair taken?" Kurt asked.

"No."

"Is any seats taken?" Kurt asked.

"No."

"Do you have any friends in English?"

"No." Apparently 'no' was becoming my favourite word.

"Well, are you ok Carson?"

"Other than the fact that you can make over there get lost for words, than yeah I'm alright." I nodded over towards the teacher who was watching students walk in from the class.

"Are you jealous _again?"_ Kurt asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

" _No Kurt,_ I am protective. He might kill you, you know."

"He won't kill me. He is nice Carson, you should know you have English with him every school day."

"Fine." I diverted my attention to the teacher, who was now writing _**Titanic**_ on the whiteboard. _Really, the Titanic? Didn't we learn we learn about this in Freshman year?_ I thought to myself.

"Oi, Carson." I heard a voice whisper behind me. I felt a ball of paper hit the back of my head.

"What?" I snapped my head around.

"Have you have brought your brother to protect you?" A high voice chirped. I scanned the back of the class until I saw Claire Matthews smirking at me.

"Piss off." I flipped her off and continued to aimlessly write notes into my notebook.

"Carson, is there a problem?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah there is a damn problem-" I started.

"I am sure there is no problem." Kurt told the teacher.

"Watch the smartboard Carson." The teacher said.

"Yeah, ok whatever." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" The teacher asked.

"Ok." I blurted out. A few students sniggered behind me.

"Watch it." The teacher warned.

"Ok, so everyone pair up to discuss why and how the sinking took place." The teacher said. I yawned and looked at Kurt.

"Ok, what happened to you?" Kurt asked me.

"Er, shouldn't we be talking about the sinking?" I stuttered.

"Does it matter?" Kurt snapped. "What happened?"

"Just the school bitch being a school bitch, that's all." I explained.

Kurt gazed behind us until he saw Claire Matthews. He sent her a bitch state when she looked at him.

"You know you don't have to do that." I told Kurt.

"Yeah I do."

"Everyone, the bell is going to ring so get ready." The teacher said. Everyone stood up as fast as lightning and started speaking among themselves.

"I'm going to Glee Club today." Kurt said.

"Of course I didn't know." I smiled slightly.

"Maybe I won't go if you are being sarcastic." Kurt joked.

"Ok, ok."

"Are you going?" Kurt asked me.

"I guess so now you are going." I said.

"Good, or else I don't know what Santana would do."

"Probably go ' _all Lima Heights."_ I mocked using quotation marks.

"I don't trust her." Kurt stated.

 **Time Change**

"Okay everyone, please welcome back Kurt!" Mr. Schue strolled into the choir room, with Puck close on his tail.

Kurt clinged onto my arm as everyone spoke to him.

"Back off, one at a time." I shouted at them. Mostly aimed at Berry.

"Ooh twincest." Santana muttered behind me. Ignoring her I continued to shove Berry away.

"What is your problem Carson?" Berry struggled to push to the front.

"Other than you are annoying and no-one trusts you, nothing." I smirked.

"I am friends with Kurt!" Berry squealed.

"Carson, Rachel can talk to me." Kurt allowed Berry to talk to him.

"Why does my happy Dolphin have different hair than his twin?" Brittney asked Kurt whilst patting his hair.

"Not all twins have the same hair, Carson is different so he has different hair." Kurt gritted his teeth trying to fix his hair.

"Hey!" I slapped Kurt's shoulder playfully. "I am _not_ different."

"I was just joking!" Kurt squeaked.

"Okay everyone, shall we practice?" Mr. Schue thankfully distracted everyone. Everyone left us and walked back to their usual seats- very far away from me.

"Mr. Schue, I have a amazing song I would like to show." Rachel said with her hands on her hips, still sitting on her chair.

"How many solos do you want." Snarled Lauren, who was sitting behind Berry.

"Who is she?" Kurt whispered to me.

"Lauren Zizes, she is with Puckerman." I shuddered.

"With Puck?" Kurt repeated whist Berry screeched her way through another useless song.

"Yeah, scary huh."

"I never thought that Puck would like someone like her." Kurt looked back at Lauren, who was now playing on her phone.

"Thank you Rachel, now you all know the assignment this week, but I shall remind you for the sake of Kurt." Mr. Schue motioned to Kurt, who was slowly sinking into his chair in embarrassment. "This week we are printing onto a plain t-shirt a word or a phrase that best describes the thing about you that you're the most ashamed of or you'd like to change but you can't because you were born that way. We will be performing Lady Gaga's born this way tomorrow -which is Friday for you who didn't know- wearing our t-shirts." Mr. Schue explained to Kurt.

"Ooh I got this." Kurt whispered to me. Kurt was shuffling in his seat in excitement.

"You may now leave." Mr. Schue exited us early.

I roamed down the corridor until I found my classroom. I knew Kurt was going to see Blaine at the Lima Bean after Glee Club, so I decided to stay in my classroom until it should be tea time.

Sprawled out on my chair, I was scrolling my feed on facebook using the school's crap wi-fi that my classroom somehow has access to. Whilst I was doing this I received a demandent knocking at my door.

"Enter with caution!" I shouted, hopefully loud enough for whoever wanted to come in to hear me.

"My sweet Porcelina." Sylvester poked her head around my door. I sat up straight and shoved my phone into my hoodie.

" _Yes?"_ I asked her. She walked in and stood right in front of my desk.

"Now I understand that Santana has brought your brother back." She said.

"Yes, so?"

"Because of Santana being a loyal Cheerio and bringing _your_ brother back." She continued. "I would like you to join the Cheerios."

"No way." I immediately said.

"Why not? Porcelain was on the team last year."

"Yeah, and he _left_ a month or two later." I retorted. "Why do you want _me_ on the team exactly?"

"You have a good dancing skill. And don't deny it, I have watched your glee rehearsals." She stopped me from answering back.

"Is that it?"

"And I need more men on the team that don't look like footballers, and look more like very fragile dolls." She explained.

"I'm so very sorry. But no." I said. "I am leaving, I have a grandma in a nursing home and I would like to see her before visiting time ends." I collected my computer and slid it into my bag, along with its charger. I walked out the classroom, and she followed me close behind.

"Wait." She stopped me from walking outside to the car park.

"What?" She came up close to me and looked at me deviously.

"You smell like a nursing home." I rolled my eyes and left her standing in the corridor. I heard a keyboard smash very faintly in the corridors.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Written in Carson's point of view**

 **AN: This is very off the timeline with Glee, but just bear with until Kurt and Carsons senior year.**

"Kurt, Carson I have something to tell you." Our father said. We were sitting in the living room after tea on Thursday. Me and Kurt was snuggled in the couch watching Tv.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You know Finn and Carole? We are all taking a day off next week move out into our new house with them." Our father informed us.

"Oh wait, hell no." I raised a finger in objection.

"That is great Dad." Kurt said with a sickly smile. Kurt moved one of his free hands to put his index finger against my mouth.

"What, Finn?" I snarled quietly in Kurt's ear. He answered me with a shh.

"I told you last week Carson." Our father said.

"No way am I sharing a family with _Frankenteen."_ I complained.

"I think we know you decided that when you decided not to go to the wedding." Our father snapped back.

I raised my hands in defence whilst Kurt cuddled more into my side. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the TV which was playing some type of sport.

"Carson, I am not asking your opinion on this, this is happening whether you like it or not." Our

father said. "You are staying in the same room as Kurt remember, so you will always have each other."

" _Ok._ " I surrendered. I could never argue with Kurt right by my side. Kurt looked up at me with a open-mouthed smile when he was reminded that we were having our own room by ourselves, and _not_ sharing with Frankenteen. I smiled back at Kurt. You just can't be angry when something as adorable as Kurt was smiling at you. Kurt always makes me happy and feel loved. Hopefully he feels loved by me. I love him with all my heart as a brother.

 **Time Change**

"So what are writing on your t-shirt?" I asked Kurt who was jotting down ideas on a notebook.

"I think I have a good idea, but you will have to see later. What are you going to write?"

"I dunno, a sarcastic twat?"

"No, you shouldn't write that. You should write something that you would like to change but you are born that way like said. Rachel is writing 'Nose' because I persuaded her not to have a nose job because of Barbra Streisand." Kurt explained.

"I was joking." I mumbled. "But I don't know what to put on it."

"Addicted to the colour blue?" Kurt suggested.

"I dunno."

"I got it!" I squealed in my desk chair.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You will have to wait to see it too." I answered.

"Hey! You better write something on it."

" _Maybe._ I'm not telling you ok?"

"Ok." Kurt agreed reluctantly.

"Are you going to print yours after glee today?" It was the morning before school, and we have both agreed that we wanted to wake up early and work on our ideas.

"Yeah, we have to go soon if we want to get there on time." Kurt said.

"Let's go!" I pulled Kurt's arm up until he stood up.

"Slow down Carson! Why are you so exited to go to school?" Kurt asked frantically.

"I have a free lesson." I smiled.

"Is that it?"

" _And_ I get to spend the whole day with yoouu." I continued in a song voice.

"Well it is good that you are happy." Kurt told me, shoving a apple into my hands.

"Thank you." My speech was muffled by a fleece lined hoodie hitting me in my face.

"You need more on your upper body that just a shirt. It _is_ cold after all." Kurt explained.

" _Smartass_." I joked.

"You love me really." Kurt pouted.

"Of course." I wrapped my arms around Kurt into a bear hug and didn't let go until I heard our father walking down the stairs a few moments later.

"Hi boys." Our father picked up the most latest sport newspaper that he brought yesterday.

"Hi dad." Me and Kurt said in unison.

"You seem happier than last night Carson." Our father chuckled.

"Yeah, Kurt is going to school with me!" I squealed.

"I know Carson, are you guys leaving soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, Carson come with me." Kurt showed me the way to the front door and to the garage- where our cars where keeped- like he was a tour guide.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we passed my car.

"We are both going in my car, I don't want you to be late because you can't find a parking space before getting angry at some freshman walking in the roads." Kurt explained.

"Freakin' freshman don't know where they are walking half the time, I mean they are always on their phones. _Or_ there are annoying cheerleaders who can't park without taking up two places." I ranted to no one as Kurt was prying my bag off my shoulder.

"What do you have in here?" Kurt moaned as he dragged my bag to the back seats of his car.

"Only my laptop, money, keys, laptop charger and my phone." I counted on my fingers.

"How do you have so much?" Kurt hissed as he hit the top of his car with his head.

"How do you not have any less?" I shot back.

"At least I don't have a laptop." Kurt turned his face to face me.

"I don't bring it with me _everywhere._ It has a place to belong- Our room and my classroom."

"Whatever." Kurt shrugged the argument off.

"You know that it is becoming spring like, next week." I pulled my hoodie off and draped it over the back of the car seat.

"Tomorrow." Kurt corrected me.

"So why do I need a hoodie, it is as hot as hell in here." I groaned.

"Just because it is going to be spring doesn't mean that it isn't going to be cold."

"You know what spring does mean though?" I smiled.

"What?" Kurt knew the answer already.

"Easter lunch." I told him. I had always liked lamb, but we never buy it for Friday dinners anymore as Kurt is not there, or very recently Carol joining dad's life, making him have dates at the most worst of times.

"The only time you get happy." Kurt muttered underneath his breath.

"I heard that!" I slapped Kurt jokenly.

"You need to be more happy." We pulled into the overflow car park for McKinley.

"Look, it's Santana." I pointed to where I saw Santana waving at me.

" _Are you high?"_ Kurt asked.

" _No."_ I exclaimed.

"Then why are you acting like a child with ADD?" Kurt asked.

"I am happy Kurt!" I said.

"Ok, ok." Kurt shoved my bag into my hands and got out of his car making the driver's' door with a slam.

"Hi Santana." I only just heard Kurt monotone through the car door.

"Hello Lady-Face, I saw Carson?" Santana must of shouted. I decided to step out before she could insult anyone anymore.

"Santana, hello?" I called out.

"Hello Hummel-Two." Great, she decided to keep my nick-names.

"I need to have a talk with you." Santana said. She waltzed over to us and poked a finger at my chest.

"Why?"

"Don't ask, I will call you the times." She said.

"Where did you get my phone number?" I have never told anyone my phone number except from Kurt and my father for emergencies.

"I have you phone number from Quinn." _How did Quinn get my phone number?_ "You shall take me out for dinner today."

"I have no money." I lied. I am saving for when I go to Chicago for Northwestern.

"Take Finns, I don't know." Santana suggested.

"Finn doesn't live with me yet." I murmured.

"Just meet me in the choir room at lunch today, and don't even think about not coming cause I can find you using Coach's cameras." Santana threatened me.

"Ok, ok."

"Hey guys, can we go before we are late." Kurt dragged me away from Santana and showed me to me the front door of the school.

"Kurt, you are printing your t-shirt today right?" I asked when we walked in. I hooked my arm with Kurt's and walked with him to Homeroom.

"Yes Carson, are you?"

"Yeah, but you have to show me later." I said.

" _Algebra_." I moaned as we found our Homeroom.

"I am sitting next to you right?" Kurt asked. We luckily didn't go to Homeroom yesterday because of the meeting.

"I am sure there is a seat." I looked over at Santana and Quinn who was talking about something in the corner on the corridor.

"What did Santana want earlier?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"She wants to meet me at lunch-"

"Hey smart guy, glee club is cancelled so get your butts out this school before 3:40." Sue passed us with her head held up in the air.

"Why?" I called after her.

"I dunno, probably to find some better hair products." She answered. She slapped a slushie out of a freshman's hand as she walked away. "These drinks are crap!"

"I guess we need to print it fast after school." Kurt guessed.

"Yeah, very fast. We don't want to suffer the wrath of _dragon-lady."_ I shook violently.

"Hey white-boy." Mercedes dropped a hand onto my shoulder.

"I am Carson, that's Kurt." I stepped away from her touch. Me, Kurt, Mike and Mercedes all have the same homeroom so we were slouched against the lockers waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Sorry Carson." She apologized.

"It's alright, people always get us mixed up." Kurt said.

"You are my best-friend Kurt, I should know who's who." Mercedes said.

" _Yeah, especially cause we are not friends on any terms."_ I quipped. Kurt raised his eyebrows and carried on talking to Mercedes about another musical showing.

 **Time Change**

"Kurt what are you putting on your t-shirt?" I asked Kurt. We were pulling our t-shirts out of Kurt's never ending bag in the choir room. We were surrounded with other glee clubbers who were talking amongst each other. Berry was demanding Finn something, the Cheerios were gossiping, and the rest were talking about ideas for Nationals.

"You will see later." Kurt repeated.

"Why? You are writing it down soon." I whined.

"Why do you want to see it?" Kurt asked me. We walked into the line the print our t-shirts. I guess everyone wanted to print theirs last minute like me and Kurt.

"I guess I want to know what you don't like about yourself." I murmured.

"I want to know what you don't like about yourself, but that doesn't mean that I will asked you every five seconds." Kurt said.

"Ok, I am going first though." I stepped towards the printer that Miss. Pillsbury found from somewhere. Whilst she was telling us about the machine I zoned out into my phone, where I was playing angry birds.

I put the word that I wanted to show into the computer and waited for it to print. Surprisingly it didn't take long at all, because when I turned to face Kurt behind me, the machine beeped to say it was finished.

"Can I see it Carson?" Rachel tried to look over my shoulder

"No way Berry." I cradled my shirt into my arms and walked over to the hangers to hang it up to dry.

"Carson, what did you put on yours?" Quinn asked me as I walked away from the hangers.

"None of your business." I yawned. I had dealt with her and the cheerios crap for the whole day, I don't need to talk to her now.

"What did Kurt on his?" Quinn pushed.

"You know, anything to do with Kurt is none of your business until he makes it yours." I told her.

"Maybe you should've put twincest hmm?" Quinn suggested as she walked away with her head held high. I sighed and sat down where I was standing.

"What did Quinn say to you?" Kurt asked me. I was sat at the lowest line in the choir room sulking looking at my phone.

"How do you know she spoke to me?" I asked.

"She passed me saying 'Your brother is such a prick, right? Now tell me." Kurt explained.

"Just suggesting what I should put on my t-shirt." I said.

"What did she suggest?" Kurt walked over to me. "I will talk to her about it."

"No way are you going to talk about it with _Quinn_." I shuddered. "Seriously Kurt it doesn't matter."

"Fine." Kurt reluctantly agreed. "We should leave before Coach sees us."

"Ok."

 **Time Change (next day)**

"Why are we in here?" We were all standing in the auditorium, bored out of our minds.

"Carson, it is performance time, do you have your t-shirt on?" Kurt asked me.

"Yeah, under my shirt." I told him.

"All right, guys. Listen up. You all did really good this week. It was tough, but I think we came closer as a team and I'm proud of you. And now, I'd like to be the first one to show off my custom T-shirt, revealing something I was self-conscious about in the past, something I was born with, something I've come to accept about myself this past week. So, drumroll, Finn."

Mr Schue said. _How have we become more closer?_ I thought.

I looked I tot he audience whilst he was talking to see Santana and Karofsky sulking on the upper rows. Why is Karofsky with her?

opened his shirt to reveal 'Butt chin.' Really? _Butt chin?_ What is so bad about that?

"I like your chin ." Mercedes called out.

"Yeah, I would've went with 'tears up a lot." Tina said.

"That would have made sense." I muttered. Kurt tutted and slapped my arm.

"Is everyone here?" asked.

"No, I think we all know that Rachel isn't here." Santana sniggered.

"You're right Carson, I am not here. I wanted to thank you guys for my Barbravention. And I have an announcement to make. I went to my doctor and…I canceled my appointment."

"Well that's sad Rachel." I greeted her.

"Carson." warned me. "Did you write your t-shirt in time?"  
"Of course." Rachel takes her coat to show her wearing a t-shirt saying "Nose"

"I would've thought you would put "Selfish." I muttered.

"Unfortunately, I can't join in on today's dance number. My doctor said I have to stay away from vigorous choreography while my nose heals. So thanks for being patient. And, Finn, next time, watch out for the schnoz." Rachel explained.

"Do watch out Finn, because we definitely don't want Rachel to fall into a coma." I said sarcastically.

"Carson, shut up." Kurt muttered to me.

"Where is Santana?" Artie asked.

"Probably off somewhere making out with Karofsky." Sam guessed. I pointed to the audience but, of course no one saw me. "Yeah, he can have her."

"Hit it!" Mr. Schue shouted to the band.

"We are not ready!" I called out. They stopped immediately. _Hah._

"Carson, did you have to do that?" Quinn asked.

"Did you want to run behind the curtains in two seconds?" I asked her.

"Well." Quinn faltered.

"Carson!" shouted.

"Hit it!" I shouted out before could start a massive argument.

I stood behind the curtains, not knowing what Tina and Mercedes had planned to dance with Kurt.

Kurt was fantastic in the first verse, I don't understand why they didn't leave him to do it himself.

The curtains opened up and we all ran on stage to join the trio. I had to asked myself: _Why am I doing this? I have never sang with the New Directions, and they know nothing about me, why should I show them?_

The New directions split into two lines- boys and girls whilst Kurt sang " _Don't be a drag, just be a queen, whether you broke or evergreen. You're black, white, beige, chola descent. You're lebanese, you're orient."_

I looked over at Kurt who wore a shirt saying "Likes Boys" _That's sweet._ I smiled in glee. Kurt looked back at me and mouthed your turn when we all joined in singing.

We all crowded in a circle, and everyone's hoodies and shirts where off by now. On the line " _I was born to be brave,_ " I pulled off my hoodie and looked back at Kurt when we moved back a bit to give Mike space to dance.

Kurt looked at me and smiled, _well done_ he mouthed at me.

Mike saw Rachel staring in awe at our performance, and invited her to come into our song. _Why?_ I inwardly moaned as I sang along. Rachel skipped in front of me, and as a welcome I tripped her over using my foot. She only staggered slightly and carried on singing like nothing had happened.

As I did a body roll with Sam and Finn, I saw and run onto the stage, throwing her jacket behind her. She won't like that later. All the germs and crap on the floor. Oh well, it's her fault. Her t-shirt said "OCD," which was known already by, like everyone.

We circled Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Artie and ended in a massive group, cheering at that amazing performance. I high-fived Finn and Sam, and made my way to Kurt. I was exhausted, and by Kurt's heavy breathing, I guess he was too.

"You were amazing Kurt." I breathed, bringing Kurt into a hug.

"So where you Carsey." Kurt placed his forehead into my shoulder and he looked down at my shirt.

"I am so proud of you Carsey." Kurt's fingers lightly followed the letters written on my shirt.

"Thank you Kurt."

"Well done everyone!" called out. Me and Kurt separated as soon as we heard him over all the cheering. "Especially ."

"No, no." She squeaked. "You were all very good, especially Carson." She pointed her hand at me, to divert the attention.

"Thank you Carson, for, joining in." slowed down as he looked at my shirt.

Everyone smiled luckly and ran towards me for a hug around me. I awkwardly put my arms at my sides and looked over the pile of people to see Santana looking disgusted at me. What is her problem?

"Well done Carson." Rachel said after everyone had separated away from me. "I appreciate you joining in."

"Yeah, well I have gotten bored of this conversation so bye!" I walked away from Berry and made my way back to Kurt, who was trying to find the shirt he borrowed from me in the pile of clothes at the front of the stage.

"Hey Kurt." I picked up my hoodie and the shirt from the pile.

"Hi Carsey!" Kurt ran over to me and hugged me again. "You _do_ trust Glee Club then huh?"

"Yeah, only a bit."

"Way to ruin the moment." Kurt joked. "I am going to find Mercedes, I was going to tell her how to get stains out of converse shoes."

"Ok."

"Hello Carson." I looked up from my desk to see Santana standing there, leaning against to door frame.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What did it say on your shirt huh?" She walked in, shut the door and sat on one of my desks.

"You should have seen it, now anyway can you go away?" I asked, with a bit of plead put in.

"No way, the only way that I wont tell all the cheerios and _all_ the football players, is if you admit it. So go on, spit it out."

"You better not be recording this, cause if you are-"

"Don't worry, I am not. I only will with enemies." Santana confessed. "Anyway, do you want me to say it, and you agree, or just for you to say it?"

"Say it Santana." I closed my computer slowly and looked up at her. She had a grin slowly growing on her face.

"That you, Mr. Carson Phillips, is in fact, Bisexual. The one and only Carson Phillips. The school twat who can't keep his mouth shut about anything, is in fact, bisexual. Let me repeat that again- Carson Phillips is bisexual." She said with the most hand actions I could ever see her use. "That is what your t-shirt said Carson."

I covered my head in shame. _Why did I do that?_

"Hey Carson." Kurt came walking through the door at that exact time. " _Santana._ " Kurt growled.

"Oh hey Ladyface." Santana greeted Kurt.

"Is there any day you will stop calling me that?" Kurt moaned.

"Unless you want me to call you Porcelain." Santana suggested.

"Yeah fine." Kurt agreed. "What did you do to Carson?"  
"Only make him agree that his t-shirt was true."

"Of course it was true, what is wrong with you Santana?" Kurt asked. "Just go away."

"Fine Porcelina, see you next week."

"Porcelain!" Kurt corrected her.

"What did she do?"

"Only give up all my hopes that I did the right thing." I said. I walked over to the chair closest Kurt and straddled it. I crossed my arms and hooked my chin over my arms.

"Of course you did the right thing, it is good that you can trust us. Glee Club is like family remember, just because one person doesn't like the way you are, doesn't mean that the rest dont like you. We all love you the way you are Carson, and if someone doesn't like that, then well screw them."

"Thanks Kurt, by the way you look awesome with that hair." I smiled as I looked at his hair.

"Thanks Carsey." Kurt smiled back. "Look how about we go to Grandmas huh?"

"Ok." I agreed. Kurt rubbed my arm and pulled me up off my chair and hugged me for the third time in two hours.

 **Time Change**

We pulled into the small car park outside the elderly home and went inside to see Grandma. We entered and looked at the reception. There was one receptionist, who looked as young as me and Kurt. She looked like she would die instead of being there.

Kurt tried to wave to her, but it ended up being Kurt raising his hand, and stopping halfway. I quickly pushed Kurt by his back towards the corridor where Grandma stayed.

"Who are you?" Grandma asked when we walked into her room.

"Your Grandsons.* I hopefully reminded her.

"I do not know you, get out of here!" Grandma shouted. "Nurse! Nurse!"

"Please not today Grandma." I sighed as me and Kurt got rushed out by a group of nurses and doctors.

"Who are you?" A nurse asked politely.

"Her Grandsons." I explained. She sent me an apologetic glance as Grandma called out 'Imposters!'

"Let's just go Carson. Kurt suggested.

"Fine."

The ride home was anything but pleasant. I was hunched over in the passenger seat and sulking. Kurt was dead silent whilst he drove.

"Are you going to tell dad about, you know?" Kurt surprisingly asked at a red light.

"No way, it isn't like he going to care about it anyway."

"Ok, well I want you to know that I am very proud of you." Kurt said.

"Thank you."

 **Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Carson's point of view**

I sat in the coffee shop early in the morning. It was Saturday however Kurt was busy with Gel-Met. I decided when Kurt left to get some homework on my computer done, so I made my way to the most closest coffee shop, only across the road.

I looked up from my computer to see Mrs. Schuester and David Bowie next to her. Hold up. David Bowie? That looks nothing like him. And why would he be in Lima? I scooted my chair closer to them to hear what they were saying.

"Can I asked why are you dressed at David Bowie?" Mrs. Schuester asked the mystery person.

"I am in cognito, we are going deep behind enemy lines." The person explained. "People are starting to sense my weakness. They think I have totally lost my grip."

She looked awfully like one cheerleading champion: Sue Sylvester. Now that I am thinking about it, it must be her. I have seen Mrs. Schuester and others in tacky clothes stalking around the school at random times. _Huh._

"Can I help you?" A barista asked.

"Oh, yes." Mrs. Schuester looked very confused. "Can I have a _hot_ tea please."

"I would just like a large cup of mocha powder." Sylvester asked for. She handed over 40 Euros. " _David Bowie is extremely eccentric."_ Sylvester whispered to Mrs. Schuester.

"Excuse me, we don't take euros." The barista started as Mrs. Schuester and Sylvester walked away

What did she mean that she was going deep behind enemy lines? Did Coach call her Honey Badger earlier? I heard her saying that she was going to start the Muckraker after two years of deciding if it was good enough to go up against mine- The McKinley High School Chronicle Well, that's what I thought.

I wonder who's going to buy that piece of crap anyway. It was only made for a year, in which it sold two copies. Even mine had sold more than that, even if the art department uses it.

One of the copies that was sold from the Muckraker was brought by me and the other from Rachel. I only brought it to see if it could even compete against mine, it which it could not at all. The Muckraker only contained terrible rumors that no one would believe so no one brought it.

A cheerio had surprisingly told me a week ago that Coach was going to be the producer, and that she already had a writing team larger than mine- which mine only consists of two students until senior year, when the shit-wads are joining. I will have to see how many students buys the Muckraker this time.

 **Time Change**

"Have you heard that the Muckraker starting back up again." Me and Kurt was lying in our room after tea watch movies on our TV. Kurt was lying on his stomach across the bed, and I was lying facing upwards, resting my head a against a pillow on the wall.

"Yeah, I was going to buy a copy to see what it is like." I told Kurt.

"And it is going to be made by Sue and her little 'writers club.'" Kurt waved his arms in front of him.

"I still don't think is going to be as good as mine. Probably just going to contain 'rumors'" I grimaced.

"But now Coach has a more bigger team of cheerios, she is probably going to make all of them buy it as well." Kurt guessed.

"Carson, Kurt change your bed covers!" Our father shouted for the fifth time that evening.

"I guess we should actually do them." Kurt murmured.

"Ok." I agreed.

I threw Kurt a clean pillowcase and a duvet cover. Kurt caught the pillow case, and ended up with the duvet cover draped over his face.

"Oh, you are totally going to get something for that." Kurt screeched under the duvet. Kurt ran over to me with his head bowed down to head-butt me in the stomach. I doubled over and let out a small "Ouf."

Kurt pulled me to the bed and started hitting me with as many pillows he could find on the floor. He hit me quite powerfully, but it was only a pillow. I fought back and rolled him over onto his back. I sat on his thighs, straddling him, and started hitting him with a pillow I found behind him.

"No, stop!" Kurt squeaked. "I will get you back!"

Kurt reached up and started tickling my sides. Kurt was the only one who knew I was very ticklish, and lucky that he was the only one. I screamed and tried to squirm away.

"Oh hell no, you are not getting away!" Kurt told me. Kurt switched places with me and sat on my hip and carried on tickling me.

"Stop, stop!" I pleaded.

"What is the magic word?" Kurt smirked.

"Ok, ok _please."_ I pleaded Kurt.

"Fine." Kurt stopped but switched sides again so I could get off. I watched his eyes and tried to slow my breath but I didn't move from my position above him. I watched his bright blue eyes frantically look around but I stayed still.

 _What am I doing? What is wrong with me?_

I suddenly felt me leaning my head closer to Kurt's, as I zeroed on Kurt large, pink lips. Kurt looked directly at my eyes but did not change position. I quickly changed my path to Kurt's cheek, and got off him as fast as I could, leaving him in a heaving pile on the bed.

Neither of us spoke about the incident since the weekend, and as we drove to school we barely spoke.

"So er, Kurt are you going to buy the Muckraker today?" I asked abruptly as we pulled into the McKinley car park.

"Yeah, and after school I am going to Blaine's." Kurt declared.

"Oh, okay. Are you staying for tea?" I asked.

"Yes."

 **Time Change**

"Extra, extra read all about it!" Becky shouted down the corridor. I was sulking at my locker, playing a game of scrabble on my phone. It turned out that the Muckraker was a major hit, and that it was pretty obvious that no one was ever going to buy the McKinley High Chronicle ever again.

A large banner was hung above my head saying 'McKinley Prom,' in large black letters. The rest was painted in pink.

 _Great_. _Another week of Rachel fighting to get Finn back. Does Rachel have some type of mental issue when she can't get over someone?_

 _Why does Finn have to try to be prom king with Quinn? He is just going to start a massive fight._

"Carson, I am really confused, what writers club should I go to again?" Malerie came up to me just before the first bell.

"Mine Malerie, right at the end of the school, near the third fire exit." I explained to her as I closed my locker. There is way too many embarrassing things in there that Malerie would not stop talking about if she saw them.

"Right, it was just that I was really confused-"

"Yeah, ok I gotta go so bye Malerie." I left to go to Algebra. I had to ask Kurt if he liked the Muckraker.

"Hey Kurt?" I approached Kurt. He was leaning against a locker outside our French class looking into space.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"Well, have you read the Muckraker?" I asked him.

"I think the whole school has." Kurt guessed. "I have already seen a fight between a hockey player and a new football player. People were saying that there was a rumour that one of them liked the other."

"It sounds like crap."

"Yeah, it kinda is." Kurt said. "There is a page about you actually Carson."

"Is there?" I said, sounding happy.

"Yes, it said that you have no writing skill and that you have the hots for Santana, which of course isn't true." Kurt explained. I shuddered at the name Santana. I shouldn't of got my hopes up. Who would of exactly made that rumour up anyway.

"Well thanks for not believing it." I told Kurt. "And thanks for thinking at my writing skill is good."

"Of course it is good Carson, you have been writing since mom died." Kurt quietly said at the end of his sentence.

"And a good thing I have." I quickly said. "Look, the class is being let in, let's go inside."

"Ok." Kurt whispered.

 **Time Change**

"Carson, get your ass over here!" Santana shouted in the school cafeteria. I totally forgot that I had to talk to Santana, so I have been sitting in the cafeteria on my phone for half of lunch.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do if I don't." I shouted back to the cheerios table.

"I will drag you out of here." Santana started to walk over to me. I was sat at my own table at the end of the cafeteria, consequently it was very easy to get to me.

"Wait. What are you doing?" I asked frantically as she pick me up by my shoulders.

"Get your bag and follow me." Santana explained.

I hesitantly picked up my bag and followed her out of the busy cafeteria. Me and Santana have been on bad terms ever since I said that was, infact, Satan to all the students in my Religious studies class a week ago.

"Yeah, so what do you want to talk about?" I demanded. Santana brought me to the choir room, which was empty. Mr. Schue must have been in the teachers room and forgot to lock the choir room door.

"I know." She bluntly said.

"Know what? That you should move to Sri Lanka and get stung by a million scorpions? Yeah I know."

" _No,_ I know what is up with you and Kurt."

"What is up with me and Kurt then?" I urged.

"You watch him like he is the Queen Of England." She started. "And you follow him like he is going to die tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean, cough cough _twincest_ cough cough." Santana smirked.

"I do not like him!" I told her, a hint of plead in my voice.

"No, sorry I would not take that as a answer." Santana said. "You have to tell him."

"I do not like him, and if I did how would I exactly tell him hmm?"

"Well, the only way you know how." Santana said. "Singing."

"Well, I do not like him."

"Yeah, and I don't like Brittney. It is kinda obvious." It must not be _that_ obvious, just because I think Kurt is cute, doesn't mean I have a crush on him.

"Well, I do think he is cute." I murmured.

"There, you admitted it. Now we just need to get Gel-Met out of the way." Santana stroked the bottom of her chin in thought.

"Just because I think he is cute does not mean I have a crush on him." I denied.

"Just admit it Carson, if you do I will be your magical fairy-godmother and help you through this." Santana smiled.

" _Fairy-godmother."_ I sniggered.

"Shut your sarcastic mouth and answer."

"Fine, fine look I do. A lot." I looked at my converse in embarrassment. "Why are you doing this?"

"I have always had a soft spot for the Hummels." Santana admitted. "And I will always take up the change to help a hot guy out." She winked.

"Eww no Santana." I laughed. "One, you like girls, and I like Kurt."

"Just saying, you look cute with those glasses." She smiled.

"Stop, just no." I shuddered.

"And do not think that Kurt doesn't like it either. He _loves_ it." Santana purred. "Have you seen the way he watches you in English? He watched you like a hawk last Thursday."

"Because of my glasses?"

"Yeah, you should wear them more often." Santana suggested.

"They are reading glasses!" I exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean you have to read _writing,_ if you get what I am saying."

"Just no." I said. "If you want to help me, what song should I sing huh?"

"Wait up, let me get some on offer at the music store later, and I will shove one into your locker tomorrow." Santana decided.

"Ok, well can I go? Lessons start soon and I don't want to be late." I stood up with my bag.

"Ok Mr. 4.2 grade average."

Santana followed me out, and set on her way to her lesson. Luckily we didn't have the same class next. I have history with Malerie and some other students that I can not be bothered to learn their names.

 **Time Change**

I strolled into glee club, where everyone was reading the Muckraker. Some were in awe, and some in disgust.

" _This_ is garbage." Kurt raised his newspaper to me.

"Garbage that is more popular than my newspaper." I replied.

"Hey it's ok, -"

"What the hell is this dude? What blondie former cheerleader is having a secret Moonlight Motel rendezvous - with another big-lipped blondie?" I snapped my head around to see Finn storming in, looking at Sam.

"Where does it say that?" Sam asked.

"Right on the front page of the school newspaper." Finn pointed out.

"You don't seriously believe this, do you?" Quinn stood up next to Finn.

"Why shouldn't I? Why would he not do the exact thing I did to him?" Finn asked.

" _Now that is a good idea."_ I muttered behind Sam.

"This is your fault! You told everyone that I played for another team on your ridiculous melted cheese show." Santana accused Brittney as she walked in.

"Wait, are you mad? You do play for another team." Brittney explained. "You were on the Cheerios, now you are only on the New Directions."

"And you couldn't have thought of any other way to say that?" Santana shouted.

"I swear I am going to punch your face off." Finn shoved Sam into my back.

"What is your problem Finn?" I called out.

"Hey, you got a lot of nerve accusing me of cheating when you're the one who snuck in and stole my girl!" Sam retorted.

"Hey, Finn, where are you going? Hey, we got rehearsal!" shouted to Finn, who was now walking out.

"Not today." Finn decided whilst he left.

We were all stunned to silence. I walked to Kurt and sat behind him, on the last row.

"Well, that was unnecessary." I interrupted the silence.

"Wait, you can't talk Carson. It says right here that _you_ have a little thing for Kurt." Berry pointed out.

"No I don't!" I exclaimed.

"You seriously believe that Rachel? It is gossip, rumours if you will." Quinn claimed.

Kurt looked at me in astonishment. I quickly shook my head and started to leave, sending a death stare to Berry on the way out.

"Carson? We have practice still." Mr. Schue called to me.

"I am agreeing with Finn- not today." I stormed out in rage and humiliation.

I slouched in my chair. I had writer's club and like usual, no one had arrived. Malerie only comes every so often, when she can be bothered to write another copy of a book that someone else had written years ago.

"Hey Carson?" Kurt asked softly. Kurt poked his head around the door.

"You can come in." I granted his access with a quiet voice. I hate feeling vulnerable, especially around Kurt.

"It doesn't matter what they say, you are still special to me." Kurt said. He walked over to me and brought a chair with him. He sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

I slouched down and put my head on my crossed arms, held up by the table.

"Thank you Kurt." I praised him. "Has Glee Club finished yet?"

"Yeah, that's why I am out here. Mr. Schue decided to finish early as there was too much tension in the room."

"It is all that newspapers fault." I accused. "And Brittany's."

"How is it Brittany's fault?"

"You know, she made Santana pissed."

"Oh well, it is only Satin."

" _Santana_ is my friend Kurt."

"Oh.. Anyway can we go? I want to watch a movie." Kurt whined.

"Ok, anything that _isn't_ a musical." I stood up and put my hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Ok. I love you Carsey."

"I love you too." I hugged Kurt for a comfortable amount of time, until I heard the loudspeaker being used.

"Excuse me, but may all Council members go to the meeting room." I could barely hear Clare Matthews say over all the crackling of the old school loudspeaker.

"Sorry, but we have to put that movie marathon on hold. I have to go or a crisis may break out." I explained to Kurt.

"Ok, see ya later. I will pick you up in a hour." Kurt said.

"Thanks."

I pulled my notebook out of my bag and slouched down in a chair across the desk from the other council members. I pulled up another chair and rested my legs on it and crossed them.

"Ok, we are here to discuss the Junior Prom Queen and King's crown design. We will also be discussing the location of this year's Junior prom." Claire announced.

"Haven't you received the crown from Figgins yet?" I asked suspiciously.

"The Principle has decided to leave it to us this year." Claire straightened her lips into a tight line.

"Why? Shouldn't he let the art club do it?" I asked. "I don't come here to design crowns."

"Anyway let's go on to location. How about the icing rink?" Claire suggested.

"Great idea." Nicholas agreed.

"Isn't that place ran by April Rhodes? You know, the drunk, high on whatever, crazy lady." I said.

"She is nice." Claire hissed.

"She is crazy." I corrected.

"Why do you care?" Justin asked me.

"Do _you_ want the whole grade high and wasted?" I shot back. "How about we stay here huh? That way Coach Sylvester can watch the punch."

"Fine, _McKinley hall_ it is." Remy conceded.

"Nicholas, can your parents pay for the crown?" Claire asked. "I will send email you the link to the design that I have previously decided on."

"He has never said no before." Nicholas confirmed.

"Ok, meeting over." Claire announced.

"What was the point of this meeting?" I muttered.

 **Time Change (Next day.)**

I sauntered over to my locker to get my books for the day. I opened it and a sheet of paper flew out. I quickly picked up it before anyone could get it and I read the opening lines. Huh. I have listened to this before. I will sing it at Glee Club tomorrow.

"Hey Carson, is that sheet music?" Berry squeaked behind me.

"It has nothing to do with you." I shoved the sheet music into my pocket.

"You should sing Carson, _I mean I have no idea how you got into Glee Club without singing but,_ you should show us if you can sing."

"I will think about it." I shooed her away with my hands.

"Have you see April around here recently?" Mercedes ambled over to me. I was walking to the choir room after an exhausting day. "I heard Artie saying that she was going to teach us in Glee today."

"Is she drunk?" I wondered out loud.

"Who me or April? I am just going to guess that you ment April. Yes, I think April is. Remember when she got Kurt drunk last year?" Mercedes giggled.

"That was the worst week of my life." I moaned.

"Anyway answer the question." Mercedes demanded.

"Err, no." I tried to remember if I saw her that day. She is so short that when she is here no one can see her in the trenches.

"Let's go and see." Mercedes walked away into the empty corridors.

We walked into April and Mr. Schue singing some boring song. I quickly took a glance around the seats and took the best chair- behind Kurt and Lauren, and to the right of Rachel.

I pulled out my phone from my bag and started playing scrabble until they stopped singing.

"Rumours, a classic record by Fleetwood Mac. One of the greatest albums of all time.  
Written as the band was breaking apart to keep it together." Mr. Schue explained as he wrote 'Rumours' on the whiteboard. "Now, this week, we are done with the backstabbing and the gossip, and we're channeling all that energy into working together. So, pick a song from the album, put your own spin on it. Simple as that."

"Oh, Schuester?" Santana raised her hand.

"Yes Santana?"

"Carson may be singing a different song." Santana said. I gaped at her.

"Well, er, if that is ok with you Carson." Mr. Schue stuttered.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled back to him.

"Ok well, you are dismissed." Mr. Schue dismissed us.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Written in Carson's point of view**

I was sitting in a coffee shop, bored out of my mind. I was forced to go as it was a emergency Glee Club meeting without Kurt. Rachel made her way into my house and pulled me out whilst Kurt was out at a movie with Blaine.

Fortunately no one chose to talk to me, so I had a good excuse to play scrabble on my phone for an hour, whilst sipping a tea that I forced Berry to buy for me because I was giving up _my_ time for her ramble.

"I can't believe Kurt would do that to Blaine." I looked up at Kurt's name.

"Do what?" I asked. I did see Kurt going out to Sam's house, but that was only just to donate some of his clothes.

"What do we know about Sam anyway? I mean, what town is he from? What state? What's his old school like? Maybe he's a serial killer." Tina asked.

"You guys, I'm telling you, Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine." Quinn insisted.

"It is just like the rumours album. I mean, being apart or on the road is hard for two artists." Berry rambled. "Performers have this 'love the one you're with' mentality. Look at all the different combinations that we've had. Finchel, Puckleberry." Berry motioned to Finn and Puck.

"Tina Cohen Chang-Chang." Tina pointed out.

"Arttany." Artie said.

"Pizes." Puck said to Lauren. She smiled back to him.

"Guys, we are sitting here squabbling over what, a rumor." Finn said.

"Well, it is only just Berry-Hobbit and you Finn." I grumbed under my breath.

"Finn's right, we need more information." Rachel agreed whilst hitting me on the thigh under the table.

"I don't want to get into to it, but all i'm going to say is that Sam is not gay." Quinn reassured.

"Noted." I muttered. Lauren snorted from across the table. Quinn stood up and glared at me, then left.

 **Time Change (Monday Lunch Time)**

Me and Kurt had recently donated clothed to Sam. Well, mostly Kurt. Kurt told me that as I had a very small amount of clothes, I shouldn't get rid of them or else someone who have to start donating to me. Kurt told me the situation with Sam, and although I am sympathetic, why hasn't Sam told Finn or Puck? I mean those are his closest friends to him, so why did he tell Kurt?

It was lunch and Kurt and I was stood next to our lockers, which was right next to each other. Kurt's locker was wide open, full to the brim with clothes and books. I still don't understand how he got clothes to hang in there, but it works for him. Kurt was reading one of his many books as during lunch we have a lot of spare time. I was stood right behind him, in front of my closed locker. My arm was crooked around Kurt's bent arm, which was holding his book, and I was so close to Kurt I was practically hugging him. I was occasionally reading Kurt's book over his shoulder or I was playing a game on my phone.

"Stop it." Rachel sassed over to us with her arms on her hips.

"Stop what?" Kurt asked, not looking up from his book.

"Ok, one thing Carson stop hugging Kurt." She told me.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't know that _twins_ weren't aloud to be near each other." I smirked at her.

"Kurt, I am begging you, Sam is cute but he is not worth losing Blaine over." Rachel said, obviously ignoring me. I snarled quietly as she said Blaine's name.

"Oh how I have missed your insanity." Kurt shook his head.

" _He is wearing your jacket Kurt,_ I remember that jacket you wore it April last year, you said that it was your earth day jacket because it was made out of recycled hemp." Berry exclaimed. "Look I know how these thing work."

"Do you?" I burst out. Berry stared at me and continued her speech.

"When me and Finn were dating sometimes he would leave his letterman jacket at my house and I would wear it to school the next day."

Kurt nodded along to her insane speech. "Ok, you need to bone up on your Fleetwood-Macology: when they were making rumors, they weren't speaking to each other, not even 'pass the non dairy-creamer.' They only spoke about the music and it was that focus that allowed them to make their masterpiece."

"You are deflecting."

"No, I am being a team player. And any minute spent on this verbal, hateful and hurtful gossip, is another minute being taken away for us preparing for Nationals." Kurt sent her the biggest bitch-glare I have ever seen him used, and closed his locker, walking away from her.

I followed close behind Kurt, and saw him approaching the journalism classroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he stood outside the door.

"We need to talk." Kurt ordered.

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just unlock the door."

I opened the door with my key I got given when the original journalism teacher stopped attending her _own_ lessons. "So, what do you want?"

"You know Nationals?"

"Yeah?" I said, closing the door slowly and walking over to my desk.

"Are you coming with me Carson?" Kurt said. I could tell he was serious, as he used my real name.

"Of course, or else Berry would go insane." I smiled at my own joke.

"It's just that I get motion-sick." Kurt whined. "I need you."

"Oh, of course I will come with you." I walked back over to him and hugged his trembling body.

"I just don't want Santana to see me sick and insult me for the rest of my life." Kurt told me.

"It ok, we will sit next to each other and be with each other the whole time." I said softly.

"Thanks Carsey." Kurt smiled at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach as Kurt hugged me again, this time more stronger. "I love you." He said into my shoulder.

". . .I love you too Kurtsie." I smiled back at him.

"It is prom this weekend, are you going?" Kurt asked me later on at Glee Club whilst people started to come inside.

"I have to because of the stupid council. All night I will be bored, standing at the side _without_ a date." I moaned.

"I am sure you will have a good time. Is your friend from writers club going?" Kurt asked.

"Malerie?" Kurt nodded. "I don't know."

"Ok."

Kurt and I sat in silence for the whole painstaking performance from Finn and Quinn.

"Great job guys, but maybe next time you could smile a little bit more." suggested.

"Yeah, it was lovely but I did like Quinn's duet performance of 'Lucky' with Sam better." Berry said. "Since you and Sam have become more closer lately, maybe you guys should do duets together more often."

"I know what you're doing. You want Finn and I to stop singing together so that you can sing with him again." Quinn accused.

"Frankly, yes. Finn and I have amazing proven harmonies. And when it comes to Nationals, I think it makes more sense for him to be paired with me." Berry explained.

"Well, it's not happening. Not as long as Finn wants to be with me." Quinn hissed.

"Wait, I thought this relationship was about trust." Finn said.

"Oh I trust you, I don't trust _her_." Quinn motioned to Berry.

"Well, if you think about it Berry is better than you Quinn. And that's me saying that." I mused out loud.

"Shut it Carson." Quinn snapped.

"Quinn, I don't think you can mandate who pairs up for Nationals, all right? Vocal Adrenaline doesn't need any help from us." Mr. Schue exasperated.

"I love being here, and I want to win, but my relationship comes first. I'm sorry, but Finn, if you want to be with me, no more songs with her." Quinn stormed out, leaving Berry with a wide open mouth and Finn scoffing.

"Mr. Schue, seriously when are we practicing for Regionals?" I asked.

"We are already Carson, that is why we have our weekly assignments, to make our abilities grow stronger." Mr. Schue said. "Now when are you planning to sing Carson?"

"Friday."

"Right, let's get started." Mr. Schue smiled and clapped his hand together.

 **Time Change**

"Kurt, Carson you need to come home as fast as you can tomorrow to finish packing and moving." Our father informed us as we were sitting eating dinner.

"Is Finn moving at the same time?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, so tonight will be the last night you will sleep without anyone else in the house."

"I really don't like Finn." I muttered.

"I think we know that Carson." Kurt said.

"His stupidity is worse than Britney's'" I grimaced.

"Anyway we are moving in tomorrow, so get the rest of your stuff together." Our father told us.

"Ok Dad." Kurt smiled.

The next day went agonizingly slow, I guess I really didn't want to move in with Finn. Why exactly did we have to move? I mean Finn could have lived in a closet, but that probably won't work because of how tall he is. Seriously I can see why people call him Frankenteen.

I was approached twice by Finn that day however I ignored him both times saying that Quinn wanted to speak to him. Somehow he didn't catch on.

I wonder what was going on in Kurt's mind when he got our parents together. Did he have a little demon on his shoulder saying 'Do it, see how annoyed Carson can get.' and a little Angel regretting his decision straight after it was made.

I finally snapped at the end of the day when Finn knocked on my journalism classroom door.

"Er hey, Carson can I talk to you?" He ducked his head under the door frame and stood inside.

"I got it Finn, you know I don't like you so you want us to friends. Well guess what? I will never want to be friends with you, or else all you stupidity will run off on me." I shouted. "You never be part of my family, legally or not."

"Let me ask you a question." Finn said. "Why do you always think you are so special huh? Why do _you_ think that you are better than everyone?"

"Maybe because I am." I smirked at him. "I don't see anyone around me with a 4.2 grade average and that has started their own newspaper."

"Just because you have a better grade average than other doesn't mean you are better than them. You always like to beat us down. Why?"

"Why do you like having relationships with so many people huh?"  
"Stop changing the conversation. Why do you like to insult everyone you meet?"

"It isn't that hard to offend anyone, especially you. I don't know what Kurt was thinking when he let you into our family." I shrugged my shoulders as I said Kurt name.

"I just want to tell you to stop being so annoying Carson, and stop thinking you are so special, because you are not." Finn walked out, just avoiding the door frame.

I stared at the door until I saw Quinn looking around outside. She approached the door and looked in. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was set in a straight line.

"Carson Hummel!" She screeched at the top of her voice. She pulled the door wide open and stormed in. "Shut your big mouth before I have to close it myself!"

Before I could open my mouth she picked me up by my shoulders and shoved me against the wall. I looked down at her with a confused look on my face.

"W-W-What?" I managed to get out.

"How dare you call my boyfriend stupid." She snarled.

"Oh that? It is true though. Even Dwyane and Britney has better knowledge than him."

"And you said that he has relationships with lots of people." She continued.

"Yeah, and so do you." I quipped. She narrowed her eyes at me as I smiled at her. "Anyway can I move? I need to find Kurt."

"No way, saw what you just said again." She ordered.

"Your boyfriend is stupid and you both have way too many relationships." I shrugged. She huffed out loud and kneed me in the crotch powerfully.

"Take that." She flipped her hair and left. I doubled over and fell on my knees with my mouth open wide in pain. I pulled my knees up and pulled my arms around my legs whilst backing myself against the wall.

"Hey Carson?" Kurt called out in the corridors. Kurt had just finished getting his books out from his locker and talking to Rachel.

"Yeah?" I managed to splutter out.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Kurt walked through the now open door.

He had a startled look on his face as he approached me, looking horrified and annoyed at the same time.

 _Sweetie, you don't need to be angry at anyone for me. You are too good for me._

 _Well, you can be angry at Blaine any day._

"Yeah, er just Quinn being Quinn."

"Do- Do you want me to help you." Kurt asked, looking more helpless than ever.

" _No,_ no I got it." I stood up wearily and pulled Kurt near me. I felt weak, which is not a feeling I get very often. Kurt wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I smelt his comforting scent, which is hopefully something I get to smell every day from now on.

"Now, we need to go." Kurt stepped away from me and put his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Dad wouldn't appreciate us being late."

"Of course he won't." I muttered. Kurt walked away from me with a sigh, picking up my bag on the way.

"Carsey we finally get to move houses!" Kurt squealed as we walked down the corridor, finding our way to the closest exit.

"And your happy?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt asked. He looked at me with a confused look, holding his arm out to force me to stop walking.

"You seem quite excited to be moving in with Finn." I murmured.

"He is a good guy Carson, so be nice to him from now on."

"You have Blaine, Kurt."

"And I would never leave him. Talking about Blaine I am going to his house over the weekend." Kurt explained, letting us walk again.

I carried on walking silently. I looked back down the empty corridors, thinking about how close that is to my life. Empty, hollow. That I would be empty until someone walked to me, making me feel complete and full, that I am being used for a reason. Of course no one would want to approach me: a cold, self-centred and a asshole to everyone around them. Just because you don't know me, doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to me. _Right?_

"Kurt, Carson bring your boxes down here!" Our father called from the kitchen. Me and Kurt heard a truck screech in a few minutes ago, so that must be the moving truck.

Kurt let out a strangled noise. His head was poking through a large box in our wardrobe, trying to find the most valuable things that we owned.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. I was perched on my bed, bent over to pull things from underneath it.

Kurt flailed his arms around, motioning me to come to him. His head was still in the box.

"Er, do you want me to get the box off?" I asked him. I leant over him and pulled the box off his head. It still had some heavy items inside, so it fell off of Kurt's head in front of him. My hands quickly recoiled back to Kurt's waist.

"Did you get it stuck on your head?" I snorted.

"Is that not obvious?" Kurt moaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Have you got your valuable things? 'Cause Dad is clearing this room out tomorrow."

"Yeah, I do." I lazily waved my arm to a small pile I made, containing my notebooks and bags.

Our Father had already moved our clothes and cupboards downstairs, where they are now most likely being put in the moving truck.

"Is that it?" Kurt asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, and the stuff in my school bag." I stood up and helped Kurt up.

"Well, get your stuff in a plastic bag 'cause we need to go, like now." Kurt told me. He shoved a large plastic bag into my arms and scooped up my items off the floor. "Open the bag." He demanded.

"Ok." I obeyed, opening the bag. Kurt slowly poured the things in, and when he was sure that everything was in the bag he walked away. We still needed to give our things to our Father, who was probably standing impatiently at the front door.

It turned out that that statement was true, as a few seconds later a loud shout came from downstairs.

"Carson get the hell down here!" Our Father shouted, completely forgetting Kurt.

"I am waiting for Kurt, you know, the know the one that you _love_." I shouted back. I glanced at Kurt, who was gaping at me. "Close your mouth before flies get in." I muttered to him.

"Hey, you shouldn't say that!" Kurt squeaked quietly.

"Who cares?"

"W-We should go downstairs." Kurt flicked his hand to the door.

"Yeah."

I gathered the very few bags I had, and with my free hand I helped Kurt with some of his. Kurt had lots of items: Pictures of the Glee Club and times that our family has gone on holidays, presents from Blaine, a large amount of books and much more. I had much less.

We padded downstairs slowly, held down by our bags and boxes. I slid through the front glass door and glanced around, to unfortunately see Finn helping our father out with our cupboards and wardrobes.

"We meet again, overgrown freak." I greeted him.

"Hello Carson." Finn smiled.

 _God, how stupid can he be?_

"Carson, be nice." Our father scalded.

"Oh, hey Finn!" Kurt called. I span on the spot to look at Kurt. He was struggling to keep his boxes raised in the air, so many was threatening to fall off.

"Do you want some help with that?" I sped out to Kurt, holding my hands out. I quickly changed this decision and instead taking taking some off the top. Kurt stood away after I took a few boxes, and made his way to the truck.

"Thanks, Kiddo." Our father said as Kurt passed him the boxes.

I followed Kurt and silently placed my boxes in the back. I took a seat on one of the chairs to rest.

"Dad, can me and Carson sit in the back?" Kurt asked politely, putting his hands behind his back and went on the pads of his feet. He widened his blue eyes and rocked on his feet.

"Fine, go take a seat before we leave." Our Father agreed. Kurt rushed over to me and sat next to me as I was sitting on a couch.

"Hey Carsey." Kurt said. He wrapped his hands around my waist, despite Finn standing near us.

"Kurt, I saw you a minute ago." I hissed at him, quickly looking at him and Finn.

"We can close the doors." Kurt whined. "I am tired."

"Fine, just don't let Finn see." I whispered to him. I stood up, prying Kurt's arms off me and headed for the door.

"Carson, close the doors because we are going now." My father told me. I saw that they had finished putting our items in truck, so I carried on going to the door and pulled it, closing it. I guess Finn was going to sit in the front with my father because I haven't seen his car around.

"Carsooon, it's dark." Kurt said, stating the obvious. There was no windows or light in the back, and I had a feeling that we are going to be driving for more than two hours.

"Hold up, I'll put a flashlight on." I scooted around in a box, illuminating it with my phone. I pulled out a small flashlight Kurt got for Christmas two years ago. Turning my phone light to face Kurt, I threw the flashlight at him and it luckily landed on his lap. Kurt turned it on with not much difficulty and shined it at me. At this I turned my phone flashlight off and walked back to Kurt.

"Carson, sit next to me." Kurt demanded, waving his arms out in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah ok." I muttered. I sat next to him and immediately two arms was wrapped around my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, looking down.

 _He does look cute, like a little kitten._

". . . Cuddles?" He looked up at me with his great blue eyes, silently pleading me.

"O-ok."

Kurt stood up wearily, still holding the flashlight in his left hand. The other hand was trying to help his balance. I quickly scooted around to make myself lay down across the couch. I took the flashlight off of Kurt and placed it on a small wooden table that was behind me.

Kurt sat back down, this time on his side next to me. The couch was quite large, so it could fit both of us.

"Can I fall asleep?" Kurt asked quietly. He must be tired from carrying the boxes around, and walking around the school.

"Sure."

Kurt rested his head on my shoulder, wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed.

"You are warm." He murmured into my shoulder.

"Well, thanks?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah." Kurt muttered something that I was unable to hear, probably about my clothes, and snuggled more closer to me.

After a few more minutes of me watching Kurt he fell into a deep sleep, judging by his even and slow breathing. I followed close behind, soothed by the cars driving past and Kurts small sniffles every few seconds.

 **Time change**

"Kurt, Carson wake up." Finn said. I opened my eyes groggily and glared at him. Kurt was still sleeping next to me, but now our legs were entwined together.

"What do you want Finn?" I snapped. I could tell that my voice was lower and quieter, probably due to me being asleep a few moments earlier.

"Er, well we are here so…" Finn trailed on. He lost eye contact with me and looked around the truck.

"Carseey, be quiet." Kurt murmured from next to me. I could tell he was awake from his small movements and louder snuffles.

"Kurt, we have to get up." I told him. I stretched my leg out, off the couch and tried to stand up. I held out a arm to balance my weight. I felt very weird, like my whole body had been fitted in a very small box and I stayed there for days. I stretched out my arms and looked at them, seeing that I was still wearing the same clothes that I fell asleep in.

 _Of course. There isn't going to be a magical fairy that can magic you up some pyjamas and put them on you as soon as you fall asleep._

"Carson?" Kurt called out.

"Yeah, what?" I asked softly.

"I don't want to wake up." Kurt said. "And can you get me a comb? My hair is disheveled."

" _Of course, cause you need to brush your hair every five minutes."_ I muttered under my breath.

"Don't be cocky Carson." Kurt scolded. "Don't help me anyway, I got one in my pocket."

"So.. Guys can we go? I don't want to get in trouble with Burt." Finn asked awkwardly.

"Go without me Carson, I don't want you to get in trouble." Kurt told me, taking out a mirror and combing his hair up into a perfect quif.

"Ok." I agreed.

The door on the back of the truck was already open from Finn, so I hopped down onto the ground outside. I looked up to the house right in front of me. It was taller than our last house but more dirty. It had mud tracks running up the outside walls, making the walls look brown.

My face quickly changed into a look of disgust. "What is this?" I blurted out.

" _This_ is the only has we can afford with three large rooms." Our father said, waving his arm at the house.

" _Just grea_ t."

"Hey, dad! This looks, well great!" Kurt walked towards us, looking more refreshed than before. I saw a flash of hate on his face, before being quickly covered by a sickly smile.

"Thanks _Kurt."_ Our father said. He turned around and looked up at the house. "Ok, so you guys will be staying in the room upstairs, first on your left. Finn you will be staying first to the right." He instructed.

"Ok." Kurt and Finn said. I stood silently, gaping at the monstrosity in front of me.

I looked around in my room. It was larger than mine and Kurt's last room, and it did look better than outside.

"Move! I wanna see!" I just realised that I was standing in the doorway, and my shoulders was blocking anything the Kurt would be able to see. I was very slightly taller than Kurt, thus making me have a better advantage to anything where we had to look over people.

Kurt shoved me inside the room and strided in.

"This looks good." Kurt nodded his head at his own statement. "It is bigger than our old room."

"Yeah."

 _It is good that you are now way further away from Blaine._

"We need to get our cars tomorrow from the garage." Kurt said. "I am sure that Dad would take us there."

"Mmm hmm." I agreed.

"We get to decorate Carsey! Go downstairs to Dad so we can get our stuff upstairs." Kurt literally jumped up and down in glee.

"We only just got here." I said.

"Oh well. I still want to decorate though!" Kurt whined

 **Thanks for reading**


	16. Chapter 16

**Written in Carson's point of view.**

I shuffled into Glee Club behind Kurt, with a frown on my face. It had only been half a day with Finn and I already hate it. I don't know how Quinn could deal with his stupid, goofy ways.

I also had to sing today, as Kurt told me I am not getting out of it because it was the end of the assignment and I promised I would do it.

"What about getting married?" I heard Lauren say. Some of the girls were in a conversation that consisted of them shouting at each other to hear one another.

"Oh, you can get married as many times as you want. You only have one shot at your Junior Prom." Quinn said.

"Are you guys seriously talking about prom?" I asked. Kurt hissed my name quietly at me.

"Yes, Carson." Quinn glared at me. "It is only the _it_ thing this season."

"That's something Kurt would say." I muttered. Kurt gasped at me and hit me on my arm with the back of his hand.

Kurt distracted himself by looking at Mercedes, who was just walking in. I pulled out my phone to start playing scrabble, a game that I played very often during Glee Club.

"Ok, everyone- Prom." I looked up at , who had just walked in and written 'Prom' on the board.

I moaned out loud, causing many Glee clubbers to look at me. I scrunched up my nose and looked back down to my phone.

"Please tell me we're not doing songs about prom." Sam said. I quietly clapped.

"Nope – we are the prom. Figgins has asked us to perform." Mr. Schue unfortunately informed us.

"No way, I am _not_ performing." I said.

"Fine, just listen Carson." Mr. Schue said.

"Let's do 'Run Joey Run.'" Rachel grinned, clapping her hands. We all looked at her skeptically, remembering the last time she sang that song.

"Now, I know this isn't ideal with Nationals coming up, but we really don't have a choice. And, we could really use the money. But I know that prom is a special rite of passage. I want to make sure that all of you guys get a chance to enjoy the dance, too. So we're gonna stag at the performances so that each and every one of you has a lot of time to dance with your dates." Mr. Schue said.

"If we have any dates." I mumbled.

"Excuse me." Mercedes stood up and left. Kurt glared at me and I shrugged.

"Is she okay?" Mr. Schue asked, concerned.

"Mercedes doesn't have a date for prom." Quinn explained.

"So? I don't have a date. I'm just going to dance. And then all of your dates are gonna ignore you and come dance with me, so. . . your dates are really my dates." Brittany said, smiling to herself.

"I'm gonna go talk to Mercedes." Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, let me." Rachel said. She left in the same exit that Mercedes left in, and put her head up high.

"So, Carson would you like to sing?" Mr. Schue asked me awkwardly.

"Are you just going to forget what just happened?" I asked him. Kurt shoved me lightly.

"Carson, you have to sing." Kurt hissed at me.

"Oi, Hummel two come here." Santana called out. She dragged me by my collar back to where she was sitting. During this Mr. Schue had made himself busy by looking at sheet music, forgetting me, and Finn was talking to the boys.

"Yeah, what?" I asked Santana.

"If you do this, it will make you feel better, trust me." Santana whispered.

"Just letting it out?" I assumed.

"Yeah, just letting it out." Santana nodded. "Mr. Schue, I think Carson is ready."

"You don't need to say it so loud." I told her. Everyone snapped my head at me, and Kurt visibly hissed at Santana.

"Ok, Carson, take the floor."

I walked down the stairs to the piano, and gave Brad the sheet music which was now crumpled from my bag. I gave the drummer the other half and waited for them to start. I quickly reminded myself that I scribbled out a few lines, as they weren't needed.

 _You're hard to hug, tough to talk to,_

 _and I never fall asleep,_

 _when you're in my bed, all you give me is a heart beat,_

 _I've turned into a statue, and it makes me feel depressed._

 _It almost feels like a joke, to play out the part_

 _When you're one of the starring roles in someone else's heart_

 _You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role,_

 _If I can't get a starring role._

 _I'm fed up with the fantasies, they cover what is wrong,_

 _Come on, baby, let's just get drunk,_

 _Forget we won't get on._

 _It almost feels like a joke, to play out the part_

 _When you're one of the starring roles in someone else's heart_

 _You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role,_

 _If I can't get a starring role._

I looked up at the Glee Club and saw that everyone was smiling and clapping together. Quinn was whispering something to Santana which closely sounded like "he is good." However Kurt was looking very confused, and kept looking back at Santana, who usually had a big grin on her face.

I snatched up my bag and walked out, leaving everyone clapping at themselves.

I didn't know where I was walking to, and who was following me. All I knew was that I was still in the school, and that my mind was flowing with thoughts.

 _What if he doesn't like it? What if he thought it was for someone else? What if he hates me now?_

I found myself walking into my classroom, my chest heaving from the fast walking.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Santana barged into my classroom, scaring the shit out of me.

"Holy crap Santana, warn me before you scare the shit out of me."

"I don't care." Santana snapped. "When you serenade your future love, you do not walk away as soon as you are finished."

"I can't just stand there!" I raised my hands to emphasise.

"Why not? I did that with Brittany." Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, and she isn't your _twin is she?"_ I snarled.

"Try harder next time Carson. Anyway I need to go, I have a movie night with Claire." Santana sashayed her way out.

 _Shit._

 **Character change (Kurt)**

It was beautiful, the song that Carson sang at Glee Club today, but who did he sing it for? He did glance at me a lot during his performance, but that must be for reassurance. Who could it be for though? Santana, Quinn? Even Sam? Maybe it was for prom, because he still needs a date. As I asked Blaine after school, I did feel a pang of guilt run through me, but he should get a date hopefully.

Me and Blaine was having a date at breadsticks to celebrate my upcoming birthday, as Blaine would be on holiday during my birthday. We only just got a seat, straight after a family meeting so there was spaghetti all around our table. I demanded it to get cleaned, using my inner diva, and sat back down opposite Blaine.

"Blaine Warbler, will you go to junior prom with me?" I grasped his hand across the table and squeezed it gently.

"Prom?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"It'll be the social event of the season." I explained. "You don't want to go to prom with me?" I recoiled my hand away from his.

"No, no, no, of course, of course I want to go with you! It's just. . . prom." Blaine sighed deeply.

"What about prom, Blaine?"

"At my old school, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance, and…I had just come out. So I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys, um, beat the living crap out of us." Blaine looked down to his food in sorrow.

"I. . . I am so sorry." I stuttered.

"I'm…I'm out and I'm proud and all, this is just still a bit of a sore spot." Blaine shrugged his shoulders slowly.

"This is perfect. You couldn't face up to the bullies at your school, so you can do it at mine. We could do it together." I smiled. "But I have to say, Blaine, that if it makes you uncomfortable at all, we'll just forget about prom. We'll go to a movie instead."

"I _am_ crazy about you."

"So. . . I'll take that as a yes?" I asked.

"Yes." I squeaked and shuffled around in my chair in excitement. "You and I are going to prom."

"Mmm, mhm."

"Wait, wait, wait." Blaine raised his hands quickly.

"What?"

"Wouldn't, you know, Carson be annoyed? He _hates_ me." Blaine gulped.

"No, he will be _fine_ with it." I lied. I knew Carson would be pissed off, but I tried to believe otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Blaine looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah, defiantly." I nodded.

I tried to convince myself during the rest of the week that Carson would be completely fine with me going with Blaine, and that he would understand. However Carson would never be completely fine with anything to do with Blaine: they have like a secret war between them, using their facial expressions than actual weapons. I thought about explaining it to Carson at school, but Carson would be even more pissed off than any other time.

"Carson?" I asked softly, knocking on our bedroom door.

"Mmm, yeah?" Carson mumbled. I could hear him crunching on something, whilst humming along to some music.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, hold up." I heard a switch turn on and a plug being pulled out. "Hey." Carson opened the door to let me see his appearance. His mouth was in a smile, which I haven't seen in awhile, and was slightly bigger on one side. He was wearing the clothes he wore to school, with a jacket pulled over it.

"What did you do?" I asked quickly, pushing him inside.

"I didn't do anything! I was eating crisps." Carson pointed to the large bag on our bed. "And I was listening to music."

"Ok." I breathed out. "I thought you had a tongue piercing or something."

" _No."_ Carson planted himself back on the bed, and shut down his computer.

"Can-can I speak to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure." It looks like I found Carson in a good mood.

"You know prom?"

"Yeah, you haven't stop talking about it for the whole week." Carson moaned.

"Well, er, I am going with Blaine." I said quietly.

"Oh, ok. That's fine." Carson tried to keep a smile on his face but I could see it slightly twitch. "Have fun. I will be there 'cause I'm in the student council, so I can keep a close eye on you."

"Blaine isn't going to do anything!" I squealed as Carson poked my side.

"Uh-huh."

 **Time Change**

I was invited to the prom gown dry run from Tina after school Wednesday. I had to go to see that everyone was looking as beautiful as they could be. There was only three days until prom, and I wanted everyone in Glee Club to look their finest.

"Ladies, I appreciate you welcoming me into the sacred inner sanctum that is the prom gown dry run." I beamed.

"Why did we decide to invite Kurt?" Brittany asked.

"Because getting a look past him is like getting a thumbs-up from Joan and Melissa Rivers. It just might boost our pre-prom buzz factor." Tina explained. I chuckled at her joke.

Just at that moment Lauren walked out from the temporary curtain we placed.

"I look like a lemon meringue pie." Lauren looked down at herself in disgust.

"I think you look delicious." Brittney said, licking her lips.

"Don't despair, nobody bigger than a size 2 looks good in a prom dress – I mean, they're practically designed to make us look awkward. I think the color is wrong. Let's go navy!" I decided. Brittany clapped at my decision, whilst Lauren looked pleasantly surprised. "It is chic, and slimming."

"Duly noted." Lauren said.

"Oh my god." Brittany gasped.

"It's brilliant, it's brilliant. Absolutely." Tina approved.

"Next!" I called out. Santana walks out in a one-shouldered red satin dress.

"I knew it." Brittany said.

"Devil in a red dress. Perfect, and it's totally appropriate for your personality." I said. "I have no criticisms, go with God, Satan, Santana." I quickly corrected myself.

"Now, if you ladies excuse me, I have to pool opinions for my own prom outfit." I stood up excitedly.

"Wait, so you're going? Stag?" Santana asked. "That's just tragic."

" _Yes."_ I said pointedly. "And not alone. With Blaine."

"Congratulations!" Brittany said.

"That's amazing!" Tina smiled at me.

"Ladies, if you excuse me, I have a fashion question for Kurt." Santana practically dragged me out of the changing room, whilst Brittany said 'okay.'

After an excruciatingly long talk from Santana about the bully whips and how it will make her repetition better, I walked back to my car, only to see Carson leaning against it half asleep.

"Carson? What are you doing?"

"Have you forgotten? I went to school with you doorknob." Carson muttered.

"Oh. . . Sorry. Couldn't you of gone to the journalism classroom?" I suggested.

"And how would I get home?" Carson snapped. "Let's go. I am hungry."

"Fine." I wasn't going to argue with him.

 **Time Change (Thursday)**

I was trudging down the corridor with Santana on my tail. We were on our way to my last class - Cooking.

"Are you finished talking?" Santana hissed down the walkie-talkie to Dave.

"Yeah." I heard very quietly.

"Where you're finished talking, you should say over." Santana instructed.

"Sorry. No burning Liberace mannequins. _Over."_

"Alright Lady-lips, all clear." Santana informed me. I sighed and carried on walking to class. "Teen gay! You may now proceed to the next checkpoint without fear of violence." Santana bellowed down the corridor.

"Why are you speaking so loud?" I whispered.

"I'm the law and order prom queen candidate." Santana told me. "Here to protect every student at this school." She raised her voice again.

I spotted Carson shouting at someone at the end of the corridor, and diverted my attention to him. "I am walking away from you now." I told Santana.

"Carson!" I called down the corridor. He looked at me with hate in his eyes. His mouth was pulled into a snarl, and his shoulders was slumped over.

I jogged over to him and pulled him away from a group of seniors. "Hey, honey are you ok?" I asked softly.

" _Assholes."_ Carson grumbled, falling back to the wall.

"Do-do I need to get the bully-whips to help you?" I asked.

"No! No, no way." Carson said, his voice getting quieter. He looked down to his hands and curled them up.

"Can I see?" I asked, pulling his hands into mine. Carson made his grip weak enough for me to see. He had bruised knuckles, that contrasted against his skin.

"Oh, Carsey." I muttered. "Look, do you want to go to lessons? You can come with me." I suggested.

"Ok." Carson agreed.

My next lesson was cooking, and I am sure that the teacher had more problems than a bunking child in her class. I mean, she looks like she is 95, and that she needs to retire soon or God knows what's going to happen.

"Just crack the egg." The teacher told Brittany the third time.

"I just don't understand the difference between an egg with a baby chicken inside of it and an egg with an egg in it." Brittany said. I couldn't blame her, when I was young, I always thought that a egg had a baby chicken in.

Carson was sitting in a ball under my table. His hair has white from my cooking ingredients, and I couldn't tell him that he had white hair. He will find out later. He muttered something like 'are you stupid?'

"They are the same thing." Tina said.

"Okay, this is really confusing, because this is a baby chickens house." Brittany muttered.

"Ms. Hagberg? I understand that cupcakes are really trendy right now and I know that the making of a foie gras might be a little morose, but I would like to at least graduate high school knowing how to make some kind of pate." I asked before Brittany got in trouble.

" _Oh, miss I do know how to make one, don't come over here."_ Carson impressioned me under the table, making his voice higher. I kicked him lightly and hissed his name. Artie unexpectedly  
rolled into the class, making everyone stare at him.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hagberg? I need to say something." Artie rolled over to Brittany, and looked into her eyes. "Brittany, I was a jerk to you. And I want to make it up to you with a song, so maybe you would consider going to prom with me."

"A prom proposal!" I clapped excitedly.

The rest of the boys in the new directions walked into the class and started to sing a beautiful rendition of 'Isn't she lovely.' At the end Carson asked quietly 'What the hell was that?'

"So?" Artie asked out of breath. I ducked under the desk to have a quick argument with Carson about how rude he can be sometimes.

"Carson, you are such a dick you know." I told him, crawling under the desk with him.

"So are you." Carson muttered back.

"Can you just shut your mouth sometimes. That performance was amazing."

"So, yours is better." Carson said.

"Mine?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, your performances are good. I don't like anyone else's." Carson told me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Are you high, or drunk?" I asked him.

"Neither, I am just feeling nice today." Carson smiled.

"Keep that attitude for later Carson, because Blaine is coming over to see my prom outfit." I heard Carson sigh loudly. "I personally think it is quite amazing."

"That's good." Carson murmured. "Can you move? I am getting a little claustrophobic."

"Oh, sorry" I climbed out of the table, and as if I was physic, the bell rang.

"Class, you are dismissed." Miss called out. I gathered my cupcakes that I cooked previously and helped Carson out without the teacher seeing him.

 **Character change (Carson)**

I stretched out on the sofa, and glared at Blaine. Kurt was still getting changed and he wouldn't let me see him so I have to resort to go downstairs and send Blaine dirty looks. Finn was sitting on the ground as I took up the whole sofa and I think I made it clear to him that I wouldn't move for him.

"Good news, boys. My buddy Enzo from the tux rental shop is giving you half off." My father said as he entered the room. He soon realised that there was no where to sit so he stood in place.

"Sweet." Finn smiled.

"Yeah. So what are you gonna go with?" My father asked Blaine.

"I'm going simple. Black, thin lapel collar, very discreet." Blaine described.

"You better be discreet, posh-nob." I muttered.

"Carson." My father warned. "You know what I wore at my prom? I wore a powder blue tux with a ruffled shirt and a big velour. I looked like Tony Orlando."

"Was that a designer?" Blaine asked.

"No."

"I thought the amount of times you and Kurt have been out, you would know every designer in the world." I looked at Blaine, who's face was tinted red. _Hah._

"No need for half my outfit." Kurt proudly stepped into the living room, showing off his new outfit. I sent him a big smile, making him smile back.

"Because half of it is already off?" Our father assumed. I stared at him with eyes that would kill.

"My ensemble is an homage to the recent royal wedding and the late Alexander McQueen. I had to make it myself. There's simply nothing off the rack that is suitable for the young fashionable man in Ohio." Kurt explained.

"Dude, that rocks! It's like gay braveheart." Finn smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"I never knew I would say this, but I agree with Finn. You look beautiful Kurt." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Kurt, who had a giant grin on his face.

"I don't like it." Our father blurted out.

"Kurt didn't ask for your opinion." I grumbled.

"Of course you don't like it! It's not finished yet. I think it still needs, like, a sash, or maybe some beads." Kurt mused to himself.

"I'm not gonna stop you from wearing it. But I gotta be honest, I think you're just trying to stir the pot a little bit. I think you're trying to get some attention." Our father said.

"Attention? Have you seen the girls there?" I asked him. "Not that Kurt is a girl but you know what I am saying." I quickly added.

"Exactly! What's the point of dressing up? I mean, that's why some guys wear the tails or the top hat and the girls wear the hoop skirts. I mean, Blaine, help me out here!" Kurt said, looking exasperated.

"I think your dad has a point. I think what he's trying to say is that we just don't want to give anyone a reason to cause any trouble." Blaine told Kurt.

"There's a lot of bad people out there, Kurt, and they're a lot worse than this Karofsky kid. And all they're looking for is a match to light under the fire of their hate. Of course, I want…I want you to be yourself. But I also…I want you to be practical." Our father explained. I walked over to Kurt, who was wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"Okay. I have done everything right." Kurt said. "Now Blaine, I understand that, after what you've been through, you're worried. But prom is about joy, not about fear. So I'm wearing this suit. I worked hard on it and I think it's fantastic. And if you don't want to join me, I completely understand." Kurt quickly left the room, leaving Blaine on the arm chair, slumped over.

I followed right behind Kurt into our room.

"I think it is beautiful, Kurtsie." I told him.

"Well they don't." Kurt muttered angrily.

"It doesn't matter what they think." I told him. I pulled my arms around him tightly, and led him over to the mirror. "What do you see?" I asked him.

"A teenager." Kurt said, slumping over slightly.

"- A beautiful one." I told him.

"That, is wearing a well made outfit." Kurt said in a questioning voice.

"Yeah, a very well made outfit, made by the best sower I will ever know." I agreed, pulling him back into a hug. "It doesn't matter what Dad thinks, it only matters what you think. You are very confident, and you should let that shine on your only junior prom that you will ever have."

"Thanks Carsey." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No problem."

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked later on that night, with his head buried in my shoulder. After Kurt had shown everyone his outfit, Blaine left, saying that he had homework to do, so we took the opportunity to get changed and cuddle.

"Yeah." I told him, moving a hand through his hair softly.

"Who was the song that you sang on Monday for?" Kurt asked quietly.

"No one in particular." I quickly said. "I just. . . Like the song."

" _Oh."_ I heard Kurt sigh. "Ok."

I stretched over Kurt to grab my phone and check the time. It was surprisingly 9:23pm.

"Kurt, er, not that I want to stop our cuddle session, it is late. We should sleep." I told him. I looked down to see his eyes droop down and close. His mouth pulled up into a small pout and his nose twitched slightly.

 _Must be tired, poor thing_.

I followed him quickly after, falling into a deep slumber.

 **Next day (Friday)**

"Carson, look at me!" Kurt squealed as he twirled around, showing me his outfit. Prom started at 7, and Kurt told Blaine to pick us up at 6:30pm so we could get there in time. Blaine reluctantly agreed to being me there and back, saying that he didn't have enough space in the back of his car. _What do you use it for then? Stacking freaking cups?_

"You look awesome Kurt." I smiled at him.

I was wearing a black tux that our father brought me at last minute. Underneath was a soft blue shirt. I was also wearing black trousers that fit me perfectly.

"You look nice too Carson." Kurt glanced at me in his mirror and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Boys, come downstairs. You have to leave soon." Carol called from downstairs.

"Okay!" Kurt replied, going to put the lid back on his hairspray, but instead picked it back up and walked over to me.

"Close your eyes." Kurt instructed.

"W-w-what?" I asked.

"Close your eyes." Kurt repeated. I followed his instructions a felt a comb pulling my hair up. I heard a swoosh of hairspray around me.

"There." I opened my eyes to glare at Kurt.

"What did you do?" I asked. Kurt answered by handing me a little pocket mirror. I looked into it to see my reflection. My hair was up into a perfect quif, but I still had strands of curly hair at the back of my neck. "That's cool." I raised my eyebrows up and down.

"See, don't get so pissed next time. We have to go downstairs." Kurt said, striding out the room. I walked down the stairs to see Carol waving her phone at us.

"Look at you! So grown up!" She squeaked. I yawned at her and stood next to Kurt in the doorway to the living room.

"Look at them, Burt!" Carol said, pointing at us. Finn had already left to go get Quinn early.

"You look great, Kiddo." He said, looking at Kurt.

"Can I take a picture?" Carol asked.

"Sure." Kurt smiled. He stood behind be and wrapped his arms around me. " _Smile."_ He whispered to me.

"Ok." I put my signature smirk on my face and looked at the camera on Carols phone.

"There!" She showed us her phone. "Is Blaine coming soon?"

"I told him that I would meet him outside. We shall go wait for him now." Kurt pulled my arm towards the door. "Bye Dad, Carol!"

"Bye, Honey!" Carol called out.

We stood outside for a few minutes until the car I knew more than I should have pulled up into our drive. I glared at Blaine for the second time that week and strolled over to the back seat door, letting myself in. Blaine opened his door and walked over to Kurt to let him in on the passenger seat.

"Hey Kurt. You look beautiful as always." Blaine said, shooting Kurt a toothy smile.

"Oh, thanks Blaine. You look quite smart yourself." Kurt said.

I couldn't deal with them being mushy right next to me, so I plugged my earphones into my phone and listened to my music for the whole car ride.

I still didn't have a date to prom, and I don't think anyone was going to asked me to go last minute, so I had the whole night to sulk next to the punch that Sue was guarding quite professionally. I had brought a small bottle of booze with me, to have some fun with her instead of watching Kurt and Blaine slow dance all night.

"Hey, Coach." I said over the music, sending her a smile. "Wanna dance?"

"There is no music." She said, standing her ground. I saw Artie and Puck rolling and walking, respectively, over to us.

"It's okay. I got the music in me." Puck said, carrying on my last sentence. He tried to lead her away whilst Artie spiked the punch. However their plan didn't work out quite well, as Sue saw Artie spike the punch, so he led him away to her office.

"Oh God." Puck muttered. "You got anything?" He asked me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked him, handing him the glass. We looked around quickly, and poured the whole glass in there.

"There, aha, job done." Puck said, clapping his hands together.

"Awesome."

Later on that night I strolled over to where a large fight was breaking out, between Jesse and Finn. The fight quickly escalated during Blaine's song, completely ruining his song.

 _Hobbit deserves it._

Sue stormed over to the now large group of students, including me, all clapping the fight on.

"Proms over for you, Sugar Ray!" Sue said, glaring at Finn and Jesse. "You two, Marvelous Marvin! You're out, let's go." She grabbed them both by the arm and pulled them out of the hall. I snorted at her name calling, and saved it in my memory for later.

I heard Quinn call out that they were nominated for prom King and Queen, but Sue just replied with one of her snarky answers.

"Will the candidates for king and queen gather on the stage?" The hall fell silent as Figgins spoke. All the candidates walked on stage, with their head held high as if to say ' _I will be Queen/King, so bow to me._

"The votes are in. This is the moment you've all been waiting for, where we announce our Junior Prom King and also Prom Queen. Roll the drum, please. This year's Junior Prom King is…" He pulled out a small piece of card out of a envelope. "David Karofsky! Achievement, achievement." I groaned in disgust. Who the hell would vote for _him_?

"You suck so bad, Quinn Fabray. I won!" Santana said, sticking her tongue out at Quinn.

Figgins crowned Karofsky and gave a scepter, which he took proudly at held it up. A group of drunk boys cheered at him. I scrunched my nose up at them.

" And now, your 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen. With an overwhelming number of write-in votes is… _"_ He pulled out a name from an envelope. He looked down at it and sighed. "Kurt Hummel." _WHAT?_

I rushed over to Kurt, who was now looking around scared, pushing other students out of the way. Kurt started to run away, into the corridor, with Blaine hot on his heel.

"Kurt!" Me and Blaine called out.

"Stop, stop! Kurt! Please, just stop, come on." Blaine said to Kurt, who was running away from us.

"Kurt, please." I said, sprinting to him and placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Don't you get how stupid we were? We had thought that, because no one was teasing us or beating us up, that no one cared. Like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same." Kurt said, looking down to the floor. His eyes was streaming with tears.

"It's just a stupid joke." Blaine sighed.

"A joke?" I shouted at him, shoving him into the wall and placing my hands instead on his shoulders.

"Carson, please." Kurt whined, pulling me away from Blaine. "No, it's not. All that hate, and they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot. I'm one big, anonymous practical joke." Kurt said to Blaine. He fell down to the floor with a loud thud.

"Kurt, come on. It doesn't matter." Blaine told Kurt.

"It does." Kurt murmured. I sat down next to him and stroked his hair.

"Remember what I told you yesterday Kurt, believe in yourself." I told him. He shot back up and started to pace the floor. Blaine sat down against the wall of lockers opposite me.

 _Such a gentleman._ I thought to myself.

"I am not going back in there." Kurt said, pacing back and forth. "No way."

"Are you going to sit down?" Blaine asked. _Impatient._ Kurt stopped for a second to look at him, then carried on walking. "Do you wanna go? We don't have to go back in there."

"Kurt, Honey." I said, hopefully soft. I stood in front of Kurt. "It is your decision."

"Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption? About taking away that lump you had in your throat from running away? If we leave, all it's gonna do is give me a lump, too." Kurt mused out loud.

"What do you want to do, Kurt?" I asked him. "We can go home, _by ourselves,_ and watch TV."

"Yeah, what do you want to do?" Blaine repeated.

"I'm gonna go back in there and get coronated. I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back, they can't touch me." Kurt kneeled in front of Blaine. "They can't touch us or what we have." I squinted my eyes at them and yourned.

"Eww." I grumbled. Blaine looked at me and stood up.

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked, holding his hand to Kurt.

"Always." Kurt smiled.

Kurt and Blaine walked up to the stage in the hall, looking into each other's eyes lovingly. They broke hands so Kurt could walk up to the stage, to get coronated. All students fell silent at the sight of Kurt on the stage, looking strong.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your 2011 prom queen, Kurt Hummel." Figgins said, crowing Kurt. "Now, the prom King and Queen dance."

Kurt looked at Karofsky and told him something, which Karofsky found bad as he ran as fast as he could away from him. Kurt was forced to stand, embarrassed, in the circle of students.

I was about to walk to Kurt in the circle, until Blaine waltzed in and took Kurt's hand, leading him into a dance.

Mercedes and Santana started to sing dancing queen, looking unsure, but as everyone got with their partners they carried on. I walked towards the wall in disappointment. Why does everyone have a partner except me? Even Becky has one Goddammit! It hit the wall with my head and made my way outside to get some fresh air.

 _Just because I am secretly in love with my twin doesn't make me fucked-up, it doesn't mean that everything in my life should go bad, does it? Because it sure seems like that's true._

I thought as I shoved to the ground, getting pushed over by a drunk girl.

"Do you have a problem?" I shouted at her, jumping to my feet. She ran away, probably drunk off her ass.

"Hey, oh God Carson there you are!" I heard Kurt shout a minute or two later. I was standing against the outside wall, whilst playing on my phone.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"They just started taking photos, wanna come? I want a photo with you!" Kurt asked me.

I debated it for a second, either have fun with Kurt _and_ Blaine, or stand by myself outside.

"Sure." I agreed. _Anything to be a cock-block to Blaine._

"Come on!" Kurt led me into the hall, and brought me to the camera guy, who I had never seen before. "The pictures are gonna be put on facebook tomorrow, ok Carson?" Kurt told me.

"Okay." I said. Kurt wrapped an arm around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder. He put the crown on my head, making it crooked on my head. I smiled a genuine smile to the camera, and carried on having a great party until we had to leave. I was eventually to drunk to care that Blaine was there, thus I had fun with Kurt all night, partying and dancing to the music.


	17. Chapter 17

**Written in Carson's point of view**

"Guess what Carson!" Kurt squealed loudly under our duvet.

"What?" I moaned - it was way too early to be shouting.

"It's our birthday! Our 17!" Kurt pounced on me under the duvet, which made the cover pull up and off my feet.

"Yeah, and? What is so special about it?" I asked him, whilst shoving him off me, trying to push him lightly. He landed back on his side on the other side of the bed with a oof, whilst taking all of the duvet and blankets with him. I shivered in spite of the warm weather outside, and tried to get warm by curling into a ball on my side, still facing him.

"We still get presents. . . Did you not buy me anything?" Kurt asked. I could see his face with the sunlight peeking through our curtains, and he looked a mixture of pissed and confused.

"Of course I brought you something!" I said. "Just that we don't have a party or anything to celebrate it."

"Well, I did celebrated with Blaine," Kurt said quietly. I wondered what ' _celebrated'_ means. If Blaine did anything to my brother, I will kill him. "Anyway, we can have a party tomorrow, or get into a bar using Pucks fake ID's if you want," He suggested.

"I don't care right now. Can we get up? I am starving." I rubbed my stomach as if to prove my point.

"Yeah, just realised how hungry I was," Kurt agreed, playfully slapping my stomach though the covers and my t' shirt. He stood up and tried to run away before I could snatch him. Unfortunately he got away, to immediately taunt me and stick his tongue out at me. Somehow it is hard to believe that Kurt is 17 already. I got out of bed and threw him a comb I found on my desk, that he used yesterday when he was distracting me from writing - talking to me whilst combing his very out of place hair. Kurt sighed and walked over to _his_ desk to brush his impeccable hair.

After getting changed into comfortable clothes, and waiting for Kurt to do whatever magic he does in the morning, we went downstairs to meet Carol, Finn and our father grinning at us like crazy people.

"Er, hi?" I asked.

"Happy birthday, twins!" Finn said, hurrying us into the living room by pushing us by our shoulders. I squirmed around to try and get off him, but he gripped on harder and shoved us into the sofa.

"As we didn't get anything very special for you both last year we wanted to get you both something special," Carole said, looking very pleased with herself. "You have to take very good care of it."

"Please don't tell me it is a goldfish," I muttered. "I had one when I was 6, and it died the next day because I forgot to feed it,"

Kurt sighed, rubbing his temples with his index fingers, glaring at me.

"Anyway, Burt has it in the kitchen. You have to wait for it, ok?" Carol said.

"Okay," Kurt said, smiling sweetly at Carol

"I made you guys breakfast. Well, tried," Finn said, placing his hands behind his back and clasping them. He started rocking on the balls of his feet, making him look like a overgrown five year old pleading for a new toy.

"What did you make?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Kurt knew that Finn couldn't cook, and that he could only make grilled cheese.

"Egg and bacon," Finn looked down at his feet. "I kind of burnt the egg. . . But I think it looks good!"

"Great! That sounds nice Finn," Kurt clapped, planting a smile on his face faker than the jokers.

"Cool, so it is here," Finn stepped away from where he was standing to show a large plate of bacon, and a pile of a black item.

"It that the egg?" I asked, pointing at the offending item.

"Be nice Carson," Kurt hissed, prodding my waist.

"You don't have to eat it!" Finn quickly put up his hands as if he had been caught doing something more stupid than usual.

"Well thanks anyway," Kurt said, reaching over to get the plate.

"Mom had made us some cake for later, it looks delicious," Finn licked his lips.

"Finn, don't tell them what it looks like!" Carol said. "Hopefully you both like it."

I nodded, and glanced at Kurt. He smiled and said "Thank you," to Finn.

Me and Kurt dug into the bacon, which was surprisingly nice, and left a pile of burnt eggs of the side of the plate.

"Boys, are you ready?" Our father called out from the kitchen after we finished eating. Carol brought the bad egg into the kitchen and must have told Burt that we had finished.

"Yeah!" Kurt called out, whilst wiping a smudge of ketchup on my mouth with his napkin. Burt walked in, holding a mysterious brown box with small holes on the top and sides, only small enough to fit a bird inside.

"What is in there?" I asked cautiously, squinting my eyes.

"Something I hope you both are going to like," He said, handing the box to Kurt. "This is your present from all of us." He informed us, motioning to Finn and Carole.

"Can I open it?" Kurt asked, poking the box a few times.

"Sure," Our father agreed. Kurt slowly undid the fold at the top of the box.

"Open it!" I ordered Kurt. "Open it, Quickly."

"Yeah, ok," Kurt said, opening it and looking down in awe. His mouth was wide open and quickly changed into a smile. "Carson, see this."

I put my head next to his to look in the box. Inside was a adorable tabby kitten, not much bigger than a twig from a tree.

"It is so cute!" Kurt said, looking up at our father. "Thanks Dad! And Carole!"

"Thanks!" I said, trying to hide my excitement.

"You can pick it up if you want," Carole told Kurt, who was looking more happy than I had ever seen him.

Kurt gingerly hovered his arm above the kitten. The kitten was looking at Kurt as if to say 'are you going to pick me up?' He seems a lot like me - I am sure we will be good friends.

"Go on then," I told Kurt.

"Ok, ok," Kurt hooked a hand under the kitten's stomach, and picked it up. He held it out to me with one hand. "Do you want to pat it? Or you can hold it - it is very light."

"Right," I mumbled, staring at the kitten, who was staring back at me with bright blue eyes like Kurts. I hooked my thumbs under its stomach and wrapped my fingers over it. I brought my knees up to my chest and cradled it, muttering to it words that hopefully no one could hear.

"He doesn't have a name yet, so you can choose a name for it. When you are at school, I can look after it for you," Carole said, interrupting the silence.

"Ok," Kurt grinned, reaching a hand out to pat it. "It is so fluffy!" He squealed, and received a few chuckles from Finn. I forgot he was there from his silence.

"Guys, do you think that I could pet it?" Finn asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure, come over here," Kurt said, tenderly taking the kitten from my hands. I made a whining noise in the back of my throat at the loss. Kurt blinked at me and turned to Finn, reaching over and placing the kitten in Finn ginormous hands.

"Dude, it is as big as my hand," Finn said, with his eyes wide open.

"With your hands that big I am sure _anything_ could fit on them." I muttered. Finn looked at me with a blank expression. I didn't know if he was confused or not, as his face was always blank. "Or in them,"

"Carson, it is our birthday, so keep the sarcasm to an acceptable level," Kurt tutted.

"Yes, Sir," I said, sulking into the sofa.

"I mean it Carson." Kurt said, receiving the kitten back from Finn. By this time Carole and our father had left, going to make us some tea. "Do you want the kitten back?"

"Ok," I said, reaching at Kurt to take the kitten from him. "What are we going to call him?" I patted it gently.

"We can think about that later," Kurt suggested. "Now we can just enjoy our birthday," He smiled.

"Here, boys," Carole walked in, cradling two steaming cups in her hands. "Do you like your present?"

"Yeah!" Kurt said, looking and gleaming at the kitten in my hands. "It is so cute!"

"That's good. Carson, do you like it?" She asked me, cocking her head to the side a little.

"Yeah, it's nice," I smiled, or smirked. From the many times I have been smirking at other people, I think it had became my permanent smile.

"It is a boy," Our father informed us. "I am kinda going crazy with you lot calling him 'it.'"

"Glad you both like it. I have arranged your friends to come over later, Kurt. I didn't know who who friends with who so I invited most of them," Carole informed us.

"Wait, wait, wait," I put my hands up to stop Kurt from speaking. "Is the two Hobbits coming?"

"Who's the 'Hobbits'?" Carole asked, looking confused.

"I think he means Rachel and Blaine," Kurt glared at me. "And for your information, Carson, Blaine is on a family trip: so he won't be back for another week."

"Oh yes, Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina will be here for tea," I moaned out load. How was I supposed to _not_ be bored with those girls over at our house. "Oh, and Santana," She finished. I breathed out. Maybe this night will be fun.

"That sounds awesome. Thanks, Carole," Kurt said, patting the kitten again. "Not meaning to change the conversation, but can me and Carson go out to get a little bed for this guy? We wouldn't want to squish him when we sleep."

"Sure," Carole said.

"Hey Mom," Finn whined from his chair.

"Yes?"

"Can, like, Puck come over here? We can stay in our room, away from Kurt and Carson." Finn said, shrugging his shoulders as if he knew it wasn't going to work.

"You know what?" Carole started. Finn eyes widened in anticipation. "I am feeling nice today, ok. Only if his parents let him."

"Ok, cool," Finn said, looking proud with himself. "Thanks," He made some sort of gang sign and left the room. Shortly after I heard a thunder of footsteps run up the stairs, and the squeaking of Finn's bed.

"Come on Carson," Kurt said, handing the kitten over to Carole and taking my hands. "We need to get a bed for him. Or at least somewhere to sleep."

"Ok," I agreed with him. We did need to get a bed for him, otherwise he would have to share our bed with us.

We walked to the local supermarket not long after, as it was close enough to not drive to. Kurt insisted to get a orange colored basket, so it will match the kittens colour. I asked him multiple times about what we will call him, but got no answers.

"I have a brilliant idea," I said inside the shop.

"What's that?" Kurt asked, flicking through a magazine he picked up. We hadn't made it very far though the shop, as Kurt took forever to find a magazine he wanted.

"We should call him Cappuccino," I suggested. "Or 'Cappa for short."

" _No_. He is ginger Carson! Not brown," Kurt said, bending over to place the magazine back. "It is like calling a bird 'Cat'." He picked up a new magazine.

"Well do you have any ideas?" I asked him with a hint of anger in my voice.

"No, but I will know when I think of it."

"Can we look for the basket now? I am getting bored looking at _vogue_ and other fashion magazines," I yawned.

"Fine, but you are buying us a drink for tomorrow to celebrate," Kurt agreed.

"We can go to the bar instead," I muttered as Kurt grabbed my hand and ran down the aisle, zooming past other shoppers. His quif flipped behind his head and bounced as he ran.

"Look, Kurt, they're there," I pointed to a pile of cat beds across the aisle.

"Oh, yeah, they are," Kurt said, following my finger very vaguely. Ever since I had glasses I have been pestering him to get his eyes checked, as it was most likely he had the same as me. Of course, every time I have asked, he said no.

There was many colours of baskets on the three shelves, that stood out from the bland wall. Learly all looked either uncomfortable or tacky, and by Kurt's expression he agreed with me.

"There isn't many good ones. . ." Kurt grimaced.

"Well, we have to choose one so let's find a good one ok." I gulped. I scanned through the shelf until I found a light orange basket, only big enough to fit the kitten for a few months. He looked _ok,_ I mean it could be better. It had a soft pillow in the centre of the basket, and a soft, small inside wall.

"Let's get this," I stretched up and pulled down the basket, and felt the hem of my shirt rise slightly.

"Oh, ok," I looked at Kurt. His face was tinged red and he was looking down. It was probably because of the cold weather. "Yeah, let's go."

I took the basket and leaded Kurt to the cashier by his hand. I didn't mind being seen holding my hands with my _brother_ in public. It is only in school that I would never, and I mean never hold hands with anyone.

 **Time Change**

"Look at him Carsey!" Kurt shrieked whilst he looked down at the kitten. We had placed him in the tacky basket as soon as we got home, and no matter how rubbish it was the kitten still slept in it.

"He looks cute," I mumbled. "I don't want to wake it up."

"That's a first," Kurt said, grinning at me and raising his eyebrows. "Rachel just messaged me on the way home to say that they are coming soon, so can you get your side tidy."

I glanced around the room, and saw that Kurt's side was much tidier than mine.

"No," I bluntly said.

"Why?"

"A messy room is a sign for creativity," I shrugged my shoulders and sat down at my desk.

"A messy room is a sign that people can trip over," Kurt retorted. "Just tidy your room, ok? Santana is coming too you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Then go tidy your side!" Kurt pointed to my side and shoved me off my chair. I glared at him and started to put things away, a.k.a. into my wardrobe.

"What up, bitches!" Santana called out as she stepped into our room. Our father and Carole had left on a date, leaving Finn to look after us. I had a argument with Finn saying that I was older than him, but he insisted to look after us whilst playing halo with Puck.

The party had got well under way, with music playing, and everyone pretty much fully drunk. Except from me, of course. I had to keep an eye out to see if anyone was doing something stupid enough that I could blackmail them for it.

"Hey- Hey 'Arson," Kurt shouted from somewhere in the house. I was situated in the living room, drinking with Santana. Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Brittany and Mercedes all moved to the dining room after I moved the table to the corner, making it a makeshift bar.

"Hello, Kurt," I called out. I finished talking to Santana and left her, trying to find Kurt in the rooms only lit up with rubbish party lights we bought at the dollar store.

I found the girls and Kurt in the dining room, patting our kitten whilst drinking whatever type of cocktail Tina made drunkenly.

"Oh, hi," Kurt had a wide grin on his face and waved at me. He seemed like he had been drinking all night, with his large grin and childlike waving, which was surprising since he was always the one that never drank at parties. All the girls glanced at me then went back to petting the kitten and muttering to each other.

I had one drink so far, yet I think Santana mixed it with a strong drink, as I felt a wave of drunkenness wave over me. Lesson learned: Do _not_ take a drink from Santana. "What are you doing?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"I am showing them our new kitten!" He squealed, clapping his hands together.

"I will soon be showing them our new animal - the circus seal that clapps every time he says something," Even though Kurt was drunk and vulnerable, I still had to put my comment out there.

"Hey, Carson, that's mean," Kurt whined, running a hand through his already messed up hair.

"Oh well," I shrugged my shoulders and craned my neck to look at Santana in the living room, who was stretching out on the couch and drunk calling someone. I grimaced and looked back at Rachel, who didn't look any better

"Berry?" I asked her.

"Uh, what Carshun?" Berry looked at me, drinking a glass of wine from the table. I heard

"Wanna play a game?" I asked her, smirking. "With everyone else."

"Oh- Oh, of course!" Rachel squealed drunkenly. "Seven minutes in heaven!" She clapped her hands together, like Kurt did before. She ran into the living room, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him with her. She quietly asked Kurt something, which led to Kurt sprinting my the stairs and bringing Finn and Puck down with him, both mirroring my confused expression. Somehow Kurt persuaded them to follow him into the kitchen and to take a drink. Being Puck, after five minutes he had drank many drinks, however Finn had only drank one.

"I am not drinking Kurt," Finn said, spinning around to face Kurt and Rachel. We were all in the living room, watching TV and drinking. "I am going to be the responsible one."

"Allll riiight," Kurt nodded, dropping his head on Berrys shoulder. They were laying on the couch, with Kurt sat in between Rachel's legs, with Rachel's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. I am not going to lie: I was jealous. Only _I_ get to cuddle with Kurt, well with the exception on Blaine, and if anyone else tried to steal that away from me I will get my revenge.

The rest of us was sprawled out on the floor, either watching TV in peace or chatting.

"Berry," I glanced at her and Kurt, grimacing at how cute they looked together. "How about we play that game, huh."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Berry screamed. "Seven minutes in heaven! Yes!"

She slid underneath Kurt to get off the chair, and grabbed his hand, pulling him to sit down next to her on the floor. "Hey! Hey, guys! We are playing seven minutes in heaven!" She shouted right in my ear. I sighed. I may need more than one drink tonight.

"Right, everyone, we need boys on one side and girls on the other," Santana called out over the music. Everyone separated regretfully and went on their sides. Finn had given up on trying not to drink and was holding one of his own drinks in his had left, saying that it was too late and that Mike was picking her up.

"Ok, so. . . Four boys and four girls," Santana said, looking over at the boys group. "Awesome, lets pair up!"

Santana placed a small spinner in the middle of the room and let the girls spin it. It had one to five written quickly over it, and all the numbers corresponds to a boy. To be honest (which I have been a lot recently) I was upset that Kurt wasn't on the girls side. Even though he isn't a girl, who else would I kiss on the girls side? The was a small possibility that Berry would kiss me, in which I would completely refuse to be kissed or be touched in any way from her.

Santana told the boys (or ordered) to sit in a circle around the empty bottle that Puck quickly gulped down, thanks to Finn prompting him, so that the girls could spin it.

Brittany was the first girl to spin the bottle, whilst I was silently pleading that it wouldn't land on me. It turned out to land on Finn, which Rachel was not happy about.

"Come on, Finny!" Brittany called out, twirling around and grabbing Finn's large hand that wasn't holding his drink. Rachel huffed and walked to the back of the girls que, obviously annoyed that Finn was now gone. _Great, now I have more of a chance to get chosen by her. At least she was at the back of the que, so that I wouldn't have to think about it._

Santana was next. She spun the bottle, leaning over me the top of me as my back was facing the girls que, and watching it with a keen eye. It luckly landed on Puck, who quickly grew a large grin on his face. There was only Mercedes and Rachel, both I would never want to kiss. Mercedes smiled at Kurt and span the bottle. Kurt had a small smile of his face, and he was letting out small, giddy laughs. I closed my eyes. _Please don't let Rachel kiss me._

I heard Kurt squeal and stand up. _Shit._ I regretfully opened my eyes and saw Rachel in front of me, holding her hand out to help me up, cocking her hip out with a swish of her hair.

"Come on Carshon," She said, yawning. "I can't wait forever."

I groaned and stood up, slapping her hand out the way. She seriously reminds me of Claire Matthews.

"Alright, you should all know where to go," Santana said, "And I am sure that we all want HummelBerry over there to go first."

"No, no, no," I chanted, waving my hand and drinking with the other. "We - we will go last."

"Nah," Santana shook her head and pointed roughly in the direction of the corridor. "You two, out there, for seven minutes."

"No!" I shouted quickly, however soon after she pushed us to the corridor, locking the living room door - I don't know how she knew how to lock it - and leaving us by ourselves. I am sure by my facial expression that I _did not_ want anything to do with her. I huffed and huddled myself into the corner, drinking from a red party cup and glaring at Rachel, who was also drinking out of a cup but she was smiling to herself.

"Hey," Rachel called out after a minute of silence - well with party music in the background. I had moved myself very subtly to the corner of the corridor, next to the front door. I was sitting down and my arms were wrapped around my legs, which were basically connected to my chest. I looked up at her and raised a eyebrow, hopefully letting her know that I would judge her no matter what she would say.

"I am bored," Rachel moaned, crossing her arms. "I have ran out of wine and I need more!"

"Uh-huh," I nodded absent-mindedly. I wasn't really paying attention - there was a small bug on the corner of the door that seemed more interesting to look at than to talk to Rachel.

"Are you even listening to me?" She stomped her foot and sassed her way to me, waving her hand in my face. "Ergh, I wish Finn was here."

"He is," I informed her.

"Smart-ass, of course he is here. Just not in here!" She waved her hand to the door and sat down next to me, sitting on the bug. I sniggered to myself and asked her 'What are you doing?"

"Well, it did say that we were partnered up, _right?"_ She said, resting her head on her hand. I nodded slightly and breathed a deep breath through my nose. _Where was she going with this?_ "Well aren't partners supposed to do something together?" She used a suggestive tone, making me suddenly want to puke.

"God no," My nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Has little Carsey never had a kiss before?" Rachel mocked, pursing her lips. "Aww."

"Of course I have!" I said.

 _Who would I want to kiss? Malerie? Miss Pillsbury? Kurt? Mmm._

"Oh, ok," Rachel smiled and nodded her head. "I have made out with Finn enough times to know how to kiss someone the best."

"Thank god," I muttered, happy that she didn't asked any questions.

"Well, since you have kissed someone before, I guess I can't take your first kiss," She looked disappointed, as if she _wanted_ to be my first kiss. "But that is also a good thing," She raised her eyebrows and raised my head with her hand.

"Rachel. . . You will regret this in the morning," My breath hitched. Why? I don't know.

"In the morning I will be hungover," She smirked, licking her lips. "Come on, we don't have forever before your brother will come find you."

I swallowed. I didn't want to kiss her, I wanted to kiss Kurt if I had a choice. But I didn't. Rachel closed her eyes and leaned in to me, moving her left hand to my jaw, smiling. My shoulders stiffened up as she placed her free hand on my shoulder. Seriously she doesn't know what she is doing at all. Isn't she with Finn? Or is he with Quinn? There is far too many relationships to remember in Glee Club.

I felt the softness of her lips touch mine as I closed my eyes. I know for a fact that even if it is with your arch enemy ( or one of your many arch enemies in my case, ) you still have to close your eyes when you kiss someone. I know the feeling that you get when you awkwardly look at someone in the eyes when you are right next to them, and it is not good.

I didn't enjoy the moment one bit. Her breath smelt like a mixture of different alcohols mixed with pizza, and the scent of sweat from her dancing all night didn't mix very well. It certainly brought out the troll in her, if she hadn't shown that enough already. After a few seconds I pulled away quite frantically, and ran a hand through my hair. I would've run into the bathroom and clean out my mouth a few times before swallowing, so I would never have to taste _Rachel Berry_ ever again, but she quickly wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug and trapping my hands between us.

I flexed out my hand after a minute of her hugging me, wanting to leave her already. How has it not been seven minutes yet? It feels like twenty.

"That was amazing!" Rachel squealed, her eyes wide. She unattached from me, letting me stand up and step away from her. "Did you like it?"

"No." I mumbled. Who would like to kiss _her?_

"Cool," Rachel nodded and stood up, looking at me with lust filled eyes.

' _Horrifying,'_ I thought, stepping away from her and crossing my arms around myself protectively. I tried to make an escape plan in my head to get away from her if she would try and attack me, however I could not think of a quick exit.

" _Hey, get the hell outside guys!"_ Screeched a voice from behind the door. Me and Rachel had been in a stare off, and I am sure if no one interrupted I would win. The door was opened quite aggressively, and I could see Santana standing in the doorway.

"I wanna get my mack on with Puckerman," She said, stepping inside and glancing between us. "Won't you look at that! They did do something!" She shouted, turning her head to look back in the living room.

"Don't tell Kurt." I pleaded.

"Don't worry Hummel two, I won't say a thing," She shrugged her shoulders. "However I do need to get a quick pic of you two and how cute you are together."

"No way!" I said, storming out, back into the living room. I left Berry there and hopefully she wouldn't follow me and stalk me all night.

I slumped a bit more in my chair when I saw Kurt and Mercedes waddle into the corridor as Finn and Brittany walked out, Finn looking uncomfortable and Brittany looking and weird as always. Luckily Rachel kept her distance, although she was still watching me.

Everyone was dancing, grinding up against each other and giggling like mad men. However I was drinking heavily, falling into a pit of my own sadness on a arm chair in the corner of the room.

"Hey there," Someone purred in front of me. I looked up to meet ocean blue eyes, matching mine. _Kurt was standing in front of me, looking like a stripper of some sort._

"Hi, Kurt." I slurred, sitting up straighter. He looked _heavenly_ , with beads of sweat falling gently down his face, and strands of his hair falling softly onto his forehead. He must have been tired, as he had been dancing with Berry for at least 20 minutes straight after he finished doing whatever with Mercedes. "Do you need help with something?"

"Yeah, actually I do!" He said, nodding his head. "Wanna dance?"

I gaped at him for a few seconds. _Is he actually asking me to dance? Like actually dancing._ "Sure." I quickly said, standing up and pushing Kurt back playfully. He placed a hand on my waist and gripped on, letting him not fall over. I flinched and the movement and tried not to slid away from him. I was not used to anyone trying to dance with me, or at least showing affectation to me. Even if that person was drunk and that they wouldn't remember even dancing with me the next day.

I don't think anyone was paying attention to us, and to be fair I was happy that no one saw us. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and softly pulled him close. He sighed and put his free hand on the other side of my waist. He was humming gently to the song playing, and with my very small amount of song knowledge I do believe it was _I just can't get enough,_ which was very truthful to my situation. I don't know if Kurt knew what he was doing, or if it was just him being drunk, nevertheless he was still amazing at dancing. Well, even if Kurt is drunk, I still had a great time dancing.


	18. Chapter 18

"I feel like hell," Kurt groaned right into my ear, waking me up.

I guess we passed out early into the morning, as everyone was sleeping around us - or at least passed out around us. Me and Kurt were curled up against each other in the middle of the room, where we most likely sat down and started sleeping. I didn't remember much from last night, but I could remember enough to hate Berry for the rest of our lives by taking advantage of me whilst I was drunk.

"Ergh," Was all that I could manage to say: I felt like I got hit by a freight train. "I am never going to drink again."

"Don't say that. . . You don't mean it." Kurt spluttered out, his voice very quiet. I guess he didn't want anyone awake to see both of us awake at the same time. I bet Puck took a picture of us whilst we were sleeping, and will always bring it up next time we even think of drinking. "I am sure you said that last time."

"I think I drank more this time," I groaned, sitting up tenderly and putting my head in my hands. My head was pounding like someone was repeatedly punching it. I thought that it wasn't _this_ bad last time I drank.

We said up and waited for our headaches to subside, or at least stop enough for us to walk around safely. Even if our headaches stopped hurting as much, the lights were off and the curtains where obviously closed or else our neighbours would've seen the party lights. Finn must have turned the lights off last night.

"Carson," Kurt said quite frantically, making his voice shrill and making my headache worse. He looked at me with his eyes large and wide open, much like Miss. Pillsbury. "Dad and Carol are coming home at 12 ish. We need to get everyone out so we can tidy, unless you want to tidy in darkness and risk someone not waking and our parents seeing them still asleep."

I stood up, sighing loudly. _Does it really matter if someone is asleep when Carol and Dad comes back? We can just say we see having a sleepover._ I shuffled towards the kitchen, looking for something to wake everyone up with. Kurt followed close behind, looking around at the floor, trying not to trip over anyone.

"What are you doing?" Kurt hissed, pulling my shoulder weakly.

"Getting a pan and spoon," I shrugged, opening most of the cupboards and trying to look inside by squinting my eyes.

"We need to wake everyone up at the same time so then they stay awake by freaking out." I snorted and pulled out a large wooden spoon. "I can imagine their reactions."

"Yeah, _great idea_ , it will make our headaches worse you know." Kurt said, kneading his eyes with his hands. "Ergh, I need medicine or something; my head is pounding."

"Well what do you want? A headache or to get grounded for the rest of our freaking lives?" I told him, wincing as I heard my voice run through my ears and straight to my head.

I leaned over to rummage around in a cupboard, whilst Kurt said out loud a list in his mind about how bad of an idea this was.

When I found what I was looking for I playfully slapped Kurt's waist and walked back to the living room, prompting Kurt to follow me. Unfortunately he stayed back, probably so he wouldn't hear the banging as loud and the rest of us would, so his headache wouldn't get worse like mine would. I stood in the middle of the room, surveying the scene: Brittany was lying across Santana on the sofa, and the others were just splattered out in random patterns across the floor. I fished around in my trouser pocket until I found my phone, and I quickly snapped a few shots of what was around me so I could use it later. _I could use this for anything! Who knows who I can piss off with these?_

I got the spoon from my right hand, which was also holding the pan, and slammed it against the pan, creating a loud and irritating clanging noise of wood against metal. Almost everyone woke up, so whilst they were moaned that their heads hurt, I escaped to Kurt.

"Fuck yeah! Look at my masterpiece Kurt," I pointed to the living room. "Everyone is awake!"

"They will find out it was you," Kurt raised his eyebrows. His face was contorted in pain; his eyes were squinting at me and his forehead was crinkled up. "Can you get me some medicine? My head is pounding and it feels like I might die."

"Of course." I said, bowing dramatically.

"My prince." Kurt laughed, mockingly saluting. I turned around and started the search for medicine. Only Kurt really knew where it was, as he hid it from our father when he got a heart attack so he would take his pills at the correct time and not make his immune system weak.

"It is in the cupboard over here, doofus." Kurt smiled, opening the cupboard to his left, completely opposite to where I was looking.

"Uh-huh," I nodded, pulling out some tablets and popping the out of their packaging. Kurt went to the sink with two cups and poured us some water, so our throats wouldn't get dry. We both took two tablets to settle our headaches down.

"Oh, _shit."_ Kurt said, swallowing his two tablets quickly. He looked around frantically, checking the table for something.

"What?" I asked, questioning Kurt's vulgar language.

" _WHERE IS THE CAT!"_ Kurt screamed, quite pathetically if I do say so myself. He darted to the door frame to look more clearly into the living room. "Where is it?"

"Why would I know?" I asked him, poking my head next to his to look back into the living room to see if my sight was better than his. Judging by what I saw, mine wasn't any better than his so I stood back but kept looking. Kurt being upset is what I think the worst thing I can think of, comparing to his face looking so innocent - a trait I wish I had so that I could have, without all the fuss, get out of detentions. I saw Santana out of the corner of my eye stand up from the sofa after patting Brittany on the shoulder. Brittany was just in view, and to be honest she looked much like normal. Santana walked right up into Kurt's face, putting her pointer finger to his lips to shut him up.

"Shut up, Lady Lips, here it is," Santana demanded. She had the kitten curled up in her hands. "He seemed to decide to snuggle with me and Brittany on the sofa."

"Oh thank goodness," Kurt sighed happily. He tenderly picked up the kitten and placed it in his large hand, and seemed to examine it.

"Oh thank goodness that you have stopped screaming," Santana rolled her eyes, massaging her temples. "Oh and Carson?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck you," She simply said, swishing her hair and turning away to go back to Brittany. I kind of expected that reaction, but not that strongly. I looked down to my hands, where I was still holding the pan and spoon. I quickly reacted and shoved them into their corresponding cupboards, hoping they stay in place the next time Carol wants to cook.

"See, I told you!" Kurt sing-songed, petting the kitten in his hands.

"I know," I mumbled. He hummed, shooting me a large grin, jumping up on the counter, giving the kitten some biscuits that Carol brought us.

"I need to give you a present." I said.

"Oh, yeah," Kurt agreed, nodding his head. "I have yours in our room, hidden in a place you would never approach."

"Your dressing table?"

"No! And I am not going to tell you where it is - I want to give it to you personally."

"Alright then," I sighed. I didn't like people giving me presents, especially Kurt. I secretly hope mine is as good as his, because I don't want to give him something that cost half of his present.

"Should we get tidying? I don't want Carol to see this." He waved his arm around, and to support his point he picked up a red solo cup next to him.

"Yeah, ok."

"Hey, Boys!" Carol called out later that day. Me, Kurt and Finn finished cleaning the house, whilst taking multiple tablets. Kurt attempted to get everyone out of the house, until Rachel started a conversation about Nationals. I practically shoved everyone out the door, including Rachel, who at the time was _still_ talking to Kurt. Granted Kurt looked bored out of his mind, but can't Rachel not take a hint? She eventually left, with me bribing her by saying that she wouldn't get a solo in Nationals if she didn't practise everyday.

"Hi Carol!" Kurt shouted down. Finn shouted, correction - muffled out, something along the lines of "Hey Mom!" He must have been eating a packet of chips. Not soon after I saw him peeking through our door.

"Hey, Dude, want this?" Finn threw a packet of chips onto my bed. "Sorry Kurt, there wasn't anything for you."

"It's ok." Kurt shrugged. I looked at the chips for a second before giving in and letting myself to it. _Seriously though, they were Doritos. Amazing._

Finn left to go back to his room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Carson?" Kurt dragged out, looking at me with his puppy eyes from his desk. His hair was scuffed up from cleaning earlier, and to be honest he looked at bit more like me. I raised my eyebrows and smiled, laying back on the bed. _I am such a narcissist._

"Yes?" I copied his voice.

"I got your birthday present for you." He stood up and walked over to our bed, bending down and retreating a small box from underneath the bed that he had owned for a long time.

"Okay?" I looked confused at Kurt and sat cross legged in the middle of our bed.

"I wanted to get something precious to both of us, and I am kinda hoping that you would like it."

 _He isn't going to ask me out on a date right? I kind of wanted to do that!_

He pulled out a small box that could only hold very small things, like jewellery or house keys.

"Wait, this better not be something expensive." Kurt shook his head slightly.

"Just wait to see what it is."

He let me unwrap the box, that was wrapped in a beautiful blue satin ribbon, with a large smile on his face.

"Open it! Open it! I wanna see your reaction!"

"Okay, Kurt. Calm down."

When I opened the box I saw a shining golden watch, much like my usual black one.I took it out gently and sucked in a breath: there was three small names inscribed around the strap, and no matter how blind I am I could tell what names they were - _Kurt, Elizabeth, Carson._

"This - This-"

"Before you say that it must be expensive, I don't care. I wanted to get you something that you would like." Kurt smiled, putting his hand out. "Put your right hand in mine."

I obliged, letting him take off my watch and place the new one there. I breathed in deeply, blinking quickly, avoiding eye contact with Kurt. Mr eyes quickly diverted to the box.

"Hey, look at me." Kurt said, putting his hands on my jaw and forcing me to look at him. "I need to know that it was a good present."

"It's great." I whispered. "I like it."

" _Look Mom." I showed her a small box, in which was a golden hummingbird necklace. I hated the smell of hospitals, but I had promised myself to always see her after school everyday. I decided to bring her favorite necklace that she got from our dad as a anniversary gift to help her forget that she was ill and stuck in a bed._

" _That's great, honey." She smiled and gently took the box from me, scruffing up my hair at the same time. I sat down on a chair next to her bed and fondly smiled, happy that she was happy. I couldn't bare to think of what life would be like without her, so I quickly thought of happy things like when we went to a new park with our family and we all swung on the swings - without our father as he was too big to swing with us._

" _Kurtsie will be coming soon!" I grinned, swinging my feet back and forth just above the floor._

 _She laughed at my nickname for Kurt and nodded._

" _I can't wait."_

"Carsey, I am sorry." Kurt's face quickly filled with concern, moving his hands to my arms and to move the box in between us.

"I love it, don't worry." I reassured him with a small voice. My fingers wrapped around the metal, feeling the cool metal of the watch. "You shouldn't have, Kurt. What about Blaine?"

"I told him last night, he kinda snapped and asked me why I spent so much on-on a sarcastic twat." Kurt explained, stuttering over his words. "We have kinda made up, but I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean kinda?" My eyes shot up to his, completely forgetting my present.

"I said sorry, and he accepted it." Kurt stammered.

"You said sorry?" I barked, my eyes flaring up like fire. "He should have! I am your brother God dammit!"

"Carson-"

"I'm gonna rip him to pieces!" I stood up, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"Carson, you will get put in prison!" Kurt argued, placing his hands on my biceps, sitting up on his knees to reach my height. His face was full of worry, piercing right into my cold heart.

He pulled me back on the bed, forcing me to sit on his lap so he could stroke my hair. He put his head on my shoulder and wrapped an arm around my stomach, holding me close.

"Calm down, Carson." Kurt whispered, stroking my hair. He knew I secretly liked it, no matter how many times I would deny it in front of his friends.

"No! He just like those jocks, Kurt!" I breathed out deeply, leaning my head against his neck.

"No, he isn't. He can get a bit wound up sometimes, that's all." Kurt insisted. "Or, you know, jealous."

I snorted, placing my hand around his hand that was around my waist. I felt him tense beneath me, before relaxing and sighing into my neck.

"So, er, do you like the watch?" Kurt asked quietly, slowly moving his fingers around the small gap between the watch and my wrist.

"It is stunning. I have something for you, but I don't think it would compete against this."

"Where is it?" Kurt asked, picking me up and putting me on the bed next to him. _Literally picking me up. Holy crap he must be strong._

"It is in my bedside table, under all my crap." I shrugged my shoulders and pushed off the bed, going to get his present.

I gave him the small cardboard box, which was the only thing I could find to put it in, and smiled at him. I knew what it was - a blue silk ribbon with words sown around the outside.

"This is beautiful, Carson." Kurt gleamed, picking up the ribbon gently and reading some of it.

"It isn't as good as yours though." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"It is the best present ever."

"What is this bullcrap?" I said, sitting down on the bed and breathing out heavily. Kurt followed me into our room, who I hoped was feeling the same amount of rage that I was. Who does Jesse think he is, waltzing into _our_ Glee Club and ruining Nationals for all us. "A-a freaking audition to see who is the best? Bullshit."

"That really reassures me Carson." Kurt said dryly. "Yeah, I agree that Jesse is bad _but_ -"

"He told me that he was afraid to talk to me because I wouldn't shut up!"

"Mr. Schuster still makes all the calls. . ." Kurt sighed.

"Jesse will still persuade him." I argued, shaking my head.

"Well, I do think _Some People_ is a good choice." Kurt pointed out. "I mean, to win him over."

"Amazing, but he would go for Rachel. I mean, come _on."_

"I know." Kurt sat down next to me and put a hand on my knee.

"Anyway can I tell you something that me and Finn have arranged with, er, Miss. Sylvester?"

"With that _Dragon-lady?"_ I snarled.

"Yes, well you know her sister died recently?"

" _No?"_ I was surprised Malerie hadn't told me, although she doesn't know much about the teachers.

"Anyway, we are helping her arrange a funeral." Kurt explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Seriously? _Why?"_ I asked, horrified. Who would want to help someone who has made their life a living hell? Especially if he had promptly left her team for no reason other than I am busy.

"Well me and Finn has both encountered a death in our life, so we thought it would be nice to help her out." Kurt explained quietly. "And so have you."

"I. . . Yeah." I mumbled.

"So if you want to help get Jean's things together and tidy up that would be nice." Kurt said, walking out the room to supposedly find Finn.

"By the way Carson, we are leaving in five minutes!" Kurt shouted.

The nursing home was quite dank, and was further away than we had expected it to be. Jean was kept in a nursing home different to my grandma's, and fortunately it was worse. Not that I have anything against Jean but I am glad _my_ family is kept in a more well furnished and more suprime home.

"What should I do with this?" I asked Kurt, holding a small baton.

"Put it in the pile over there." Kurt pointed to the pile he was speaking about. The pile, which was about 5ft tall, was full of all the things that Kurt guessed would let Sue remember her good times with Jean.

"There is too much. . . _Things_ in this pile." I muttered.

"Well Miss. Sylvester can sort through them when she comes back in.

"Fine."

Basically the evening was a whole waste of our time, as at exactly 6pm Sue came stalking in and told us to get rid of everything except a few items. Kurt decided to keep a tape of Jean tapped over _Charlie and the chocolate factory_ , and to be honest I have no clue what he is going to do with it.

"What are you doing with that tape?" I asked Kurt on the way back from the nursing home.

"We can use it for her funeral. I have a great idea that hopefully won't leave people as sad as they were before." Kurt explained, keeping his eyes on the road with great precision. "I have invited as many people as I knew that cared about Jean, which mostly consists of her friends and her nurses at the nursing home."

"Awesome." I mumbled.

" _Hey."_ Kurt stopped at a very convenient traffic light, which happened to be at what seemed like a busy road, and placed an affectionate hand on my knee and squeezed lightly. "Why are you so annoyed at the idea of a funeral?"

"I. . . I don't know. It's stupid, I know."

"No it's not." Kurt shook his head.

"I am stupid. I act so confident at school and at home and with you. . . I am a mess."

"Is that what this is all about? Sweetie I love you but you have to help me out here."

"I don't _know._ " I hated how small and fragile my voice was, and brought my shoulders in towards me. "Our birthday was a mess, and now it is like nothing happened."

"Huh?" Kurt asked, completely oblivious.

"It doesn't matter. I am just annoyed that we didn't have the best party we could've had." I quickly said.

". . . It was still great, right?"

"Of course it was."

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I will be singing _Some People_ from _Gypsy."_

I smiled at Kurt when he shot a quick glance at me, looking for the reassurance that he definitely needed. He had been practicing all night, and even though I was so exhausted when I woke up I was still proud of him.

Before Kurt had performed Santana had sung though some popular song, whilst Jesse was drawing a cat on his notepad. _A freakin' cat! Who does that?_

" _Well they can stay and rot! But not Rose!"_ Kurt sang beautifully. I shrank down shamelessly in my seat and shoved my bag on my lap, pretending to be rummaging around for something. You can't blame me; that dance and those clothes are sinful.

"Good job, buddy." Mr Schuester said, looking back down at his notes. I can tell he was impressed, as he should be with all of Kurt's solos.

"Kurt, you do know that song was meant to be sung by a woman, right?" Jesse asked. What the fuck? Who cares who sung the song originally?

Kurt's eyes basically bugged out of his head in rage. "Yes, I'm aware. The Glee Club dealt with that whole boys singing songs meant for girls. It's kinda old news."

"Which you obviously don't care about, Jesse." I muttered.

"Then you must know that that song was done to great fanfare by such Broadway legends as Merman, LuPone, Bernadette." Jesse stated. _Smartass._ "Those are some awfully big heels to fill, and I'm just not quite sure that you nailed it."

Kurt held his head high and left, ignoring Jesse's comment. I slid out of my seat, following Kurt backstage, flashing Jesse the finger. That bastard.

The funeral was quite upsetting to be honest. It was the closest thing I have seen to mine and Kurt's mother's death, and to relive those memories again was saddening. I could tell that Kurt was still pissed off at Jesse, even at Glee Club he called him "Jesse St. Sucks," I was proud of him. Even I couldn't make a name for him that quick.

I had gotten accustomed to staying at the journalism classroom until Sue will force me out or Kurt calls me worried sick that I died or something. I usually pick up cat food every so often on the way home, which made me remember to get cat food or else Kurt _will_ kill me. He adores that kitten more than he loves me sometimes, and it definitely normal to be jealous, right? _Shit!_ This is stupid. No one should love their brother, let alone their twin. Unless it is unconditional. But I wouldn't be jealous of him with Blaine and our kitten if it was unconditional. Everything about him is perfect: his body, his soft hair, his angelic voice, everything. Just that stupid Hobbit is in the way. At least we have a week to ourselves in New York with the New Directions.


	19. Chapter 19

**Written in Carson POV.**

"Oh my gosh I can't believe we are actually going to New York!" Kurt squealed.

"I know right!" I smiled, watching Kurt scramble around, looking for things to pack. I had already packed most of my things, obviously keeping my glasses and laptop out to use whenever I please. The flight was said to be a few hours by Mr. Schuester, which I obviously groaned to. Seriously, who wants to spend a few hours in a air tight plane with _Rachel._ So I am bringing a shit ton of crisps to binge-eat whilst on the flight.

"Should I buy things there? What should I buy?" Kurt asked, laying on top of his suitcase to shut it.

"I don't know."

"Er. . . Can you help me?" Kurt asked sheepishly. I swallowed, trying not to look at his ass, as I moved to the front of the suitcase, letting me zip the case up with ease. "There you go."

"I just can't believe that we are actually going to New York though! Together!" Kurt jumped off the suitcase, his smile reaching across his face. "I wanna go to Tiffany's, and-"

"Woah, calm down there. Mr. Asshat still hasn't got our setlist yet, so don't get your hopes high," I bited out, without any heat behind it.

" _Fine_ , but he better let us go somewhere," Kurt experated, puffing out his chest in a what would be in a very strong manner, if his hair wasn't all mused out and his cheeks weren't blown out.

"Doubt it," I muttered, shuffling towards the door. "Come on, we better see if the idiot down the hall needs some help."

"You have taken quite a liking to him," Kurt murmured, sliding his hand into mine. "You used to hate him."

"Only because he chose Rachel over you, blew up Jacob's website when he ' _got Quinn pregnant,' which_ ruined the school newspaper even more than after the Seniors had left, and is a idiot all around. _But_ I like kicking his ass in COD, or any video game in fact." I grinned proudly, swinging my and Kurt's linked hands between us.

"When do you play games with Finn?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"When you are with Hobbit. I get lonely," _more like get jealous._

"Awh," Kurt cooed, pushing Finn's door open without warning him. What we saw we didn't expect - not him jacking off, but him trying to play COD with the kitten in front of his TV, forcing him to sway left and right whenever the kitten moved or licked its paw. As soon as he found out that we were standing there, by hearing Kurt's muffled giggles, his expression changed suddenly to looking mortified.

"Jesus Christ Finn, it is a kitten not a naked picture of Rachel." I snorted, snagging a glance at Kurt, watching as his face grew redder. "Have you found a new friends after letting your Caterpillar go?" Kurt looked at me in confusion. _Guess I will have to explain to him about Finn's Caterpillar._

Suddenly Kurt's face filled with disgust, "I will never get that out of my mind."

"Can you imagine Kurt? Dad, Carol and Finn brought us a walking, meowing, _living_ picture of a naked Rachel." I _attempted_ to keep a snort in when Kurt glared at me, jutting his head forward - motioning dry-heaving.

Finn paused his game, "Guys, I am here y'know."

" _So_ , Finn, have you even tried to pack for New York?" I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. "'Cause it sure looks like-"

Kurt slapped a hand over my mouth, "Okay! Would you like packing or have you already packed?" I predominantly licked his entire hand, making him retreat as fast as he could.

"Oh, right, yeah I have packed." Finn said, pointing to a bag in the corner of his room. I could hear Kurt sigh, followed by a quiet "oh god."

After packing with Finn, Kurt and I decided to watch a film since Carol was outside doing gardening and Burt was at the tyre shop. Kurt, me and movies is usually a win-win on mine and Kurt's part, as Kurt would rest his head on my lap and he would usually chose the movies so that he can enjoy them and not be subjected to any Marvel movies or Batman.

All of a sudden Kurt asked half way through the movie, "So, what is going on with Finn and his Caterpillar?"

"Oh, right! I was messaging him whilst watching a shitty movie at the cinema with Brittany and Santana when you were at a sleepover with the rest of the girls, don't ask why, and it ended up to be a quite interesting conversation."

"Can I see?" Kurt sat up, looking at me expectantly. I handed him my phone that was on the coffee table, and he swiftly went straight to my messages.

 **Finn :**

Do people have caterpillars as pets?

 **Carson:**

Not usually.

Do you want me to look it up?

 **Finn;**

Nah but thanks though

 **Carson:**

Alright.

 **Finn:**

Can I have a caterpillar as a pet?

 **Carson:**

Well I don't know Finn, maybe you should asked Carol if she could find a caterpillar in her outrageously extravagant yard.

 **Finn:**

Oh _no._ I think I have fell in love with a caterpillar.

 **Carson:**

Oh my fucking god. You actually asked her.

 **Finn:**

I think I'll keep her.

 **Carson:**

The caterpillar?

 **Finn:**

No I wanna keep Rachel.

 **Finn:**

And the caterpillar.

 **Carson:**

Do we need to have the conversation again about humans as personal property and how that's illegal?

 **Finn:**

But I wanna keep Rachel too. . .

 **Carson:**

What are you going to do when the caterpillar turns into a butterfly and flies away forever?

 **Finn:**

:(

 **Finn:**

Why do you have to ruin everything?

 **Carson:**

OH I'M _SO_ SORRY FINN. MAYBE I SHOULD BE MORE CONSIDERATE OF YOUR FEELING NEXT TIME

 **Finn:**

I AGREE :)

 **Finn:**

I set her free

 **Carson:**

Who?

 **Finn:**

The caterpillar. I took her outside and set her free. In a park. A park full of delicious looking leaves. She'll be happy

 **Carson:**

That is the greatest news I have hear all day. Well how can you tell it was a girl caterpillar?

 **Finn:**

Because I called it Rachel

 **Carson:**

That is horrifying. Did you name the sexually ambiguous caterpillar?

 **Finn:**

No I didn't want to get too attached

 **Carson:**

That's nice.

 **Finn:**

You're making fun of me aren't you

 **Carson:**

How could you tell?

 **Finn:**

I don't like you anymore.

 **Carson:**

Nice brotherly love there Finn.

Kurt finished reading laughing with his eyes crinkled up, looking as cute as ever. "Oh my gosh. This is priceless!"

"I think he may have been on a sugar rush or something." I guessed, letting Kurt put my shitty phone back to the coffee table. "I have never seen him that stupid before."

"Probably."

"Please step aside, sir." I huffed, stalking over next to a security worker. I was positive that this was going to be the first time that I wouldn't get caught out, yet I got proved wrong.  
"Do you have any guardians with you?" The worker asked.  
If he didn't have direct access to the cops I would have said 'yeah, they flew off without me.' Unfortunately I didn't want to go to jail, because Northwestern would never let a kid in that had a record that said 'arguing with staff at Lima, Ohio security.'  
"Yeah, just over there," I pointed at Mr. Schuester, who was faffing around with Rachel at the back of the New Directions. Thank God he wasn't at the back of security, because that wouldn't be pretty.  
"Please may you go get them." I rolled my eyes discreetly whilst shouting at Mr. Schuester. What can I say? The airport security was packed like a bitch, so I had any right to shout over crying babies and whining kids.  
Mr. Schuester finally saw me and walked over to me, giving consent to the worker that yes he was my guardian for this trip, and yes he could poke and prod me wherever he wanted. Well, not in that context but that is practically what he meant.

When we finally got on the plane after the workers deciding that my belt and hoodie set the detector off, and I luckily was able to acquire a seat next to Kurt after arguing with Rachel, who wanted to sit next to Kurt to sing showtunes, saying that Kurt got motion sickness which isn't a lie. Rachel finally sat down next to Finn, too happy to argue for very long. I sat next to the window, letting Kurt be able to go to the toilet or walk around freely.  
As soon as the ding went off to indicate that a safety video was going to play on our overhead TV's and the plane would start to move, Kurt curled up next to me, his hair poking the side of my neck. I wrapped my arm around him and nuzzled into his hair, knowing that he would have scolded me if we were at home but he would just blame his messed up hair from sleeping on a plane.  
"You can be such a sweetheart, you know." I heard Santana say from behind me.  
I tried to strain my neck to give her a piece of my mind until I heard a muffled "don't go," from Kurt, gripping onto me tight.  
"I won't." I promised with all my heart, putting a light kiss to Kurt's forehead.  
"Mmm, thanks." Kurt mumbled, obviously getting delicious and tired.  
"Go to sleep, I will still be here when you wake up." I said quietly, sniffing the amazing scent of Kurt's hair, letting him bury his head into my chest, something I knew he liked to do. He once said under the influence of barely any sleep "your heartbeat lulls me to sleep, because it is always steady and your clothes are really thin and soft."  
Not long after Kurt had fallen asleep, becoming a large weight on Carson, making him unable to move very far without getting some warning that Kurt may wake up, such as a sniffle or a unconscious slap to the chest or stomach. Santana had texted him, fortunately, instead of interrupting Kurt's sleep.

 **Santana:**  
You look quite comfortable there ;) You are quite lucky. Kurt is gets all soft and cuddly at night. Or, in your case, when he sleeps. It is adorable actually.  
 **Carson:**  
Fuck you. And, how do you know that he gets cuddly?  
 **Santana:**  
Many, many sleepovers with the girls and Kurt. Most men would be jealous that he has more than two girls that cuddle into him at night, but I must say - he is a great cuddler. I think the most funniest sleepover was when mine and Rachel's heads were on his stomach and Mercedes was sleeping behind Rachel and when Kurt woke up he screamed because, I quote "never had a black woman sleep next to him before."  
 **Carson:**  
Well I can guess why.  
 **Santana:**  
I betcha he has gotten so used to sleeping next to you huh? Aren't twins built the same? So you would be comfortable to sleep on.  
 **Carson:**  
If you define comfortable to someone punching you over and over again - fuck feminism, then yeah I think I am like Kurt in many ways.

"Carsey," Kurt all but whined, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was gazing out the window, chewing on mint gum, thinking about absolutely nothing.

"Yeah," I said lovingly, patting Kurt's hair gently.

"Have we landed yet?"

"Mmm, no," I said slowly, pulling the big lump that was Kurt closer to me. "But I kinda need to take a piss."

"I don't wanna move."

"Please?" Kurt groaned and acquiesced, rolling off of my chest and instead burrowed into his seat.

I hate waking Kurt up, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and I don't think I could go for another minute without pissing myself. The flight wasn't going to suddenly take a detour so I could go to the shitter, although I would like that in my future. My own private plane that could take me anywhere, with servants serving me grapes and freshly pressed fruit juice.

When I got back Kurt was leaning over the chairs in front of us, talking animatedly to Rachel and Finn, like he hasn't spoken to them in years. I was suprised to say the least, since, at the most, ten minutes ago Kurt was sleeping and sick.

"We have to go _somewhere_." Kurt sighed, looking at Rachel.

"Maybe we can - oh hey Carson!" Rachel quickly said, smiling a shit-eating grin at me. I gave her a middle finger and shimmied into my seat, making sure my ass was on full display for Kurt.

"Someone is in a bad mood." Rachel huffed and slid back on her chair in a child-like manner, still keeping her gaze steady on me through the little gap in between her chair and Finn's.

"Oh is there?" I snapped, moving my gaze to the window. Kurt clucked, shooing Rachel's now curios face away, and curled up next to me, trying to make me look at him.

"Why are you so annoyed?" Kurt asked softly.

I didn't really know. Maybe it was Rachel or just the environment - a stuffed up plane that could crash at any moment because the pilot was so distracted by the Glee Club singing for the entire flight. "I don't know."

"Sleep with me. I am sure Mr. Schue or Finn would wake us up." Kurt suggested. I yawned, wrapping an arm around Kurt.

"Fine, but if anyone asks or questions us, say it was involuntary."

Kurt made a adorable little noise, agreeing with me. He curled up next to me so close that he was pretty much on my lap. "Sleep!" He ordered, butting his head up into my chin.

"How. . ?"

"I can't sleep when your heartbeat is like someone shot you. Calm down and sleep." Kurt responded, holding out his hand that wasn't stuck between our bodies. "Take it."

"Why?" I asked, not even letting him answer by putting my hand in his. He entwined his fingers and slowly moved his thumb across the back of my palm. It was quite relaxing after a while, and I fell asleep even before he had the chance to stop moving his thumb.

I woke up to a slap to the cheek, startling me out of my dreams. "What the fuck?" I groggily said.

"Wake up Hummels, unless you want to us to lose you like _Home Alone,_ which wouldn't be so bad but I would miss my daily instalment of ' _The incestory of the Hummels.'"_

"Fuck off Santana." I muttered, prying Kurt's body off me. "Wake up, Kurt."

"Nooooo." Kurt whined, pulling my torso closer to him. "I was having a good dream."

"Kurt, we have to get up." I stood up regretfully, holding my hand out that Kurt took hesitantly, opening his eyes. I shoved Santana out of the way and took out hand luggage out of the overhead compartments and go on our way out, not waiting for Mr. Schuester until me and Kurt got to the baggage claim carousel. I sat down at a chair bleary eyed, rubbing my eyes with the bottom of my palm that wasn't attached to Kurt. Kurt took the situation to sit right on my lap without warning, and squirm into a more comfortable position, and, to finish it off, sigh contently. I don't think I have been so surprised before and _uncomfortable_ before in a airport, but this just tops it off.

The whole Glee Club came pouring in, no pun intended, and sat down near us, all luckily too caught up in their conversations to see my problem. Kurt seemed completely fine with killing my dignity, sitting up and crossing his legs, no doubtedly smiling.

As soon as the baggage started to roll around the baggage carousel, Kurt squirmed again and jumped up, leaving me in a spluttering mess.

"Hummel two, what happened to you?" Santana asked mischievously next to me, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Did you and Kurt have a quickie in the bathroom without me knowing? Did he leave you with blue balls when he couldn't go through with it?"

"I am fine Satin." I hissed, standing up and following Kurt to grab our bags and get out of this hellhole.

Kurt was ecstatic when we entered the hotel room, and since Mr. Schuester decided to order three rooms - one for himself, one for the girls and one for the boys, - we were stuck in a room with 9 people that was fit for 4. Kurt persuaded Mr. Schuester to let me and him sleep with the girls, which is why there was 9 of us.

Mr. Schuester put the whole of the New Directions in the girls room after we had all unpacked and ate a tedious late breakfast in front of times square, for a "group meeting."

"Do you know that I can get an ahi tartare and a steak sandwich at 3:00 in the morning from their all-night dining menu? I feel like Eloise." Kurt said out loud, looking down at a menu that he got from the desk that me and him were sitting by. We were sitting on a chair, separate chairs each, waiting for Mr. Schuester to come in at any moment.

"I have pills for that." Brittany murmured, just as loud. I sighed, rolling my eyes, pulling my phone out to play angry birds.

I barely paid any attention to what was happening until I was dragged to what would be mine and Kurt's bed, (the girls wanted Kurt to be comfortable, and since I _am_ his twin. .) and forced to watch Brittany sing a song obviously called "My Cup" with Artie. _Great. Original songs. Kill me now._

I guess Mr. Asshat left earlier as everyone was coming up, very quickly may I add, of a way to sneak out of the hotel to get out without anyone noticing. Anyway their plan worked, and we were on the streets in no time, everyone amazed at how amazing it was. Rachel, undoubtedly, took full control of us, telling us to write down every little thing we see. I didn't oblige, instead making sure that Kurt wasn't running into every fashion shop we pass by.

When we were walking back to the hotel, Rachel had the _greatest_ idea of starting a flash mob with a mash up with two New York songs that I really can't be bothered to learn. Berry somehow found a boombox which she connected to her little pink blackberry, and forced Satin, Finn, Artie, Mercedes and Brittany to sing lead over her backing track that she somehow had on her phone.

I am not going to lie, it was awesome that we got to sing in front of other people and make Broadway and whatever look like shit, but I am wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Schuester found out in someway that his group of 15-17 year olds started a flash mob in front of loads of people.

"Carson?" One of the girls asked. We were lying around in the room, bored out of our minds. I had planned to order a take away pizza when we get hungry, but Kurt is positive Rachel is going on a date with Finn.

"Mmm?"

"Are you ticklish?" _Oh fuck no._ I have already had my fair share of tickle fights with Kurt, and those are not fun. Kurt snorted next to me, almost as if he could read my mind.

"As I have said, girls, twins share many features." Kurt winked at Santana, and I immediately shoved Kurt as light as I could, getting a reaction that I wasn't anticipating at all. All the girls ran on my bed at once like they were his trained dogs, and before I was ambushed I could hear the faint laugh of Kurt over the squealing and squawking from all the girls. They attacked me _everywhere,_ getting a very sharp reaction from me.

"What-no no no no." I said, starving off a 'fuck' by letting out a long 'fff'.

"This is what you get." Satin said devilishly, tickling me on my waist. I was almost pissing myself laughing, which I would never think I would do in a different situation around most of the Glee Club.

"I never thought I would see you laugh." Quinn laughed, holding my calves straight as Rachel tickled the back of my knee. I tried so hard to kick her, believe me, _I did,_ but I guess once you have given birth there must be someway of losing all that extra weight.

"Stop!" I managed to splutter out, flailing my arms around uselessly. Kurt was watching from the other bed, laughing as much as the girls. "Kurt! Help!"

"No way!" Kurt said, walking over. "In fact, I know exactly where you hate getting tickled."  
Kurt moved the pillows that I was resting my back on swiftly and instead replaced it with himself.

"You should loosen up a little more often." Kurt whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my trembling body. His skillful hands attacked my back, getting a loud squeal from me, which I automatically regretted.

"I-I-I am gonna piss myself!" I shrieked, pushing my chest forward to avoid Kurt.

"Eww." Tina's nose scrunched up.

"That is why we are on your bed." Rachel said, moving her hands to my thighs, instructing Quinn to stay put.

"I don't wanna sleep on piss sheets!" I yelped as Kurt moved to my lower back. "I don't think Kurt would wanna either!"

"Fine!" Kurt concluded as he put his forehead on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist protectively. I sighed in relief as the girls slowly moved away from my now quivering body, giving me space. I could hear Kurt laughing still, his adorable giggles getting blocked out by my shoulder.

"That was not fucking fair," I muttered, trying to control my intense breathing.

"It was funny though." Kurt said quietly, squeezing my torso gently.

"Not for me. It was like torture."

"Awh." Kurt cooed mockingly. "Does Carsey need to go to the toilet now?"

"In fact yes, please, I do." I nodded, unlatching myself from Kurt to be able to go and take a long, needed piss. Consequently I heard the now familiar laughs of the girls, and Kurt's high pitched laugh in the mix, probably all laughing at my _needs._ I started to spray a handful over my red face, wishing for it to calm the fuck down and go back to my normal, slightly tanned compared to Kurt, skin colour, until I heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"I know you need to pee and everything but I need to get ready, - I have a date with Finn!" Rachel called out through the door. _Ergh. Rachel. At least I locked the door._

I wiped my face on a hand towel, unlocked the door and opened it with a little too much force, making it slam onto another wall to my right. Rachel skipped past me, pushing me all the way out, locking the door behind me.

After a very awkward dinner of three takeaway pizzas to share between all of us, we changed into our pajamas, and on my case a t-shirt and thin sweatpants. I changed as quickly as possible, ducking my head as the other girls got changed - a sight that I never want to see again, yet I still have tomorrow morning, night, and the next day morning until this is all over. After everyone turned the lights off, I burrowed into the Queen sized bed and let Kurt attach to my back, wrapping a arm around my waist, sighing contently into my shoulder.

"You have to admit, that was funny." Kurt murmured.

"It was humiliating." I whispered back, poking Kurt's hand with my pointer finger.

"Naaah."


	20. Chapter 20

I sat up suddenly, rubbing my face, getting the sleep out of my eyes. By the light outside and the curtains wide open, I could tell it was morning, as well as the girls chatting and squawking. I noticed Kurt wasn't near me, which _didn't_ send a pang of jealousy though me- although no one should be with Kurt without my permission, especially Hobbit and his Warblering friends. I also noticed that Berry wasn't there, and _I swear_ , if she dares to touch him I will punch her.

As I looked around bleary-eyed, Santana caught my gaze and smirked at me, twirling her makeup brush between her fingers.

"You look like shit," I said- one of my many great quotes.

"I would say 'you too', but how mean would that be?" Santana said, laughing devilishly at something Quinn said next to her. "Berry left with your twin, so keep the bitchery to a slightly smaller level."

I actually laughed at her, crossing my arms over my chest, "I can do what I want, and even if Kurt isn't here to " _protect me,"_ I said, making quotation marks with my fingers, "I can call you and say to you whatever I please."

"Don't blame me when you go crawling back to Hummel," Santana shrugged, swiftly taking one of the girl's eye shadows, putting it on her eyes with practiced precision. "Get off your ass and get ready. We have to start to finish the songs soon."

"Whatever," I huffed, stalking over to my messenger bag that I must have put unknowingly next to the hotel room chair last night.

I pulled out my phone, ready to ambush Kurt with texts on why he wasn't there, until I saw a gleam of glitter covering my laptop and the contents of my bag.

"What the _fuck?"_ I asked, raising my bag with my free hand. " _Glitter?_ "

"Uh-huh." Mercedes answered, plopping herself down onto the chair next to me.

"What else is there?" I asked suspiciously, raising my voice a little. I didn't want to alert Mr. Asshat, let alone have him come in the room with the boys to see that I am by myself with a bunch of girls putting makeup on.

"Well in your hair there is—" Brittany started, only to be stopped by Santana's hand clasping forcefully onto her mouth.

" _What?"_ I exclaimed, raising a hand to my messy hair, running it through my hair to see if anything was smeared or sprinkled into my hair. I pulled back my hand, turning my hand over so that I could look at the palm, and what I saw made me almost shreak.

"Your hair is pink!" Brittany grinned, clapping her hands.

I turned my attention to Santana, glaring at her, making sure that she knew that she fucked up. Santana raised her hands in surrender, smiling smugly.

"I couldn't resist it. You were cuddled up to Kurt, looking so content, so I put hair chalk in your puffy hair," she shrugged, walking towards me. She was about a inch away from me before I put my arm out, pushing her back so that I could stand up and retreat to the bathroom. _MY HAIR WAS PINK. OH MY FUCKING GOD._

"Where have you been?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at a puffing Kurt in our hotel room. He sighed through his breaths, and I could see a glint of excitement left in his eyes.

"I went out with Rach," he said simply. I blinked at him, yet I granted access to his hand that was trying to slip into mine. "Don't mind about me Carson."

"Okay. . ." I quickly looked around the room, before kissing Kurt on the cheek, making him blush. I smiled, swinging our hands between us.

Our moment didn't last long, before Mr. Asshat knocked on our door, that Kurt was unfortunately closest to. Kurt opened the door regretfully, letting him in, followed by the rest of the boys.

"Alright guys!" Our teacher grinned. I yawned. "We have today to finish the songs that I hope you have started. I have some. . . Er. . . _Unattended business_ I need to get to, so I trust you guys to stay in here and write like you did yesterday."

" _Unattended business_ my ass," I muttered, watching him awkwardly leave the room. I pulled Kurt by his hand over to our bed before anyone else sat on it, and began to work with the rest of the Glee Club. By _'work'_ , I mean ' _die quietly'._

"Oh my god!" Kurt suddenly blurt out.

"What?" Rachel said, her mouth falling open in a very melodramatic-way. _Over dramatic bitch._

"Mr. Schue is leaving us for Broadway!" Kurt cried, looking at the other New Directions.

"No. I mean, there must be some rational explanation and that Mr. Schue would never leave us," Rachel argued, planting her ass on our bed across from Kurt. I continued to draw in my notepad whilst Kurt and Rachel debated on whether or not Mr. Schue was leaving.

"How do you know?" Puck asked, stopping Kurt and Rachel's bickering.

"It says so, on this blog," Kurt turned his (mine, that he was using) laptop around, to show them the Broadway blog he decided to read halfway through song writing. Almost everyone gasped, moving closer to read what was on the screen. A stream of "oh my gods" and "why?" was said, mostly everyone looking intently at my used laptop.

"We have to tell him that we know!"

We sat in complete silence, after getting a message from Mr. Asshat that he was arriving with pizza in a little less than 5 minutes. Rachel didn't want to give in to Kurt, but I shouted at her and told her that I would knock on the old persons room next door and place her in front of the door. _Don't ask._

True to his message, he came wandering in 5 minutes later, with a big grin on his face.

"Give it up," I blurted out, glaring at him.

"What?" He looked stunned.

"We heard that you are going on Broadway," Kurt explained, looking around the room for his friends reassurance.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, albeit grumpily.

"I haven't made my mind up about anything," he sighed.

"I've heard that before," I snapped. Kurt put his hand on my shoulder, somehow being able to soothe me by touching my shoulder.

"I don't. . . Who told you guys?" Mr. Schuester asked, obviously flustered that we knew that he was going to leave.

"Kurt found it on a blog," Rachel explained, shooting a small glare at Kurt. Kurt looked back at her with his own, and let me put my middle finger up at her.

"I'm not going; I'm staying with you guys. I had my moment on that stage, and it was glorious, but you and I have some unfinished business to take care of," Mr. Schuester decided. Rachel grinned, clapping excitedly at Kurt, "Now get out your notebooks. Time to get to work."

Only a few of us pulled out our notepads—Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Brittany—and the rest sat around the hotel room TV, watching a horror movie that was on. Needless to say, _nearly_ all of us were scared for our life. _Except_ Puckerman and Satan. . . And the girls. _Assholes._ During the last half of the movie, I sat next to Kurt for protection. Kurt wrapped an arm around me, and continued to discuss with Rachel about a original song, and pulled me closer, ignoring Rachel's suggestive winks. I was too tired to tell her to shove it, so I stored it in my head of something else Berry is annoying about.

At the end of the movie all the boys left our room, Finn satisfied that he finished the songs with a useless Brittany, Rachel, and Kurt, however the rest were left scarred for life. _Except Puckerman. I fucking hate him._ The girls didn't seem miffed, and instead started to wipe off their makeup and take showers in turns. Kurt stayed next to me, stroking my hair as he read through the finished songs, making sure they were as good as they could be.

The most scariest thing I have seen is whenever Kurt gets pissed off. It is like a more beastly version of me, especially since he doesn't get annoyed often, and it would terrify anyone in the room. He is usually so innocent with his face and body and. . . _Okay. I need to stop this._

 **Kurt's P.O.V**

I tried to pry Carson off me after all the girls finished in the bathroom, but I quite enjoyed the weight of his body against mine. He was shivering, which concerned me, and he wasn't like normal. His face was blank, his hands were clasped in front of him, and his chest was heaving. He turned his face towards mine, opening his mouth and closing it as if he wanted to say something. He glanced down at his watch, and sighed when he read '21:49,' which is close to our curfew.

"Hey," I said, running my hand through his hair.

"Hi," he mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I need to go and get ready for bed," I murmured, patting his hair twice to tell him that I was finished. He let go of me, walking over to his suitcase with a quiet 'okay.' I padded into the bathroom, passing Quinn and Santana messaging people on their phones.

"Guys stop talking! I need my sleep!" A shrill voice called out, silencing me, Carson, Mercedes and Santana.

"Shut up, Berry," Santana hissed, throwing a pillow roughly at her face. The only light in the room was one bed light on Carson's side of mine and his bed, making it hard to see each other.

Rachel vocally huffed, and I could hear a rustle of sheets in her direction. I sighed, Carson smirked, Santana grinned and Mercedes yawned. It had been going on like this for about 30 minutes after Carson calmed down and decided to start a conversation about drugs and their uses with Santana. Since I wasn't going to get any sleep I started to talk to Mercedes after Tina and Quinn fell asleep—who are both very heavy sleepers.

"I have seen a Junior your age smoke pot underneath the bleachers when the skank seniors aren't there," Santana said, looking at Carson.

"Dwayne," Carson muttered, shaking his head. "He is a drug addict that smokes with Vikki Jordan."

"Why though? I would never stoop that low." Santana said, rolling her eyes. "That worse than having sex with Puckerman."

Carson snorted and lent back, reaching for something behind him in the dark. I reached over next to me with my hand, clasping it around his. He made a somewhat strangled, but content noise.

"Awh," Mercedes mumbled, obviously tired from watching the movie and writing. I sent her a glare even if she didn't see it, and I squeezed Carson's hand. The only response I needed was him wrapping his fingers around my thumb, much like a new born baby. Not that Carson's a baby, but you know what I mean.

"I can't imagine using something to get through pain. No matter how much shit I go through, I would never hurt myself or use drugs as a excape." Carson said. _Woah deep conversation starting I guess. "_. . . I have my own ways if I need it."

My forehead furrowed in confusion. _Your own ways? Like what?_

"Yeah." Santana replied, absentmindedly. I shook my head dismissively, and sent Mercedes off to sleep, so that she wouldn't pass out on my bed. Not long after Santana went off, pulling out a duvet from the wardrobe that she used yesterday and laid it out on the floor for her to sleep on. I got changed quickly, whilst Carson took his shirt off and his jeans off, complaining quietly in the bathroom where we got changed that it was too hot. Fortunately Carson was wearing a plain t-shirt and boxers, which I had to force myself not to look at. I already know what he looks like shirtless, so why look at him with a t-shirt on, right?

We curled up in a ball, where I wrapped my arms around him securely and brought my thighs up to the back of his, making us as small as possible. Carson made a small squeak and grabbed my wrists. I felt a soft pressure on my knuckles. _Wait, did he just kiss my hands? No way! You can't sleep in clothes that leave pretty much nothing to the imagination and kiss me._

"Carson?" I asked tentatively. Too late; Carson was fast asleep, cuddling unconsciously back into me. _Crap_.

––—–—

(Rachel and Finn)

 _Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong_

 _Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending_

 _How long do I fantasize  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong,_

 _Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be_

 _Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no ones letting go  
And it's such a shame  
Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?_

 _Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be  
Will we always, always, always be  
WIll we always, always, always be pretending?_

At the end of the performance, Carson looks at me, his eyes squinting- he could never take stage lights easily. I knew he was watching me in the wings during the song, but I didn't think much of it. When Rachel and Finn kissed, Carson's eyes widened drastically, and my mouth opened slightly at their off script. Not long after a small clap started, and the fast paced music to "Light up the world" started up. The boys, without me of course, messed around with the singers before hand, and "tried" to make it "better". Oh well.

(Santana and Brittany)

 _Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are_

 _Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on trying to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do_

(Artie and Brittany)

 _Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

(Rachel and New Directions.)

 _Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight  
_

I watched Carson prance around, following the actual lyrics and dance movements. I smiled, happy that he was happy even with the bright lights.

 _Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight_

(Finn)

 _Hey hey hey  
You and me turn it up 10, 000 watts  
_(Carson. . . Wait, what?)

 _Tell me why we gotta stop  
I just wanna let it rock  
_

Carson did a full body roll, winking at me. I blushed, looking down, continuing with the dance moves. I smiled internally, glad that Carson actually got to sing even if he haggled with or threatened to mess up the show just for two lines.

(Artie and Tina)

 _Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on staring at the road  
Like we don't know where to go  
Step back, let me take control  
_

(Artie and Brittany)

 _Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

(Rachel and New Directions)

 _Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight_

 _Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight_

 _Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you you you you you_

 _Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

 _Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight_

 _Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight_

 _Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight_


	21. Chapter 21

Finn and Rachel suck. Summer sucks, Life sucks,

Carson was steaming with rage back to Lima on the plane, whilst he was awake, giving glares at Rachel every so often. Kurt almost thought Carson was going to kill them. Well, only when he was awake. Why did Mr. Schuester schedule a flight for 6.30am? Some people need their beauty sleep!

Kurt wasn't expecting that they weren't going to get into the top ten because there was a _quick kiss_ on stage. There was no rules saying that you couldn't kiss as far as Kurt knew. Kurt _knew_ that their performances were amazing, but he wasn't upset. Just knowing that he has been to New York made him shiver in excitement for his future.

New York was amazing, especially singing on a Broadway stage, although he still had no idea why the guy let them perform. There was no reason to be so angry on the last day there. Kurt tried to get the most out of it, ordering a early breakfast with the money he made from working at the garage before they flew over. Kurt had to also make sure that Carson didn't assassinate Rachel as she slept. Coincidentally letting Kurt curl behind Carson, running his hands through his hair until both fell asleep.

Carson wanted to kill both of them. He seemed to forget the kiss through the mist of the stage and lights and shitty makeup, but found out as soon as he got internet back at the hotel. When they got the results after the show Carson went to take a piss, and when he got back they were all outside, shivering, looking for taxi's. Carson wasn't sure if they were shivering if it was cold or if they were annoyed, but Kurt was still smiling like he had been all day. It was one of the only things that kept Carson sane with the Glee clubs drama and the terrifying amount of people in the theater, which moved like most of his classmates - slow as fuck.

Anyway, Carson threw his phone at Kurt's stomach when they all went back into the girl's room, where the most closest thing to a fight in Glee Club happened. Kurt smacked him around the head for hitting him with his phone, and grabbed his arm as soon as Santana stalked in. Santana splurted out as soon as everyone was in the hotel room with some spanish words or some shit, and went to -what looked like- punch Rachel. She screamed, blocking her face, taking a somewhat shelter behind Finn. Kurt flinched next to Carson, pulling him closer by his hoodie, blocking himself from Santana. The next few minutes were absolute hell. Carson wasn't sure if his hearing stopped working after the extensive screaming by all girls in the room, but he was sure that the small amount of respect for the group that he had has completely gone. Except for Kurt, of course.

Many of the boys attempted to calm the girls down, with no success, and stopped when Mr. Schuester clambered into the room, clapping his hands together. Everyone startled, snapping all their mouth shut.

"Guys, I have gotten a sound complaint from the old lady next to your room," Mr Schuester informed us, crossing his arms. Carson snorted.

"I wonder why?" Carson snarled, glaring at Rachel, prompting a quite hard slap on the arm from Kurt.

"Santana, it is time to take a break, ok?" Mr. Schuester attempted to smile, and leaded Santana away from Rachel.

Anyway, what was left of the night was full of tension, and Carson got _no sleep what so ever. Literally._

He laid down, feeling the soft raise of Kurt's ribs every time he breathed, but it didn't let him sleep. He didn't really know why, but he could already sense Kurt's freak out session as soon as he sees the obvious bags under his eyes. He stroked Kurt's arm, receiving a unconscious sniffle in response, and burrowed his face into Kurt's hair, smelling the distinctive scent. _I wonder how many times Blaine has done this._

Kurt managed to wake up before the rest of the girls, and decided to sleep in. He twisted around in Carson's arms to face him and was met by matching blue eyes.

"Carson! Did you get any sleep last night?" Kurt hissed.

"I don't know." Carson murmured, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt's waist.

"Seriously?" Kurt huffed, however ran a fingertip under Carson's eyes.

"We. . . We should get some breakfast." Carson suggested.

"At," Kurt leaned over Carson to look at a clock, "four in the morning? Hell no."

"Our flight is at 6:30, isn't it?"

"Well. . . We have to wake everyone up then." Carson swore he could see a glint of excitement in his eyes.

Kurt slid out of the bed, grabbing his pillow and promptly attacked all the girls and woke them all up in a record breaking time. He screamed when the all attacked him in the center of the room, and legged it to the bathroom.

Carson blinked owlishly, and watched silently as Santana and Quinn started banging on the door.

"You!" Rachel pointed at Carson and ran to him, punching him in the stomach. "It is too early!"

"Fuck."

Carson barely managed to sit in the airplane seat before he fell asleep, and Kurt had to make sure he had a seatbelt on and make sure that he wasn't going to get a crick in his neck when he woke up.

"Awh." Rachel cooed, once again sitting in front of them.

"He does look cute when he sleeps. . . Like his guards are down." Kurt smiled.

"Take a picture!" Rachel squealed, prodding at Carson's face gently.

"I don't know. . ." Kurt thought about all the times he had taken pictures or made fun of Carson: it doesn't end well.

"Come on! Just some fun!" Rachel pushed, twisting fully in her chair.

"Once the plane sets off. The turbulence might wake him." Kurt decided, smirking internally.

"Come _on!"_ Rachel had a bright smile on her face, and sported a black sharpie she got out of her hand luggage.

"You are _not_ drawing on him." Kurt shook his head, running his hand though Carson's hair.

"Please?" Rachel dragged out the vowels, putting on a overreacted pout.

Kurt sighed, looking back down at Carson's face. "Only one picture: it is sharpie."

"Yay!" Rachel leaned forward, poking her hand though the back of hers and Finns seat and putting her sharpie to Carson's face, drawing a star on his forehead. "Perfect."

Kurt tried to keep in a huff from her selfishness, and instead scrunched his nose up as if to judge the picture.

"I wouldn't call it _Vogue_ worthy, but it looks okay." Kurt smirked. Rachel opened her mouth in protest, but thought otherwise and instead threw the pen at him.

They heard a snuffle, and Rachel snapped her head back to look at Finn, who was watching a video that was downloaded on his phone. Kurt patted Carson's face gently, running his thumb down on of Carson's cheekbones.

"Hiya, Honey." Kurt murmured.

"Hi." Carson voice was rough with sleep, making him cough.

Rachel snorted, making Kurt kick the bottom of her seat. Carson started to sit up, and peeled his hoodie off his warm arms.

"It's fucking hot." Carson said as he put the hoodie onto Kurt's lap. Rachel turned her head around with a sneaky grin on her face. "What? Do I have fucking glitter in my hair or something?"

"No. . ." Rachel said between muffled giggles.

"Honey. . ." Kurt began, trying not to laugh.

" _No. . ."_ Carson hissed, pulling out his phone and checking his face, grimacing at the horrible picture. His mouth slowly formed a sharp 'o' shape, and Kurt definitely didn't think about other ways he could make Carson have that face.

"You are so on my list, Dwarf." Carson snarled, stalking off to the toilets at the back of the plane.

Saturday,23 July.

Finally the summer holidays, and a warm welcome it is. Outside is boiling, fortunately the bare back of one Carson Hummel can fix that. I _am_ a teenager after all. New York was fantastic, especially performing on the broadway stage with my partner in crime - Rachel Berry. Love her.

Dad has started on a big project for the garage, and Carole and Finn has gone on a quick week holiday to their relatives in Canada, and of course didn't bring me or Carson. Dad was too busy to go with them, and we Skype them every night. Well, me and dad does, yet Carson stays in his room. He seems to be eating less, and I hope his adorable stomach or face isn't affecting the way he looks at himself. I don't want him to hurt his stomach, let alone hurt himself. I would never be able to live with myself.

Blaine is going to Michigan for an entire month to see the rest of his family. His Father and Mother seem quite kind and appreciate our relationship, as I met them on the last day of term. They are very supportive. Blaine knows that I love him, and we skype every night at our usual time. I skype dad, talk to Carson for a bit, Skype Blaine, then see if Carson is ready to sleep. Carson usually is out at the mall, and I don't want to know what he is doing.

Oh! Also, me and Carson have haircuts. We finally don't look quite as similar, especially the amount of weight Carson is losing as well. He isn't big - and I love his stomach - but he seems so insecure about it. His eating habits are bad: he wouldn't eat breakfast, but would eat crisps around 10. For lunch he would eat quarter a sandwich, hope that I am not looking (I guess) and throw it away. For tea he attempts to eat what is on his plate, but his appetite has gone down so much he feels full after eating half his plate. I know the feeling - the cheerios extreme diet limited my daily intake to a very small amount, so I simply got used to eating less and less until Carson persuaded me to eat snacks with him, even if they were bad at me. Now I wish I could do that for him, I just don't know how. He has gone so far there is no way I can help him, unless I eat along with him and slowly build his appetite back.

Kurt pranced over to Carson and hugged his body over the covers, "Carson!" He sang.

The sleeping boy mumbled something incoherent, and rolled over. Kurt bounced on what he thought was his thighs, and laid flat across him. Kurt was having a good day so far, he had made a fantastic breakfast, listened to one of Rachel's reasons how she is definitely going to get into a high New York school and made a killer comment that made her hang up in annoyance, only to call him back a few minutes later saying that she is sorry. He also beat Finn on a game of _Super Mario Bros._ Yes. It was a good morning.

Kurt placed kisses along Carson's face, barely missing his lips, waking him up much like a dog would lick someone's face. Carson ran a hand through Kurt's hair blearily, much to Kurt's dismay, and pushed him away.

"I don't wanna." Carson moaned, rolling onto his side.

Kurt pouted, " _Please?"_ He whined. "I made lemonade with Finn before."

"Finn?" Carson mumbled, blindly reaching to Kurt's waist.

Kurt huffed, very Rachel like, and rolled off their bed, hissing a "yes" to Carson's question.

"It's summer." Carson groaned a few moments later, peeling the sheets of his partially covered body. Since Carson was somewhat blinded, Kurt sneaked a peek, feeling his face flush at his twins pale body. He placed a hand against his flaming cheek, and rushed to the bathroom to splash water over his face.

" _This is only the start."_ Kurt groaned internally, hitting his forehead on the porcelain sink.

Halfway through the summer, Kurt found himself dying over a toilet bowl. Not literally, but sleeping on a sunbed at a pool party isn't the greatest thing for over 4 hours, especially on Kurt's pale, freckled skin. The blonde bursts of colour in his hair doesn't help either.

Laying his head on his bathtub, he regretted going to Puck's party. His birthday was yesterday, the 17th of August, the worst goddamn month of the year, and Kurt had been throwing up ever since Carson woke him up. He felt like he was going to die, and his peeling skin didn't help. Neither did Rachel Berry coming over to see Finn, and, after hearing retching coming from Kurt's room, decided to sit with him and "comfort" him. Kurt swore his headache got incredibly worse as soon as she entered. He just wanted to be left alone to be honest. Not that he was sad or anything, he just got annoyed that no one believed that he could be left by himself for a while and not need help. At least Carson and Finn left him alone, and Carson only checked up on him at meals and night. He barely saw Finn, but he didn't mind. Their parents were on a late honeymoon, having saved enough money for themselves to stay at the Canary Islands in Spain for 2 weeks. Blaine continued their daily phone dates, and made sure that he would arrange a day where it can be just them two, and Kurt decided that he would try and get rid of any unwanted thoughts about Carson and fill it with Blaine. Blaine was his boyfriend anyway.

Carson spent his days sleeping, playing games with Finn, going to the mall, playing with their kitten, or talking to Kurt. Talking to Kurt was one of his favorite things, and was one of the only things that made him happy over the summer, but the only thing Kurt was concerned about at that moment was finding the perfect outfit for the start of their Senior year - tomorrow. Carson was stressing out, not getting enough sleep the night before, and wishing that he doesn't look as bad as he thinks. Not like he cares. Summer was as boring as taking a shit to him, but he did up Finn from "acquaintance" to "friend", and he didn't trust Blaine at all.

He did become closer to Kurt, yet Kurt's protective side was up whenever they were out together. Whether it was keeping Carson close or snapping at anyone who saw them, Kurt always was protective. It wasn't annoying Carson, but it felt. . . endearing. He tried to ignore his love, but he knew something was up after he wanted to kiss ice cream off of Kurt's lips, and that wasn't how Carson usually thought. Usually it was how to piss off the teachers, or how to trick other students into doing things for him, but not love. Especially for his brother. That wasn't right.

Carson sat at their dining table, a hot cup of tea in his hands and his kitten winding around his legs. He was fully changed for school - at 6;30. He didn't have much else to do. He didn't want to go to school, but it was that or not getting into college; he would not take that risk. He did decide to start writing a journal of his last year of school that night, much like what Kurt does, and felt happy to be able to express himself without talking to anyone.

9/30

Dear Journal,

One more school year with these shitheads and I'll be free.

Yeah, I'm a little bitter because I'm one of _those_ kids: bottom of the food chain, constantly teased, despised, an annoyance to everyone around them, most likely to find a pile of flaming manure of the roof of their car (oh yeah, it happened), but what prevents my life from being a sad after-school special is _I don't give a shiiiit._ I can't reiterate enough, this town is full of morons!

 _Oh shit, it's midnight and I still have Algebra 2 homework! Gotta go!_


End file.
